The Demon of Konoha And The Dragon of Hyrule
by The Fel Champ
Summary: Ronin the Cursed son of Hyrule captured and sent back in time to Konoha. How does this Cursed boy grow up with the Demon of Konoha
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The lost fire**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legends of Zelda**

It was late evening in Hyrule and there was a boy running about. He was the son of Impa and Volga, but he didn't feel that way. Ever since he young was always ignored or scowled at for the curse mark he carried. He always thought that it was just a strange tattoo and no one really liked it. His public life wasn't all that good, but his private life was terrible. He was always worked to exhaustion and beating for fail to complete a task at hand. He was just so lost in this world. He was just wanted to run away but he knew that when he left the gates of Hyrule he wasn't going to be safe.

After months of secret preparation he was ready to leave. He would wait to leave during the middle of the night during the celebration of Hyrule. So as the 9:00 came near he crept out of the building not making a sound. He fled through the back garden so that he wouldn't be seen by other people. As he fled he only had one thing on his mind. "Don't run into Ganondorf".

After He set camp for the night he heard a familiar voice speaking to him. "Been along time hasn't it Ronin?" Ronin turned to face the man. I thought you were dead!" Ronin said as drew his scythe. "I am not here to fight you boy, just to capture you" Ganondorf said in a ragged tone. "I'll cast you and that annoying dragon away right here". Then Ganondorf jumped out at Ronin and cast a teleportation spell on Ronin. "You will thank me one day you worthless child!" Then Ronin disappeared from Hyrule, But as he way flying to a far away place he began to deage from 16 to a newborn and in his journey he remembered every painful detail of his life.

He fell out of the sky where there was major battle going on. There was this giant red Fox with nine tails that was destroy the place he landed farthest from. "Why did I fight Ganondorf?" he thought as he woke up to see that he was way younger that when he was sent off. He was frightened by everything. The giant fox, the screams and cries of people and fire everywhere to be seen reminded him of his 13 year old self. (Flashback) Ronin had accidentally burned up half of Hyrule with his cursed flames. He was scared he had never made a outburst grow this big before. There were screams, cries and yells of man, woman and child. His father appeared out of all the smoke and fire and slapped him in the face as his mother put out the flames. "You evil child! How could you? You just _BURNED_ half of Hyrule!" Volga yell as he beat Ronin some more. "You are a disgrace to the Shekian and Dragonkin tribes!" "I am sorry father! I didn't mean to burn the city!" Ronin cried as Impa neared them. "Volga don't beat the child! I can tell it was an accident." Impa said as Ronin nodded in agreement. "He would have tried to destroy everything if he meant I…". That was all he could remember from that experience. Then is tattoo started to glow and something green flowed out of it. The object started to grow into a green dragon and started to destroy the village.

Hey Guys hoped you liked my first chapter I am planning on making this story 42 chapters along with Part 2 after I complete this one. See you next week. P.S I will make the Chapters longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Cursed Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

It was early in the dawn and the Kyuubi and the dragon were still attacking Konoha. Instead of fighting the Kyuubi like Ronin thought the dragon decide to help the Kyuubi till his rant was over. "Damn, that dragon he should obey me like that!" Ronin thought angrily as the beasts penetrated the villages walls. "This reminds me way too much of my past. I have to reseal the dragon, but the sealing art is a mental task and this little baby head is not going to cut it!". Just then he heard an explosion from the Kyuubi's tailed beast bombs. "The dragon better not use the cursed burning art or this village is some deep trouble. (sigh…) but alas i am stuck here hoping for the best."

(Over at Konoha's walls)

"What is the status of the two beast!" A blond man said as he carried his child in one arm.

"The dragon seems like it is chained to something because it can't go far Lord Hokage. But the Kyuubi doesn't seem to be weakening we need to act fast. Our numbers are thinning to quickly." The Anbu said as he watched the Kyuubi.

"Then it is time to get rid of the Kyuubi. Send some Anbu to see what is restricting the dragons movement. The Hokage said as the Anbu captain signaled his men to find the object. "I hope my boy is treated as a hero some day as he started the sealing.

(Back to Ronin)

As the Anbu's calculation tracked the chain of energy back to the boy, Ronin could tell that their faces harden.

"We should kill the child get it over with." said one of the Anbu as his teammate started to argue.

"What if his death released the dragon. It could destroy the city Lion!" the other Anbu shouted

"Fine let's take the kid back to the captain. It should force the dragon to retreat." said Lion. Just then they heard sorrowful music from the battlefield as the Kyuubi disappeared.

"Lord Hokage!" They both shouted as Lion picked up the boy and they ran towards the battlefield.

"Oh no… What are they going to do to me!?" Ronin screamed in his mind while he balwed. "Let me go" he thought as he started flailing about.

"It's okay we won't hurt you. For now…" lion said saying the last part to himself.

"Lion! Don't say that if the boy had THAT in him imagine what the boy can do when he grows up" the Anbu said cradling the now sleeping boy

"It doesn't matter all we need to do now is to for the boy to reseal the dragon Cat." Lion spat as he glared at the boy. Eventually they arrived at the wall with the boy as the saw The Fourth Hokage dead, The Third Hokage holding the crying infant with curse mark all over his stomach

No one under the age of 5 will know what is inside the boy and.." He faced the Anbu as Ronin resealed the dragon in his body. "Or that boy." The Third Hokage finished. "Put those two boys in the orphanage. I want 24 hour protection over the boys, but don't interfere unless it will kill them. He said as he walked away.

(Three years later)

"Stay here you demon children."The orphanage master said to Ronin and newly-named Naruto as she slammed the door on the boys.

"Want to eat bwother" Ronin said to Naruto as he walked to their room pulling out some cooked meat and bread.

"Okay" Naruto said as he started eating the bread.

"Naruto?" Ronin started "Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah! The woman mean to you and me." Naruto declared

"Okay then follow me!" me as Ronin grabbed Naruto's hand and flew out the orphanage and to the tower. As the boys ran through the village many people sent mean and hateful glares at them.

"We are almost there browter we are all most there." Ronin said as they entered Hokage Tower and up the stairs. Then they burst through the Hokage's office door catching him by surprise.

"Ronin, Naruto what are you doing here." Sarutobi said as the boys got to their feet.

"Old man we want to move into an apartment far away from the evil orphanage." Ronin and Naruto shouted in unison.

"The people their treat us terribly, the older kids beat us and we are restricted from everything." Ronin said surprising Naruto and Sarutobi alike with his large vocabulary.

"Yeah old man we want a home to ourselves that way no one mess with me and bwother." Naruto said as he took a step closer.

"Well if that is what is needed then come back tomorrow and pick up your apartment keys. I will pay the rent." Sarutobi declared.

"Thank you, Thank you gramps." Ronin said as he and Naruto left the room.

"I can't wait bwother we are going to get our own home." Naruto said in excitement

"Well first things first we need to get back bef.." Ronin was cut of by a bash to the head.

"I thought I told you two to stay at the orphanage!" The orphanage manager called out "You two are in so much trouble as she dragged both boys by their ears tugging as hard as she could.

"Let us go!" Ronin shouted the suddenly small green flames started to burn the orphanage lady. She instantly let them go to put out the flames while Ronin and Naruto dashed away.

"Get back here you damn children!"The lady shouted at the top of her lungs as the two children ran. They eventually ended up at the Hyuuga estates where they ran into Hiashi Hyuuga with his daughter Hinata Hyuuga.

"What are you two doing out here" Hiashi said "And just tell me the truth because I won't hurt you two"

"Um… The orphanage lady was beating us so we ran away." Ronin said as he got in front of Naruto in a protective manner.

"Well I will let you stay with us for tonight." Hiashi said as he held out a warming hand.

"Naruto you okay with that." Ronin said. Naruto nodded. "Okay we can stay but as long as none of you men attack me and most importantly Naruto."

"Okay but why do you care about Naruto a lot more than yourself" Hiashi said interested by the way the 5 year old acted.

"You need to earn my trust to learn than sir." Ronin said as he guided Naruto. The duo of demons stayed at the Hyuuga estates with one thing on Ronin's mind.

"I don't want to lose him."

Hey Guys The Fel Champ just wanted to update a little early but I will try to post every friday afternoon and thank you Lavamaster & kaylafike500 for your favorites/Reviews

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Drop of Blood**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda**

It was pretty late in the morning when Ronin woke up so he didn't fret that Naruto was gone. As he searched around the house for the boy, then he found him in a room playing with Hinata, But before he walked in Naruto and Hinata locked eyes for a couple moments. Ronin figured they might grow fond of each other soon after he entered the room.

"Hey little bro you want to go get the keys now?" Ronin asked as he packed their things.

"Yeah let's go! Hinata will you play with me at the park tomorrow?" Naruto asked hoping that she would say yes.

"She'll come." Hiashi said as he entered the room. "Also as an

added bonus for you and Ronin, I signed you guys up for the academy.

"Thank you Mr.." Ronin stop wonder what he would call the generous man.

"Just Mr. Hiashi will be fine but go and get you keys. I hope that will be more suited for you." Hiashi said as he led the boys out the house.

"Thank you Mr. Hiashi!" shouted Ronin as they walked away to Hokage tower. The boys walked for some time receiving hateful glares and rude comments that made him what to beat everyone to a pulp. He managed to get to the Hokage tower without killing someone.

"Old man how are you?" Ronin said as he and Naruto entered the room

"Yeah are you okay?" Naruto asked as he searched the desk for keys.

"I'm fine but.. NARUTO get out of there!" he said as he pushed Naruto away from the files and locked the drawer. "Anyway here are your keys and I have a supervisor to get you there and keep you company." As he said that a woman walked in.

She had dark crimson eyes, was tall and most of all, she had an warm and inviting aura.

"Hello boys I'm Kurenai and I heard a lot of good things about you two." Kurenai said as she picked up Naruto. Ronin wanted to snatch Naruto away from her but, she seemed trustworthy. "You must be Ronin, you are just so cute!" She touched his arm then he turned to the Hokage with a look that said thank you.

"Come on boys let's go." Kurenai said as she held Ronin hand and carrying the now sleeping Naruto. They arrived at their house. It was a two bedroom, One bathroom with a living room.

"Good night aunty." Ronin said as he fell asleep in his small bed

"Wow.." Kurenai whispered as she got up to leave. "I was the first person besides Naruto to bond with him."

(The next morning)

"Hey Rony wake up." Naruto called as he woke his brother.

"Yes what do you need." Ronin said sleepily as Naruto got dressed.

"Let's go find some eats." Naruto said as he got Ronin's clothes.

"Fine, but let me get dressed." Ronin said as he picked up his clothes. When Ronin was finished he took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen shop.

As the boys ate a man walk by and spotted them. He waited until Ronin and Naruto were checking out the training field they would be using. Then he struck,pulling out a kunai and slashed Naruto's arm. Ronin saw the attack and froze.

Ronin saw Naruto's blood, a sight he vowed to never see. He went insane with anger and summoned a biggoron's sword. Ronin started hacking at the man's arms and legs. The man was torn, bruised and bloody. Summoning the sword Ronin stood over the man.

"Attack my brother one more time and I will drown you in flames." Ronin growled as he stood over him.

"Ronin I expected better from you!" Kurenai yelled as Ronin turned and bowed in apology. "And you, I will have to take you to the Hokage for harming these boys." as she picked up the man.

"Follow me." Kurenai said. Ronin followed holding Naruto's hand and looked at him in concerned.

"Are you okay?" Ronin asked as he touched the wound.

"Yes I am." Naruto said as he wienced in pain. "I just wanna go home." Naruto passed out in his brother's arms.

"How could I let this happen. How come I.." was all Ronin said when Kurenai put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's okay he will be fine and it wasn't your fault Ronin." She said as she held his hand."From now on I will supervise your training so no one attacks you two.

"T...Thank you aunty." Ronin said in a shaky voice, a clear sign that he was afraid.

"Why were you out there anyway?" Kurenai asked as they reached the Hokage tower.

" signed us up for the academy for all our years. Ronin whispered as the Anbu took the man away. "I thought it was too generous but after I asked he showed me the sheet." Kurenai picked Naruto out of his hands.

"Well it's okay now, just be careful next time." Kurenai said as they left the tower and headed home.

Hey guys Fel Champ here although I haven't gotten many new followers I will continue my journey to the top. Also sorry I'm Late i'll set up a poll on who should be on Naruto and Ronin's Team. Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Academy**

(three more years later)

Ronin had noticed since the day Naruto got attacked there hadn't been any more. And while Naruto thought that no one would dare attack them again and Kurenai keeping her thoughts to herself, Ronin knew there was now a anbu squad following them, protecting. This is the ways he wanted life protected with Naruto. _I don't want anything to change_ suddenly Ronin saw a dark figure with burning red eyes in front of him. In a deep voice it said, _**"beware the day ten years**_ _ **from now, when everything will change."**_ then he saw the village it was all on flames, the hokage mountain was destroyed _ **"beware Malakite,"**_ then he saw a figure in full silver knight armor with a red cape and a flaming long sword held above his head " _ **Malakite the one who welds the flaming longsword."**_ And there burned in the ground was the giant words- _Malakite_.There he saw a horrifying sight. Everyone, Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai ,Sarutobi they all were dead in the center of the A. "No. No no no nooooooo!" Ronin screamed as his eyes watered. The figure in the knight armor turned and took off it's helmet. It's head was just a shadow with burning green eyes. _ **"beware."**_ He blinked and the vision was gone.

Ronin suddenly awoke. He found Naruto laying next to him on his own bed. Ronin sighed in relief. "God I thought it was real, but that dream was strange.." Naruto started to shuffle then eventually he woke up.

"Hey… big brother whats wrong?"

"Nothing just had a bad dream." "get dressed, it's 6."

"Brother what are those bones in you back?" Naruto said.

"I don't know" He answered.

(At the Academy)

Ronin walked up the stairs to the academy with Naruto right behind him. As Ronin went inside and took a seat, Naruto walked acrossed the room to Hinata where he bumped into a pink haired girl. She turned and hit Naruto on his head.

"Watch where you're going you dweeb!" the girl yelled while hitting him. Ronin instantly jumped up and landed right behind Naruto to catch him.

"Hey keep those fist to yourself billboard-head!" Ronin yelled as he help Naruto get to his feet.

"Hey, my name Sakura you green-eyed freak!" Sakura said as she tried to hit Ronin. Ronin's reflexes kicked in and he caught the hand in his fist. At the moment the sensei walked into the classroom.

"What's going on here!" the teacher said as he broke up the fight. He caught a glance of the two boys but said nothing of it. As the room settled and Hinata checked if Naruto was ok the class began.

"Hello class I'm Iruka sensei."

(3 hours later)

"Ok class next we have taijutsu practice." Iruka said as Ronin shot up in excitement. Iruka had everyone file out to the training yard. "First fight is Ronin vs…. Sasuke Uchiha. Ronin searched the yard until he found this unearthly kid. The kid got up and stood in front of him.

"I want a fair fight. No heavy attacks ok? Fight!" Iruka shouted. Ronin dashed forward and swept kicked Sasuke. Sasuke jumped in the air to avoid the attack, but Ronin had planned it. all the 16 years of combat stored in his memories was put to the test. Ronin instantly jumped in the air and struck Sasuke to the ground.

"The winner of this match is Ronin." Iruka said as Ronin offered to help Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke simply swatted his hand away "loser" Sasuke said as his fan girls yelled at him for touching Sasuke

(4 hours later)

Everyone was walking home while Ronin and Naruto headed towards Ichiraku ramen shop for dinner. As they walk the boys spotted Kurenai so they went to say hello.

"Hey auntie how are you doing?" Ronin asked as he stopped in front of her.

"I doing fine thank you and how are you?" Kurenai asked as he gave the boys a hug.

"I could be better thi…" Ronin was interrupted by Naruto

"This girl at school hit me in the face! It really hurt." Naruto said as a bunch of people murmured about his pain.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Also here you two need to eat some real food." Kurenai said as he handed them a scroll. Ronin looked at her questioningly. "The food is in the scroll." She said as she started to walk away. "You two be careful Ok." She said as she disappeared from sight.

"Let's go home Ronin." Naruto yawned as he started to walk. "Well we have six more years of bullies and haters left so let's get through this together." Naruto said as he held out his hand.

"Ok brother." Ronin said as he took his hand and shook it.

(Later that night)

"Wow this world is tough but at least I have someone with me on this journey." Ronin thought as he opened the scroll. There was a small amount of smoke, but then foods and drinks appeared in front of their eyes. Meat, Rice, vegetables (eat healthy people) and juice. Ronin's and Naruto's eyes grew about 3 sizes. They instantly started eating. They didn't even make a dent in the food so they stored the rest in the fridge. Naruto ran into the boys room immediately after to write a letter to Hinata.

"Ronin tomorrow morning can we train?." Naruto asked as he started to write the letter.

"Sure thing Naruto, but what do you want to train for?" Ronin asked as he climbed into his bed.

"To be as fast as you." Naruto said as he came to was trying to finish the letter.

"Well ok then will wake up at 5 and train until 7 so we can get to school." Ronin whispered as he fell asleep. Soon after Naruto finished his letter

(Ronin's Dream)

A new vision has appeared warning him of a white sorceress at around the time that "Malakite" will arrive in Konoha. Ronin then was in a room full of green flames and a large gate. On the gate there was a sign. It read… "Infurgus the unholy flame dragon. Suddenly Ronin saw massive burning green eyes.

"We meet again." The dragon growled as he neared the gate.

"Infurgus, the being who got me here it has been a while." Ronin said as he sat down. " Why did you bring me here?" Ronin asked

"I granting your scythe back. I… 'enhanced' it." The dragon said as the scythe appeared in front of Ronin.

"What did you do to my scythe Infurgus?" Ronin asked impatiently

"Well it fires cursed flames at will and it can restore your magical powers. Imagine magic plus this chakra that built itself into your system." Infurgus said as he started to lay down.

"It's 5:00 clock." Ronin said as he shook his brother. Naruto woke up a little bit after Ronin finished shaking him.

"I don't' want to!" Naruto said sleepily. "Well you have to!" Ronin said as he started tugging for Naruto to get out of bed. "You're going to be late for training!"

"Fine." Naruto whispered as he rolled out of bed. He hit the ground and rolled away as Ronin watched.

 _That is one interesting kid. Well I'll just get breakfast._ Ronin thought as he walked down the hall and to the fridge. Naruto rolled into the room with his black and red shirt on and sat on a chair. "Naruto is this whole… act about yesterday?" Ronin asked as he brought some food to the table.

"Yes Ronin it's about yesterday." Naruto murmured as he started to take a bite of toast. "That Sakura girl was evil."

"Well the past is the past so let's move on. Plus we have training in about 5 minutes so finish quickly." Ronin said as he finished his breakfast.

"Bu… But we just started!" Naruto said as he finished his 5th piece of toast.

"And were finishing." Ronin said as he cleaned up his food and started cleaning up the table. After he finished he dragged Naruto outside. The two boys trained for 2 hours which increased Naruto's strength and speed threefold. As they were going to school they saw Sasuke walking down the street. The people around him were shrouded with fear and moved only to realise that the two demons were heading in their direction. Then the people turned an entirely new direction.

Ronin and Naruto walked closer to Sasuke so they can make less of a fuss. The boys didn't speak as they made their way to the academy. The boys make it to class and took their seat. There was an eerie silence for the entire day, no one picked on Naruto, no one challenged Ronin nor were the fangirls drooling over Sasuke. After school Ronin and Naruto went to get some ramen. While they were eating they heard a voice say "This the kid who beat Sasuke?"

When they turned around the saw a blond hair girl accompanied by a boy whose jacket covered his face "Told you he wasn't interesting." he said. Ronin looked at them both. "And who are you?" Ronin asked. The girl rolled her eyes. "The name's Ino and big sulky over there is Shino." she said.

"Well nice to get to know you, but what do you mean by not interesting?" Ronin asked as he faced Shino.

"Well, when you faced Sasuke you had betted that he would jump up. If he didn't you would've still jumped up and could have hit you out of the air. The bottom line is that anticipation can lead to failure or even death in a real battle." Shino ranted as Ronin took it to consideration. "You just need to strategize." Shino finished.

"Well strategizing is my father and mother specialty and I never want to be like them." Ronin said.

"Wait' you have parents?" Ino asked as Naruto eyeballed Ronin.

"Umm umm…"Ronin said as Hinata and two boys that overheard them walked closer.

"Ro..Ronin you have pa..parents?" Hinata asked as the one of the two boys made a statement.

"He has brownish skin, has green eyes and has secret parents, Totally normal." The boy with a small wolf pup said sarcastically. "The names Kiba by the way." He said before Ronin could ask.

"People just sit and I'll explain, but once I tell you promise you won't say anything about it." Ronin said as everyone nodded. "

"I am from a land called Hyrule a place far away from here. I was mistreated all my life there which I was 16 years. I then decided to run away, but was sent here as a newborn

and I have been here since." Ronin finished. Everyone knew he wasn't lying because of his tone and expression.

"Wow" was all Kiba said.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Ino laughed as she pointed at Ronin in disbelief. "That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!" Ronin just stood up and walked away he knew this would happen, but he needed it to get it of his chest and he head home.

As he opened the door to the apartment he immediately grabbed a ton of ice cream and sat on the bed. He drowned his sorrow to the point of no return and fell asleep.

(Back with the gang)

"Ino! What's wrong with you his 'story' was true he even gave me a map of Hyrule." Naruto said as he pulled out and extremely folded map. When he unfolded it the map showed the hidden villages and past the ocean of time there was a land called Hyrule. "See!" He exclaimed as he started to fold it back up.

"So what if this place is real your a freak just like him!" Ino shouted. Then Naruto punched her square in the face. Naruto had pure rage in his eyes. He'd never let anyone insult him and even more his brother. Ino land on the floor with her hands over her face.

"That hurt!" Ino yelled as Naruto ran away

"Ino why'd you do that?" Hinata started as she helped her friend up

"His supposed brother told the fakest story I have ever heard plus they are freaks." Ino said as she dusted herself of.

"The two are less fortunate than all of us Ino you're just being a drag." The other boy said.

"Shut it Shikamaru you are not helping." Ino countered as she turned back to Hinata. "Just give up on them they will never graduate let alone become a ninja. Then Ino left. Soon everyone did.

"I..I feel so cold bu.. But why?" Hinata thought as she headed home

(Naruto)

Naruto walked into the house and found the sleeping Ronin on the couch he left him alone and went straight to bed.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday." Naruto thought as he fell asleep.

(The next morning)

"Haaaaa! Saturday detention for fighting Sakura!" Naruto yelled in Ronin's face. Then there was a knock on the door. Ronin got up and answered it. When he opened the door he saw and embarrassed Ino and Hinata.

"May… May we come in?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah come on in but be quick I got detention today." Ronin said as he motioned them inside.

"Ino what do you want to say to Ronin and Naruto?" Hinata asked as she stood besides Ino.

"Naruto… Ronin I'm… I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being cruel and stupid." Ino said as she hid her red face.

"We accept your apology." Ronin said as he walked out the door. "See ya."

"Why does he have detention." Ino asked as she looked at Naruto.

"He fought with Sakura." Naruto said as he pulled some food out of the fridge.

"So this is your place? It seems eerie." Ino said

"Wh… Why don't you have a better house N...Naruto? Hinata asked

"Well the old man(third hokage) bought it for us and even gave us a caretaker."

"A caretaker? Who is i-" was all Ino got to say before a voice behind them said "Looks like someone got new friends." and when they looked behind them they saw Kurenai standing in the doorway.

"Hi auntie." Naruto said as the two girls went to meet her.

"Hello you two I'm Kurenai. Kurenai said as she shook both hands. "Where's Ronin Naruto?"

( In detention )

When Ronin entered the classroom he noticed that Sakura wasn't there.

"Hey sensei where's Sakura?" Ronin asked cautiously as he took a seat.

"She doesn't have to come Ronin." Iruka said as he opened a book.

"Are you doing this because I have a demon?" Ronin asked which caught Iruka completely of guard.

"Uh no it's just that you were fighting a _GIRL_." Iruka said as he slammed his book on the table.

"Fine just calm down." Ronin said.

( Back with Naruto )

"Naruto!?" Kurenai yelled as she held him by the ear.

"Fine! He's in detention!" Naruto screamed in pain. Kurenai let him go.

"That's all you had to say." Kurenai said as she let him go and headed for the door. "He has some explaining to do." She said as she left.

"Ronin's in trouble!" Ino said.

"Well let's go to the park the gang is waiting for us." Naruto said as he dragged Hinata who dragged Ino out the house.

( In detention )

Ronin was sitting with his head down when suddenly Kurenai pulled open the door.

"Iruka I need to have word with you." She said as she rushed to his desk. "Explain to me why Ronin is in here?" She asked.

"He got into a fight with Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

"I thought that she had hit Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Well I didn't see that. When I came in Ronin had her fist in his hand." Iruka said.

"Then it sounds to me that _she_ attacked him and Ronin defended himself." Kurenai Countered as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Well…" Iruka said speechless.

"What now? Does Ronin get out of detention and Sakura has to come?" Kurenai asked as she headed towards Ronin.

"Yes." Iruka said "Tomorrow. Ronin you can go now."

 **Hey guys That's the end of the fourth chapter I will have Lavamaster working with me from now on so peace!** **( Lavamaster's writing will be red)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Will of Fire**

Kurenai walked Ronin to the park where Naruto said he was going to be but when they arrived every person in Ronin's class was there. Ronin started to feel extremely uncomfortable. He sensed an evil presence stronger than Sasuke's nearby. He look around and spotted a shady looking fellow walk toward him and Kurenai. He urged her to walk faster for they were being followed. When nobody was around anymore the person attacked, knocking Kurenai down and impaling Ronin with a sword. Ronin coughed up some blood and fell to the floor the last thing he saw was the person and Kurenai engaging in battle.

(Five days later..)

When Ronin regained consciousness he looked around and saw that he was in the hospital. He looked to his right and found Naruto sleeping on the side of the bed. He heard a sound to his left and turned there stood Kurenai and Sarutobi with a surprised expression on their face Kurenai ran and hugged the boy.

"I thought you were gone." Kurenai sobbed as she hugged the boy softly. "The doctor said you would die."

"Well I guess it's go to have this demon." Ronin said weakly. Kurenai looked up in surprise. "I knew about it for quite awhile."

"Did someone tell you?" Sarutobi asked as he sat near the bed.

"No I knew about long before I came here."Ronin whispered. The two adults looked at him questioningly. "Do you know of a place called Hyrule?" Kurenai shook her head.

"I do and I heard of a boy who had a fiery demon controlled by you." Sarutobi answered as he touched the boys hand. "Do not worry it will be ok. You have the strongest will of fire I have ever seen, tied with Naruto's of course. He got up "Me and Kurenai have some business that needs to be taken care of. We will stop by your house tomorrow."

When the two left Ronin woke Naruto up. Naruto looked up and saw his living breathing brother. He immediately hugged him with tears in his eyes.

( 6 years later )

Ever since that day Ronin hardly spoke to anyone. Ronin's wings have finally grew. Both Naruto and Ronin failed the graduation test and was held back. Iruka felt bad but he couldn't pass failed students. At the end of the day Naruto and Ronin say by the tree in front of the school when Mizuki the teacher's assistant came to speak to them.

"You two really want to become ninjas don't you?" He said.

"Uh Yeah we do!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Well than complete this mission and I will pass you."

( Later that night )

Naruto and Ronin jumped out of Hokage tower with a giant scroll on Naruto's back.

"Let's stop here." Ronin said as the landed in a clearing. "Let's open it and study some Justus before we leave."

"Fine but let's be quick we don't want to be caught." Naruto said

(Hokage Tower)

"Lord Hokage someone stole the scroll of sealing!" The runner said as all the ninja stood outside.

"Find it and retrieve it quickly!" Sarutobi said. "Naruto, Ronin what did you do now?"

(Naruto and Ronin)

The clearing was now covered with shuriken and kunai.

"Sweet Naruto we perfected multi shadow clone jutsu and item shadow clone jutsu so we can duplicate this scroll with everything in it for training.

"If you survive." Said a voice from the trees. Naruto pulled out kunai and Ronin summoned his scythe. A giant shuriken flew from the tree in front of them. The boys side stepped the attack. There stood Mizuki with another shuriken on his back.

"Mizuki sensei what are you doing here and why aren't you at the meeting point."

"Simple Naruto I just wanted the scroll and the joy of killing you!" He suddenly threw the shuriken. Then Iruka sensei came and blocked the shuriken with his back he had tears in his eyes.

"Ronin, Naruto I am so sorry I treated you so wrongly but I had faith in you two." He said as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mizuki you made a big mistake!" Ronin said as he flew up to Mizuki making magic hand symbols. "Lightning Magic booming sky!" Ronin said as he put his hands together and a lightning laser came from within. It pierced Mizuki's shoulder and he fell to the ground. Naruto threw some shurikens and made some hand signs.

"Item shadow clone jutsu!" The area erupted with smoke then thousands upon thousands of shurikens appear when Naruto performed another jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yeled. Then with another giant puff of smoke hundreds of Naruto's dashing behind the shurikens. Mizuki dodged most of the shurikens but was hit in the leg by four.

Then there was a barrage of punches from Ronin and the group of Naruto's clones. Mizuki was bloody and severely wounded. Ronin pulled out the giant shuriken from Iruka's back and laid him by a tree. He came to he saw Ronin standing guard and Naruto rest next to him.

"Ronin…" He said weakly as he reached for him. Ronin turned and spoke.

"What do you need Iruka?" He said as he kneeled next to him.

"You two did an outstanding job fighting Mizuki." Iruka said weakly. "I will pass you two out of consideration congrats." he said as he fainted. Ronin woke Naruto up and picked up Iruka and the scroll.

"We need to get back to the village." Ronin said as he led Naruto back leaving Mizuki behind. As they entered the village Kurenai spotted the boys and walked towards them.

"What happened?"

"Mizuki attacked us but we don't know why." Naruto said. With a shocked look on her face Kurenai told them to come to the Hokage Tower. Ronin and Naruto walked in with extremely embarrassed and humiliated faces. The Hokage saw the scroll and immediately became angry.

"We begin to think that another village ninja took our scroll!" Sarutobi said as he snatched away at the scroll." The penalty for that should be death, but I feel awfully gracious today so you two shall serve a night in prison. Ronin was about to speak but was stopped by Anbu dragging him away. Then he felt an aura he turned his head slightly and saw Mizuki standing and near death. Mizuki desperately lunged at the Anbu but was immediately killed by a shuriken to the throat. Ronin and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kurenai sighed in relief.

"I should be heading of I need to get ready for a team." Just then Iruka limped in with a excited face.

"Ronin and Naruto passed Lord Hokage!" Iruka said as he bowed.

"How? You told me they failed earlier." Sarutobi said. As he looked at Iruka questioningly.

"The boys mastered both shadow clone jutsu and item shadow clone jutsu. They used it will they were fighting Mizuki." Iruka said as he stopped bowing. "I overheard their conversation and Mizuki told them if they stole the scroll then he would pass them."

" If they were successful Mizuki would have killed them." Sarutobi pieced together. "Well they still have to serve the night in prison." He finished as Kurenai and Iruka left.

(In prison)

Ronin and Naruto walked in the prison. It was a bleak place and they were put in a cell with this interesting guy.

"Hey, names Rantu." He said. Ronin and Naruto walked to the opposite side of the cell avoiding Rantu. "What's wrong? scared of old me?" He said. Ronin lifted his head and showed the man his curse mark. Rantu backed away.

"Whats wrong? scared of old me?" Ronin mocked as he leaned back.

"OK kid. I can teach you something if I get to keep my life."

Ronin's eyes perked up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's wind style great wind cannon jutsu." he said as Naruto jumped ready to learn. Rantu looked at Ronin

"But first I need to test you natures." Rantu said as he pulled out two pieces of paper and placed it on each boy's hand "Now," he said "You have to focus your chakra into the papers it will react in a way what will tell you your nature."

Ronin focused his chakra in his paper and it burned up

"Ronin is a fire nature." Rantu said. Then Naruto tried and the paper split in half.

"Naruto is a wind nature." Rantu said. "Now I can teach him the jutsu but I will teach you a different hand seal. For this to work you guys study the scroll." Rantu said as he handed them a scroll.

( The next day )

Ronin and Naruto had mastered the techniques before they were released. When the boys left they immediately headed to the academy to meet their new sensei.

(At the academy)

Iruka stood in front of the room

"As you all have been told today you will all get teams and a sensei," then looking at a piece of paper he read the names of team one.

"Team one will be Ronin, Hinata and Naruto," Hinata gasped "Team two will be Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura. Team three will be Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru. Team four will be Choji, Yumi, and Koro." Then suddenly Ronin and Naruto walked in dirty, sweaty and tired. Everyone stared at the winged boy and his sibling.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as the boys sat down. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto turned red but hugged back.

"Anyway, go on and meet you sensei." Iruka said as everyone left.

"Who is it?" Ronin asked Hinata as she lead the boys.

"Our new sensei is Kurenai said as Ronin and Naruto faced each other and gulped. They were in some deep trouble when they saw her. They continued walking until they found her standing there waiting for them. Ronin and Naruto hid behind a tree.

"Hi Ronin and Naruto how was prison?" Kurenai said as Hinata faced them with complete surprise.

"It wasn't that bad i guess…" Naruto said as he faced Hinata.

"We learned some new jutsu from this guy." Ronin said.

"Well tomorrow we are going to train with Kakashi's team. But Ronin and Naruto you have some explaining to do with Hinata." Kurenai then disappeared with a puff. The boys faced her.

" _You_ stole the scroll? My clan went crazy when we learned the scroll was missing! Our strongest techniques are in that scroll!" Hinata yelled a as Ronin started to explain.

"Well we didn't pass the first time and the offer Mizuki sensei gave us was tempting, but then he tried to _KILL_ us Hinata!" Ronin yelled back with fire in his eyes. Ronin turned and walked away and Naruto looked at him as he did.

"Umm." was all he said to her. Hinata slap Naruto and started yelling again.

" _Umm?_ That's all you have to say for yourself! Naruto… don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" Hinata yelled walking away

Naruto stood in shock of what just happened then he shook his head and followed Hinata

"Wait I'm really sorry! Let me do something to make it up to you!" he yelled running to catch up to her. Hinata turned towards Naruto and slapped him.

"What do you have to offer me except your stupidity!?" Hinata caught herself and clasped her hands over her mouth. Naruto stopped in front of her.

"I live in poverty and I earn no money at all and when I try to make it up to you, you insult me. I knew you didn't like me just like everyone else." Naruto whispered as he walked away. Hinata felt completely broken hearted for him and his brother and she felt terrible for insulting him she turned and walked home.

 **Hey Guys just got a storm of reviews and favorites and thank the people below- Lavamaster and The Fel Champ**

Nogitsune 96, redvsblue-1 and Kaylafike500


	6. Chapter 6

The Bell Test Pass or Fail?

The next day was filled with awkwardness until the team meet Kakashi's team which included Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba. Then the teams started to speak.

"Hello Sasuke, Sakura,Kiba." Ronin said as he faced the two.

"What do you want freak." Sakura said as she turned her back on him.

"That's getting old so anyway let's get this started." Ronin said as he faced the two sensei

"Ok children today you will be competing to get these bells." Kurenai said as she and Kakashi pulled out two bells each.

"But there are only four bells and there are six of us." Hinata claimed as everyone faced her.

"No kidding." Ronin said as he turned back.

"Our point exactly. You see the ratio of the bell distribution. What can happen is both teams get two and one of the team members gets kicked or one team get three and the other gets one and the team that gets one will go back to the academy." Kakashi ranted as he and Kurenai put the bells on their belt. "You can only pass this test if you are willing to kill us. You get five minutes to strategize before the test begins"

Ronin, Naruto and Hinata huddled up.

"I know we are in an… disagreement but let's fix it after we get the bells." Ronin said as Hinata and Naruto nodded. "So here's the plan."

( Five minutes later )

"Times up! Time to battle!" Kakashi cheered as he prepared for the children. Ronin, Naruto and Hinata came at the to teachers with an excellent plan.

Ronin swung at Kakashi who merely sidestepped it. Naruto made hand signs and summoned five shadow clones and ran at Kakashi. He battled it out while Ronin was making magic symbols

"Fire Magic: Magma Floor!" Ronin yelled as the floor under Kakashi turned to lava. Kakashi fell in only to be replaced by a seared log. Ronin turned and made hand seals. "Fire style: Giant Dragon Flame jutsu!" Ronin yelled as Hinata and Naruto made hand seals of their own

"Great Wind Cannon!" Naruto call as a huge wave of wind blew out of his hands.

"Gentle Fist! Hinata called as she rushed towards the now helpless Kakashi. All attacks found their mark and Hinata retrieved both bells.

( With Kurenai )

 _These kids are weak they haven't even touched me yet_. She thought She then looked over at Kakashi and to her surprise was being taken down by her student's well coordinated attacks. She looked back at Sasuke who was now on the floor exhausted. Suddenly she was hit in the face by one of Naruto's clones. After she defeated it she saw that her students were rushing her way.

" Sheikhian technique: Fiery storm!" Ronin yelled as fire appeared out of thin air and enveloped Kurenai. Some of the attacks made their mark as Naruto took one bell and lept away. Hinata evacuated first before Kurenai started chasing them to retrieve the bell. She was followed by Naruto then Ronin.

( In the treetops )

"Good job guys." Naruto whispered as he sat on a branch.

"Yeah but Ronin what was with all the 'magic'?" Hinata asked as she handed the bells to Naruto.

"Well… remember the story Ino thought was fake? Well it was true and I have magical abilities." Ronin replied as he pulled out a piece of bread. Hinata stared at him in shock. Before she could say something. Kakashi appeared beside them. Just then the timer went off.

"Saved by the bell come on." Kakashi said as he jumped out the tree with the kid right behind him. Kurenai and Kakashi were slightly scorched and were impressed with Hinata, Ronin and Naruto.

"Ok who has the most bell's?" Kurenai said. Then Ronin raised his hand "We do." he said..

"How much do you have?" Kurenai asked. Hinata opened her hand showing the three bells. "How many do you have?" Kakashi asked his team. They all shook their heads "None." Kiba said. Kakashi looked at his team in disappointment.

"Ok then if we were serious about this you three would be going back to the academy but since we weren't you better get training." he said to his team walking away

"You three did amazing. We will train again tomorrow. Kurenai said to her team.

"Dismissed." she said.

Ronin walked off to the ramen shop when he got there he saw three people already there. A boy with short flowing hair and a katana turned around

"Hey aren't you Ronin?" he asked.

"Um yea. Who are you?" Ronin asked.

"The names Koro this is Yumi," he said pointing to the girl next to him who had still not turned around. "And that other guy there is Choji." he said pointing the the chubby one next to Yumi. Yumi finally turned around and waved

"Look, we're not looking for trouble so just go." she said. Ronin stared at her then laughed.

"I am no trouble, just hungry!" he said. "Wow, just because i have wings? That doesn't mean i'm evil," he said "You're funny." He then took a seat by Koro "I would like beef ramen please." he said taking out money to pay. "Sorry." Yumi said looking down in shame.

"It's no problem."Ronin said as his received his ramen and started eating.

"So what's up with the wings?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, what is up with you wings?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know the wings started growing in when I was 6." Ronin said as he kept eating.

"Can you fly dude?" Koro asked excitedly

"Yes, I can. I can show you after I finish eating." Ronin said as he ate some more ramen.

"Koro can we trust him?" Yumi asked

"Maybe we can but, we need to acquaint him so we can use his assistance in times of need."Koro whispered as Chouji finished his tenth bowl. "Chouji stop eating, we are on a budget as it is."

"But I'm hungry." Chouji whined as he faced him.

"You're always hungry." Yumi said.

"Done!" Ronin said as he walked out the shop. "You ready?" He said to the other three.

"Yes we are!" Koro said as the three walked out the shop. Ronin spread his wings and lifted himself of the ground as he flapped his wings.

"See ya later!" Ronin said as he flew away.

"Wow." Koro said looking as Ronin flew away. "That's amazing"

( At the Hyuuga estate )

"Hello father." Hinata said as she sat down cross legged.

"Hello darling Naruto visited earlier by the way. He said he wanted to apologize for yesterday, but you just missed said he was heading home if you want to meet him there." Hiashi said as he drank some tea. Hinata excused herself and walked away, but was intersected by her little sister Hanabi.

"Older sister can we play please?" Hanabi asked with pleading eyes.

"When I get back okay?" Hinata said as she left the house.

( Ronin and Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was home alone when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door Hinata was standing there.

"May I come in?" Hinata asked as she stood in front Naruto.

"Sure." Naruto said as he moved out the way. Hinata entered.

"Naruto I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have called you stupid I hope we can move past it." she said. "I am sorry that you are in poverty and so I will ask my father to buy you a house." Naruto was shocked.

"Wa wha?" was all he said when Hinata hushed him.

"It's okay Naruto My father likes you and Ronin so he might be easy to win over.

"O ok," Naruto stuttered "I'll have to tell Kurenai."

"Tell me what?" said a voice behind them. When they turned around there stood Kurenai.

(With Ronin)

Ronin was walking home from the ramen shop. When he got there all his stuff was gone

"Naruto! This better not be a prank!" Ronin yelled.

"Ronin! Were getting a new house all our stuff are in scroll." Naruto said as he drag Ronin to the Hyuuga estates

( Hyuuga estates )

"Ronin, Naruto good to see you again." Hiashi said as Hinata sat next to her father. "So you want a house you can use the empty two story house deeper in the estates. I will have you lead there by Hinata so rest."

( The Brother's house )

"It's huge!" Ronin and Naruto shouted in unison running around the place.

"Well goodnight you two." Hinata yawned as she left the house. Later that night Naruto and Ronin unpacked and discovered a secret basement and started constructing for a secret dojo. "This is awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah." Ronin agreed as he got in the bed. "Good night little bro." He yawned as he fell asleep.

(The next day)

"Ok team today we'll be going on our first mission." Kurenai said.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"Where to?" Ronin asked.

"Gardening." Kurenai said

(On the mission)

"Why!?" Naruto groaned as he pulled out a weed.

"Just weed and be quiet." Ronin said using his scythe as a sickle slicing weeds as Hinata came up behind him to pick up the weeds. Soon they were done with the weeds and as soon as they were Naruto ran off.

"Never again!" he yelled as he ran off. Ronin and Hinata watched him go.

"Hey you demon!" a lady yelled walking towards them. "You're done so get off my lawn!"

Ronin walked towards her "You need to pay us before we can leave." he said.

"I'm not paying demons!" she yelled in Ronin's face.

"Listen mam-" Ronin started but was interrupted when the lady slapped him in the face. Ronin fell to the floor. "OWW!" Ronin got up. "I will not be disrespected like this ever again!" Ronin shouted in the lady's face as he walked away off.

( The Brother's house )

Minutes after the boys came home Hinata walked in with three checks.

"Hey here's your pay." Hinata said as she handed each boy a check.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata sat down next to Naruto.

"Why does everyone hate you and why did the lady call you demons?" Hinata asked. Naruto felt uneasy so Ronin stepped in.

"Do you really want to know?" Ronin asked. Hinata nodded. "Well Me and Naruto both possess demons. Have you here of the nine-tail fox and the dragon of fire that attacked the village?" Hinata nodded again. "I posses the dragon demon and Naruto posses the nine-tailed fox." Hinata was now staring at the two boys.

"Yo..you mean you two..?" Hinata started

"Yes Hinata, we are jinjuriki." Naruto said as he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "We are still the same people you know and we would never hurt you."

"Thank you for telling me." Hinata shivered as she walked out the house.

( Few hours later )

Naruto was asleep and Ronin was on the roof of the house. His neck started to glow and a small green dragon came out and floated in front of him.

"Infurgus why am I here?" Ronin asked with dread in his eyes.

"You have a great purpose in life but you never knew anyone like you until you met the boy." Infurgus said as he landed on Ronin's head. "You had anymore visions?"

"No just dreams about fire." Ronin replied as he jumped off the roof and went inside. "Night Infurgus." Ronin said as he layed in the bed.

( Two Months later )

"Great news guys we are going on our first C ranked mission." Kurenai said to the kids. Ronin seemed very uneager, but Naruto was extremely excited.

"Finally we are going to be challenged!" Naruto shouted.

 **Hey guys we are back with another chapter. I am here to inform the people that I will be making a star wars fanfic and thank you mrstardust89 for following.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Boar Hunt

This chapter is a filler

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

When Ronin was young and lived in Hyrule there would be a giant feast on July 15th for the destruction of Ganondorf. Every year all the men and their sons went out to hunt the seasonal giant boar and this year Volga was taking Ronin.

"It's hot out here dad, can we just use our magic to hunt the boar?" Ronin asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We can't Ronin, we like all of the men and boys around you have to hunt it old fashioned. Volga claimed as he patted Ronin on the head. Then a man whispered in Volga's ear.

"Volga let's make him catch the boar by himself. We have a week until the boar is due and it would be funny to have him do it." The man whispered as he faced Ronin. "It would be good training for him and would teach him to be a man," he said "And, it would be funny." Volga considered his options and chose to send hisson out to find and retrieve the boar.

"Ronin you are going to catch the boar by yourself." Volga said as he dismissed the man. "You need the training by that I mean, you rely on your magic to much."

"Father I have the strongest magical power in this group, I could kill an army with one spark." Ronin countered as the other boys glared at him. "You want to fight?"

"Yeah because you think you're so tough so we are going to take you down." Hunter said as he and the other boys charged at Ronin. Ronin sidestepped every attack coming his way. He then punched everyone who was attacking with abnormal strength. Everyone fell to the floor.

"Fine I'll find the boar and bring it home by the end of the week. I need a horse to travel through." Ronin replied as he stared at his father.

"No you don't, you're going on foot." Volga declared as he sent his son off into the wilderness.

"Why can't any of the boys come with me?" Ronin questioned as he turned to his father

"You said it yourself you're better than all of them, so you are doing this on your own." Volga countered as he and the rest of the people turned and walked away.

"Fine. I'll go, I'll find the boar and become the best capturer ever!" Ronin roared into the forest as he dashed straight for it.

(With Volga)

"I'm back." Volga announced when got home.

"Hi honey." Impa looked around. "Where's Ronin?"

"He's hunting the boar by himself. He said he was stronger than everyone else so he's going to prove it." Volga laughed as he sat in a chair and picked up a book.

"Honey! Why did you do that! I mean he has the curse, but he's still our son!" Impa yelled as she slapped Volga who was surprised that Impa actually hit him. "I going to find him!" Impa rushed out the house.

(With Ronin)

The forest was filled with beast and other strong animals, but he was running away from the largest boar he has ever seen. He turned and looked as the boar caught up to him. Then he saw something fly over his head. Then the thing jumped straight at him.

"AHH!" Ronin cried as the animal landed next to him, but when he looked up it was just his mother with her traditional huge blade. She slashed and killed the boar.

"Ronin you're ok!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. He nodded "See what happens when you brag?" Impa explained as she put her extremely damaged son on her back and dragged the boar. They walked to a campsite.

"Ronin you are spending this week here because this is not the boar you've been looking for.

"What! That boar is huge though!" Ronin yelled as Impa put the boar over the fire.

"I know you haven't been to the festival before, but the boar is usually the size of a dragon." Impa explained as she looked up. For the first time Ronin seemed uneager to adventure into the midst of life.

"I never went to a festival because of my curse, right?" Ronin asked as his mother looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I heard you and father talking about the other day."

"You'll have to do this on you own though." Impa said ignoring Ronin as she held out her hand which glowed black and green. She placed her hand on the dirt which darkened from her touch. She lifted her hand which revealed a black scythe engraved in green symbols from both the sheikhian and dragonkin tribes.

"Here, my son this weapon that will forever be a symbol that represents you, use it well." Impa advised as she handed the weapon to him. Ronin held the scythe in his hands.

"I'll go, but I will prove that I am not evil." Ronin declared as he faced the forest again. He walked into the forest disappearing from sight.

( With Volga )

Volga walked down the stone roads of Hyrule and was being congratulated for getting rid of Ronin for the week. Then he heard something. He turned and was met with a devastating punch to his face. He fell to the ground and looked up. He saw a heart-broken and enraged Impa. Impa grabbed Volga and dragged him in their house. She slammed the door inches from his face.

"Y..you hurt him!" Impa cried as she fell to the floor.

"Wha.. hurt who?" Volga asked as he picked Impa up. She backed away.

"You hurt Ronin!" Impa yelled as she turned her back on him. (I know in the first chapter he was mistreated but that was later in his life.)

"You want me to do something about it?" Volga asked impatiently.

"You sent our son to catch a boar the size of a dragon! _Our son!_ " Impa yelled

"What? I wanted him to catch a good sized boar!" Volga announced as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going!?" Impa nearly shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"It's gambling night at the palace remember?" Volga said thinking he was free.

"You're not going anywhere until you find and apologize to your son." Impa demanded.

(With Ronin)

Ronin was moving through the brush and trees in confusion.

"Where's the lair of that boar?" Ronin asked himself then, out of the bushes a giant boar jumped at him. Ronin rolled out of the way.

"Found it." he muttered to himself. Ronin ran at the boar with his scythe in hand the boar whipped its head to the side slashing Ronin's chest with it's tusks and smacking him into the trees. When Ronin got up he put his hand on his chest and felt something warm. When he looked down he saw his hand was covered in blood. That was the last thing he saw before blacking out. He woke up back at his camp. He felt a familiar presence nearby. He rolled over.

"Dad…" Ronin said weakly as Volga sat next to him with a hardened face.

"Don't think that I did this on my own. Your mother made me find you." Volga said half-heartedly as he stood and feed Ronin some pills.

"You're the meanest bastard to treat me wrong!" Ronin yelled as he was immediately meet with a powerful slap. He looked at his father more broken and misunderstood than his mother. "I never asked to bare this curse, but it happened and I have been mistreated, deceived and doubted my entire life." Ronin sobbed as his father's face softened.

"I went out and found the boar for the festival that I never went to. I 'apparently' serve everyone in Hyrule in exchange for my life." Ronin claimed as he cried. "The only person that was ever nice to me was mom, and that was when YOU weren't picking on me. I want to know what it feels like to truly be loved dad is it really too much to ask for?" Volga looked at the child, his child. He picked the boy up and walked towards Hyrule. Ronin broke free.

"I am going to kill that boar, because I want to prove to everyone that I am really a powerful person without this curse!" Ronin grabbed the scythe of the ground and ran into the trees. Volga let him.

"I only tease you so you can get stronger! That's why I let the older boys beat you when you were little! Look at you now, they can't beat you! Because of me!" Volga started but Ronin was too far away to hear. Volga fell to his knees.

"Your mother didn't make me come, I did." he whispered to himself.

(With Ronin)

Ronin ran through the forest.

"I'll show him, I'll show them all!" as he said this his voice got deeper and deeper. Then he transformed into a small green dragon. He flew around until he found the boar resting in a clearing. " _Now's my chance."_ Ronin dove towards the boar, teeth bared and claws extended. He landed on top of the boar the transformed back into his human self. Ronin raised his scythe and impaled the boar's head. It awoke and threw Ronin of it's back. Ronin landed on the top of a tree. He recoiled and jumped out the tree and breathed cursed flames from his mouth. The flames enveloped the boar, killing it but not cooking it.

Ronin stared up at his scythe he decided to get it later. He turned into a dragon to have the strength to bring it back to the city.

(With Volga and Impa)

When Volga heard the inevitable crash of the boar's mighty wrath he returned to the city and informed his wife of the news. Impa was devastated that Ronin refused to go home and died. The two informed King Link of the news and held a memorial service that same day. While everyone payed their respects, (Yeah right) and mourned the loss. Then the people of Hyrule heard the faint flapping of wings. Everyone turned and saw a green dragon with a humongous boar in its claws. It dropped the boar and turned into Ronin who landed on the side of the boar.

"Don't act like you cared about me!" Ronin yelled weakly as everyone faced the boy. "Enjoy your stupid festival." He walked forwards, everyone moved except Link, Zelda and their daughter Amelia. "Get out of my way, I'm done with you so called 'perfect' city."

Ronin hardly walked five feet when he collapsed. Impa ran towards him and picked him up. She walked away with her son in her arms. All the citizens then turned and stared at Volga who seemed to be responsible for all the propaganda.

"Who cares for the kid? He bares the curse." a man said somewhere in the crowd.

"Yeah we should just have the feast now!" Another man cried. Eventually the shouts became arguments.

"Halt!" Link roar at the crowd. "Do you have no respect! He is only a child!"

"Yeah, a child that carries Infurgus, the death dragon!" A woman countered.

"I could care less if he carried Ganondorf himself, he is still part of this city, so we shall prepare the boar while the child gets medical help." Link announced to the crowd.

(With Impa)

Ronin was laying on a bed beside her as she desperately tried to heal her son. There was no clear signs of healing in his body. She put her palm on his chest which caused Ronin to cough up blood. She placed her hand on top of his heart. When she felt no pulse Volga walked in the room.

"What's going on." Volga asked. Impa looked up eyes wide and watery.

"Ronin doesn't have pulse! We need to get him to a hospital!" Impa cried as she picked up Ronin again. Volga blocked her path.

"I can revive him here. Trust me." Volga said as he grabbed his son from his wife's arms. He placed Ronin back on the bed. He pulled of his helmet revealing short, wavy blond hair with his pale red eyes.

Volga closed his eyes and placed his hand on Ronin's chest. A dim red glow illuminated from Ronin's chest. Ronin's move just a little.

"I will take awhile for him to wake up, but he will." Volga claimed as he sat beside Impa, who was amazed of his new found ability. Impa place her hand back on top of Ronim's chest. She now felt a small pulse.

"He knows now." Volga said openly as he hugged Impa.

"He already told me. Are you sure this will work?" Impa asked as she hugged back. Volga kissed Impa. "I would never lie to you, honey." Volga assured. "I really love you."

(10 days later)

Ronin stirred and rolled around the bed. He felt a warm and loving presence. He rolled over to find his father sleeping next to him with an arm extended over him.

"Dad…" Ronin began. Volga woke up and faced the boy in a warm smile.

"It's ok, you didn't miss the festival." Volga said sleepily. Impa walked in the room.

"Ronin! You're awake." Impa said as she embraced him. Then there was a knock at the door. Impa picked up Ronin and set him on the floor. They walked to the door and opened it, they found Link, Zelda and Amelia in fancy clothes.

"It seems that Ronin is awake. Good thing too, because the boar has just been finished cooking. Link said. Ronin looked at his mother

"I don't have any fancy clothes." Ronin explained as he sat in a chair. " _I am extremely hungry and I can smell the deliciousness._ " Ronin drooled as everyone questioningly stared at him.

"You may come to the castle to pick up a suit." Link said. "Are you in the academy?"

"No I am not, mom." Ronin claimed as he stared at his mother as his father stumbled into the room.

"Good morning your majesty." Volga said as he bowed to them. "Ronin bow to them."

"No one in this city deserves my respects, no matter who high and mighty they are." Ronin protested as he exited the house.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked as she grabbed the boy. Ronin disappeared from sight.

(Present)

Ronin stared wide-eyed at the boar he was ordered to kill on a mission with his team. Hinata, Naruto and Kurenai watched the boy as they backed away.

"NEVER AGAIN!" Ronin yelled as he summoned his scythe and started hacking at it with all his might. Soon the boar was completely eradicated from existence.

 **Sorry it took so long I had… things going on see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dragon's Fall

It was late spring in Konoha and the wind was blowing strong. Today was Ronin's free day and his alone. He sat on top of Hokage mountain.

"Ronin how come you got a free day, but not me and Hinata?" Naruto announced with bruises all over his body.

"Because Kurenai sensei said I needed to calm down after the boar mission." Ronin said lazily. Then Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru came into sight.

"Hey Ronin seems like you are having a good time." Ino said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes .Ronin sat up.

"I am having a good time, but I need to spar." Ronin said as he dusted himself of.

"Well.. the only person you haven't fought is me, what a drag." Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Well then let's go, we can fight in the park." Ronin said as he jumped of the mountain.

"Well Shikamaru you are in a world of pain." Ino said as everyone faced Shikamaru.

"Yeah when I fought Ronin I thought I knew all his moves, but I lost." Naruto groaned as he remembered the pain.

"When I fought him he completely corrupted my mind when I used mind possession jutsu." Ino claimed.

"But when I fought him he just chained me up with my own chakra." Hinata said.

"Really, that's what happened to you guys? I'll just die against him." Shikamaru said as he walked down the mountain with everybody. They saw Ronin meditating with green fire enveloping him. He looked up and spoke.

"Ready Shikamaru?"

"Yes… _this_ _is going to be a drag…_ " Shikamaru nodded.

Ronin dashed at Shikamaru and swung. Ronin landed the blow. Shikamaru set him up. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Ronin froze.

"No I got you." Ronin said. Shikamaru then noticed that he couldn't move. Then his shadow erupted into flames. Shikamaru fell to the floor. Shikamaru performed a sweep kick to trip Ronin. The attack landed and Ronin fell to the floor, but he brought his fist down towards Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru nearly dodged the attack and Ronin got up and stepped on shikamaru's stomach.

"I win again. You guys should train more." Ronin laughed as he danced around then rushed home.

"See Shikamaru!" Everyone said in unison.

"You got totally destroyed Shikamaru!" Ino laughed as they picked Shikamaru up and headed to Naruto's house. Once they arrived they saw Ronin feasting on the last bowl of ramen.

"My… My ramen. Ronin!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Ronin with insane speed. Ronin jumped over the couch in fear. Naruto captured Ronin and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Help! Help!" Ronin shouted as Naruto angrily dragged him across the floor. Everyone shook their head s.s. A couple minutes later Naruto dragged Ronin wrapped in extremely strong rope and tape over his mouth.

"Help me hang him on a flagpole." Naruto demanded. Everyone surrounded him and heard his terrified cries.

(1 hour later )

Ronin 'learned' his lesson about eating Naruto's ramen and beating Shikamaru up badly.

"See you tomorrow guys" Ino and Shikamaru said as they walked away.

"I'll have to stay here for the night, if you don't mind." Hinata said as she slumped over the couch.

"There's no problem. I am going to pull Ronin down from the pole." Naruto said nearly laughing as he walked out the door. A few minutes later Naruto dragged a half-awake Ronin wrapped in rope.

"Is Ronin o.k. he looks odd." Hinata said as Ronin woke up. They heard enraged muffles behind the tape. Naruto ripped it off.

"First off, OWW! And second it was just ramen you idiot!" Ronin yelled as Hinata untied him. "I going out." Ronin left the house in anger and disbelief.

(With Ronin)

Ronin traveled through the dark village aimlessly. He eventually ran into Kakashi who was walking aimlessly too.

"Ronin long time no see." Kakashi said as he joined him in his walk. "You seem distressed, what's wrong?"

"Uhh.. nothing, I just need some air." Ronin said.

"Do you know how to summon? I mean you seem like you could." Kakashi questioned as they continued down the road.

"Well kinda, I mean I can summon tiny dragons." Ronin answered as Ronin stopped in front of Kurenai's house. "See ya later Kakashi." As Ronin knocked on the door and Kakashi continued down the road.

"See ya kid." Kakashi left from Ronin's sight. Suddenly Kurenai opened the door.

"Hey Ronin. How was your day off?" Kurenai asked joyfully as Ronin stood in front of the door.

"It was ok except that Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino tied me up to the flagpole in front of the Hyuuga estates." Ronin said as Kurenai's face changed from joyful to surprised. "No need to take action I'll just sleep on Hokage mountain." Ronin ran off disappearing from sight.

(Gerudo Desert)

"Son, Ronin has become extremely powerful. He might discover he has the triforce of equality and defeat everyone in the land. (That empty part of the triforce)" Ganondorf claimed to his son.

"Father you want me to act now?" A boy said from behind Ganondorf.

"No we shall wait until midday when you have more power." Ganondorf said as the boy moved to his side.

"So this is Ronin. Huh… always thought he would be bigger." The boy said

"Well I reversed his age Ghirahim so he wouldn' be as big as you." Ganondorf whispered. "Go train child." Ghirahim left the room. "You days are numbered Ronin Dragonkin."

(With Ronin)

Ronin lied on top of Hokage mountain with no one to bother him. He stared up at the stars wondering where his original home was. He sat up with a loud growl from his stomach. Ronin started to think.

" _Time to go back. I hope a restaurant is still open."_ He walked down the empty road to find that he was standing in front of a yakiniku. (A great place where you can cook you own meat. Originates in Japan). He turned to see Koro, Yumi, Choji and their sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Koro waved him over. Ronin entered the shop and walked towards the team.

"Hey there Ronin how's life?" Koro asked as he offered a seat.

"Difficult. I was tied up, hung as a flag and extremely hungry." Ronin replied dreadfully with shade over his face.

"Who is he?" Asuma questioned as Yumi offered the boy some food.

"Ronin Dragonkin from Hyrule." Ronin explained as he lavishly ate his piece of beef.

"Hyrule! You mean the country with the knights and everything?" Asuma questioned again in pure bliss.

"Yes and I'm an outcast so I ended up here." Ronin answered with a questioning look.

"Ronin where are your wings?" Choji asked as Koro remembered.

"Still on me." Ronin turned. "They are under my shirt."Yumi gave him a plate full of food. "Thanks Yumi."

"No problem." Yumi answered as she went back to nagging at Choji.

"Where's your team?" Koro asked.

"Could you hold off the questions? I mean seriously." Ronin asked as he consumed everything on his plate. " _(Sigh)_ Naruto, Hinata and Kurenai sensei are all at home while I roam the streets of Konoha freely." Ronin's tattoo started to illuminate lightly. "I have to go. Thanks for the food."

Ronin rushed out the restaurant and dashed towards home. " _What is it Infurgus?"_ Ronin questioned.

" _Oh nothing just wanted to mess with you."_ Infurgus giggled evilly.

"If we weren't stuck together I would obliterate you." Ronin warned as he slowed towards his house. _"If were weren't stuck together you would be weak."_ Infurgus said. Ronin unlocked the door to find Naruto and Hinata sleeping on each other's shoulders. "This is gold." Ronin ran and found his camera from a secret trader on the shores of the hidden villages who arrived from Hyrule. Ronin took a silent .picture, checked if it was good and left to his bed.

(The next morning)

Ronin walked down stairs to find that Naruto and Hinata have not risen. He grabbed an apple and waited for them to wake up with the camera at his side. Eventually they both woke up.

"Good morning lovebirds how'd you sleep." Ronin asked playfully as Hinata turned bright red and Naruto looked away in embarrassment. "There is so much blackmail to do and all the time in the world."

"Shut up Ronin you're really gonna pay for this." Naruto claimed as he walked to his room.

"Not as much as you are." Ronin said delightfully with the camera in his hand. Ronin turned. "And you. What am I going to do with you?"Hinata stood there red as a tomato.

"Don't think of anything weird!" Naruto and Hinata yelled in unison.

"Fine, let's go meet Kurenai sensei." Ronin giggled as he headed for the door. The three walked out the door and was meet by Hiashi.

"Good morning." Hiashi said grimly.

"Good morning, father." Hinata said bitterly as she locked gazes with Hiashi.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Naruto said breaking the tension and pushed Hinata away. Ronin followed close behind.

"Aren't you salty today. Woke up on the wrong side of Naruto?" Ronin giggled, but was immediately meet with death glares. Ronin backed up ten inches.

"Shut it you moron. We will find some dirt on you some day." Naruto growled backed as they continued down the road.

"I'll just meet you there then." Ronin informed as he raced away.

"He's dead when we get home." Naruto said. "Anyway. Sorry I got us in this mess."

"No Naruto it was both of are faults." Hinata informed as they passed Kiba's house. Kida walked out the house.

"Hey guys. We are having another two team training today." Kiba claimed as he walked beside them with Akamaru perched on his head.

"I hope it's free-for-all so we can finally defeat Ronin!" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. After two minutes the group made it to the training grounds to see Ronin arguing with Sasuke and Sakura.

"At least I Have a family!" Sakura yelled. She was instantly meet with a punch to the gut which caused her to fall over.

"I have Naruto and Hinata and that's enough family for me." Ronin said proudly.

"Stop fighting. You can fight during the free-for-all no holds bar match." Kakashi said plainly. "100 ryo says Ronin will win." Kakashi whispered in Kurenai's ear.

You stay here Akamaru. Ok." Kiba informed as Akamaru barked in agreement

"Deal." Kurenai said. "All right, our first exercise is going to be 100 push ups in 2 minutes. Anything after that is not counted! Ready! Begin!" Everyone shot to the floor and started the senseless training. Kiba was the first to finish followed by Ronin then Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. Sakura failed the challenge.

"Anyone you fails a challenge will be tied up till the match." Kakashi chimes as he picked up Sakura and tied her to a post. Next is tree jumping. First person to jump back to the village and back wins and no teleporting Ronin." Ronin nodded. "Begin!" Ronin and Kiba shared the lead being closely followed by Sasuke.

"You're going to lose Kiba!" Ronin exclaimed as he jumped extremely high and glided back to earth, reaching the village first.

"His wings give him an advantage." Kurenai warned.

"All these exercises give an advantage for each person, but Ronin seems to use all aspects to win." Kakashi noted. Ronin turned back and was the first on to finish. He was followed by Kiba then Sasuke, but Naruto and Hinata tied so they were tied to a pole.

"The next challenge is chakra control, you will stand on water until you fall." Kakashi announced. Kiba immediately lost and was tied up. Now it was Ronin vs Sasuke.

"Your final challenge is to defeat either me or Kurenai, chose wisely." Kakashi warned.

"I'll fight Kurenai sensei." Sasuke said plainly.

"Guess I'll fight Kakashi sensei." Ronin said.

"You'll never win!" Sakura yelled at Ronin.

"Says the one who was tied up first." Ronin countered as he face Kakashi. "I'm ready."

"So am I." Kakashi said. Ronin ran at Kakashi. Ronin swung a right hook, but was missed by a mile. Kakashi saw an opportunity and slammed his fist into Ronin's gut. Unfortunately for Kakashi it turned into a log. Ronin was hiding in a tree will he summoned shadow clones. The all performed the same jutsu.

"Fire style: Great flame dragon jutsu!" Ronin said as ten giant fiery dragons rushed towards Kakashi. They all made contact and burned Kakashi. In the end Kakashi was blackened on some parts of his skin. "I win." Ronin declared as he sat down. Ronin turned and saw Sasuke defeated by Kurenai using a genjutsu.

"We will let everyone rest until the free-for-all, but Kakashi you need to train your students more efficiently." Kurenai said disappointed.

"I'll do that next time." Kakashi said weakly as he stood up and dusted himself off. Ronin sat down and pulled a piece of bread out of his pouch and started to munch away at it. Kurenai sat next to him.

"You know everyone is going to attack you first right?" Kurenai acknowledged as Ronin looked over.

"Yeah, I'll take Sakura out first the Hinata and Naruto then Kiba then Sasuke." Kurenai looked at Ronin with a raised eyebrow before getting up and leaving.

After everyone was untied the match began. As soon as Kurenai said start everyone ran at Ronin but, with reflexes as quick as lightning he avoided all the attacks coming his way. Eventually jumped in the air and threw a shuriken and made hand signs.

"Item Shadow clone jutsu!" he said as hundreds of ninja stars appeared and flew at his opponents. He then ran up to Sakura and uppercutted her instantly knocking her out. Then he threw ninja stars at Hinata and when Naruto turned to try to protect her Ronin sweep kicked him and then kicked him in the face knocking him out. Hinata ran at him and tried to punch him she glazed him in the arm, but Ronin turned and hit her in the side of her head with his palm, a pressure point knockout. When Kiba ran at Ronin he taunted Kiba.

"Not so strong without your puppy are you?" Kiba was enraged.

"He's a wolf!" he yelled and sent a left hook at Ronin. Ronin ducked and was meet with a kick from Kiba in the gut. When Kiba flew backwards as Sasuke kicked him Ronin the back. Ronin toppled over. After recovering he jumped in the air and summoned millions of kunai

"Item shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled. Again hundreds of shuriken and kunai flew at Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke started weaving signs.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" while Kiba was hit was some of the kunais all the ones that came at Sasuke were disintegrated. Kiba pulled all the projectiles out of his body and called Akamaru over. When Akamaru arrived he made some hand signs.

"Man beast clone!" Akamaru transformed into a look alike of Kiba. "Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru spun in a whirlwind at Ronin. Ronin jumped into the air and using his wings to fly he then shot a cursed flame fireball at it. The fireball exploded on impact blasting Kiba and Akamaru across the field. Ronin turned to Sasuke who was weaving sings again.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Ronin fell back to the floor avoiding the attack. The he ran up to Sasuke a kicked him flat in the face. But it turned into a log. When Ronin turned Sasuke was there and punched him in the face. Ronin fell to the floor.

"Give up." Sasuke said as Ronin got to his knees.

"Never." he whispered.

"What was that? You giving up?" Sasuke asked.

"I said." Ronin said quietly " _Never!_ " Roin sprang up and high kicked Sasuke knocking him out. Ronin fell to his knees exhausted. Then a portal opened soon after Ghirahim came out of it.

"Now that your friends have weakened you, your life is mine for the taking." he said. Kurenai and Kakashi started to run towards them but a portal opened up and they ran into it transported elsewhere.

"Who are you?" Ronin questioned as Ghirahim summoned a crystal blade.

"Ghirahim, son of Ganondorf and I'm here for your head!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he licked his lips. Ghirahim rushed as at Ronin with crystal daggers over his head. The daggers flew forward and slashed Ronin in his arms. Then Ghirahim rushed in and slashed at Ronin. Ronin nearly avoided the sword. Ronin jumped into the trees and summoned his scythe. He looked back up, but Ghirahim disappeared.

"Always check behind you." Ghirahim swung his blade. Ronin blocked with his scythe. Then Ghirahim kicked Ronin in the ribs. Ronin flew through ten trees back into the training field. Ronin turned to see hundreds of daggers heading towards him. All the daggers embedded themselves into his body. He fell to the floor. Naruto woke up to see his brother falling to the floor. He stood and summoned clones.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as his clones rushed toward Ghirahim.

"You think that will stop me!" Ghirahim shouted as giant blades impaled all the clones. While Ghirahim was distracted Naruto took all the daggers out of Ronin.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"No bro I need to get healed and quickly.

(With Kurenai)

Ganondorf had Kurenai and Kakashi in a cell

"So, You are the ones who cared for Ronin? You seem alright." Ganondorf concluded.

"Let us go!" Kurenai yelled as she started to punch the cell.

"I need you here for now. I have been studying a long time. I need Ronin dead as part of my quest for total domination, but you may not know me. So I teamed up with someone all ninja know." Then a snake-like man appeared.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yesss and I will along with Ganondorf will dominate Konoha." Orochimaru explained.

"We will just warn Konoha and stop you and this man." Kakashi growled as Kurenai pulled him away from the cell bar.

"Keep cool, we need to protect the children as long as possible." Kurenai whispered.

"And how do we do that?" asked Kakashi

"The only way we can. Stalling." Kurenai grinned.

(Back with Ronin)

Ronin and Naruto held their own against Ghirahim. Hinata started to get up.

'Crystal storm!" Ghirahim yelled as Ronin and Naruto were surrounded by crystal shards. The crystal smashed into Ronin and Naruto's exploded on impact and destroyed the camera. Then Hinata charged in and hit Ghirahim in some of his magical energy sources. The crystal shards eventually lost momentum and eventually fell to the floor.

"You're done!" Ronin shouted as he slashed at Ghirahim while Naruto and Hinata attacked him from the back. Ganondorf knew that Ghirahim was going to die. He teleported Orochimaru back to his lair, Kurenai and Kakashi just outside the village and himself into the middle of the battle. When he appeared, He attacked everyone with an explosion of dark magic. Naruto and Hinata flew back, but Ronin seemed to be unaffected. Suddenly Ronin was meet with a degenerating punch to the face.

"No!" Ghirahim yelled "I can kill them myself!" he took a step towards Ghirahim and fainted. Ganondorf teleported Ghirahim away.

"Ganondorf, what are you doing here." Ronin growled.

"You should know that answer. To kill you." Ganondorf smiled wickedly. Ronin jumped at Ganondorf with his eyes glowing green. He started to envelop Ganondorf in both black and green flames.

"Two cursed flames: Cursed shadowfire!" Two flames came out of Ronin's hands then fused together into a deadly flame. The combined blast hit Ganondorf and kept raging or a couple of seconds before blowing up. After the explosion cleared, Ronin saw his attempt to destroy Ganondorf failed.

"You thought an attack that weak would even harm _me_?" Ganondorf laughed.

"No, but this will." Ronin disappeared in a second. as Naruto and Hinata went to help Kiba so he could assist them. Then a huge green dragon erupted from the trees and thousands of kunai with explosive tags flew close behind. Ganondorf was run over by the dragon and meet with thousands of explosions. When the explosions stopped, Ganondorf was hurt, but still standing. Ganondorf turned and faced Ronin in his dragon form.

"Seems you learned how to transform. That's not going to help you." Ganondorf began.

" **You're not talking to the kid anymore! Long time no see Ganondorf!"** Ronin said in a deep, menacing voice.

"Infurgus. You seem crazy as always." Ganondorf confirmed as he charged at the dragon, but was immediately meet with a giant flaming claws encircling his body and seared him then sent him flying. Ganondorf maneuvered in the air and threw a giant orb of shadow magic at Infurgus. It missed Infurgus while infurgus rushed at him with his claws extended. infurgus flew past slashing Ganondorf in the process. Ganondorf thought hard. _If I keep taking hits from the beast it will surely kill me. Then my son would be alone_.

"Enough!" a beam of energy came out of Ganondorf's hand and blasted Infurgus out of the sky. Then Ganondorf teleported above him and slammed his fist into his chest. Ganondorf then released a fury of punches. Ronin turned back into his human-form from the amount of damage he was taking.

"You are a great bane of Hyrule itself, even more deadly than me!" Ganondorf yelled. Then everyone heard a mighty roar from above. Ronin fought off Ganondorf and looked up. He saw a blazing red dragon diving towards the earth.

"Father?" Ronin whispered as the beast landed next to him. The beast only turned and grabbed Ganondorf and flew away. "That.. that was my father!"

"Ronin are you ok?" Naruto asked as he picked Ronin up. Then Naruto looked at Ronin's camera. "Your camera was destroyed, so you can't blackmail us.

"Yeah, but I nearly died protecting everyone and everything in Konoha." Ronin stated. Hinata and Kiba walked over to join the conversation.

"I don't know what just happened, but by the extremely intense danger more attacks are coming, right?" Kiba questioned.

"But who was that dragon?" Hinata noted as she face Ronin. He just shrugged.

"I don't know, but you people owe me." Ronin informed. Then Kurenai and Kakashi appeared.

"Are you ok?!" Kurenai asked as she looked around.

"No, I am not ok thank you very much. I was the only one risking their lives to protect this land." Ronin said.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you Neo Aegis for favoriting we will not let you down! Tell your friends, tell your foes! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meeting scarf kid

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

A week after the Ganondorf incident Ronin were held lower for being 'responsible' for drawing him here. Today the boys were on a roof a distance away from a protest about killing them.

"Kill the boys and let's move on people! Find them and kill them!" One of the leaders chanted as a man turned and looked up. He saw the boys sitting on the roof.

"There they are! Kill them!" The man said as the mob of civilians ran towards the building. Ronin looked down, sighed and threw a scroll into the middle of the crowd. The scroll exploded into a giant blob of smoke as the boys jumped atop roofs to get the home.

"And that is why I never want to go back to Hyrule." Ronin ran as he explained. Naruto nodded.

"Wow. They treated you worse there than here. They must be some evil people." Naruto said. He turned around and stared at the people "Why do we even run? It's not like they could actually hurt us." Naruto said. "And they know they can't kill us, all they can do is make us run. So why give them what they want?" he asked. Ronin shrugged.

(Later)

Ronin approached Hinata and Ino talking.

"What are you talking about?" Ronin asked innocently Ino turned.

"Didn't you hear? Yumi asked Shino out on a date."

"Shino? That sulky bug boy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah didn't you realise that she liked him?" Ino asked. Ronin thought about it.

(Flash back)

It was midday and Ronin decided to talk to Asuma. After he couldn't find him walked up to Yumi.

"I was training with Shino and.." was all she actually heard Ronin say. She started to think about Shino while murmuring,

"Shino? Yeah. He's great. So strong and handsome.." Yumi murmured.

"Uhh ok I'll try to find Asuma." Ronin said as he walk away

(Present)

"I guess, but what about Shino? He usually doesn't show emotion." Ronin questioned.

"Well he kinda likes her… a lot. What? Are you jealous?" Ino questioned.

"No. I never showed or felt any deep interest in anyone. Besides who would be attracted to anyone who has giant wings.?"

"No one showed any interest in you and big sulky seemed to like her to." Ino countered.

"Well that's interesting" Ronin said as he walked away.

"He has been shaky the past week." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"Where are you going anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We were going to the my place, but if you hang out with us we have to go somewhere else." Ino said.

"I'm just going home. Don't wanna be on the street with people after Ronin." Naruto explained as he jumped away.

"See you at the estates Naruto." Hinata said. There was a rustle in the bushes to their left after Naruto had gone.

"Finally they're gone." Sakura said as she crawled out the bushes.

"So that's where lady uselessness crawled from." Ino said with a massive grin on her face.

"I couldn't be more useless than Hinata who's always hanging around those freaks."Sakura said.

"Whoa, don't bring me into this, they are great friends to have, it's not like you would understand." Hinata countered as she and Ino continued to move forward.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok then." Ino said as she and Hinata dashed away.

"Sometimes I wish she would just disappear." Hinata said

"Ditto." Ino said. The two walked to Ino house.

(Ronin)

Ronin walked towards the doors of his house he found a boy with a long blue scarf around his neck running through the estates. Ronin ran and stopped the boy and covered him with his wings to prevent escape.

"Whoa little guy this is a private estates you can't be here." Ronin whispered deeply.

"Hey let me go! I am the grandson of the Hokage!" The kid yelled.

"Notice the wings?" The kid nodded. "I have the death dragon so don't test me and tell me what you are doing here."

The kid moved his hand towards his pocket. "I'm just searching the neighborhood." Then a shopkeeper came chasing after the boy.

"Hey kid! Give me back the scroll! I can't believe you are the grandson of the Hokage" The shopkeeper yelled as he moved closer. Ronin unraveled his wing revealing the boy.

"Fine." The boy said as he handed the scroll over. The shopkeeper walked away only to be replaced by the Hokage.

"Sorry Ronin for my grandson disturbing you evening." The Hokage said as he grabbed the boy. "Konohamaru you are in so much trouble when I hand you over to Asuma. They walked away.

 _That was weird._ Ronin thought as he opened the door. On the table he found a small box wrapped in wrapping paper. He picked the box up. Today was September 23, his birthday. He looked at the tag on the side, which said that it was from all of his friends.

He opened the box. Inside it was a photo of everyone he befriended and a small jade gem. He hung the picture up on the wall and proceeded up to his room with the jade. He placed the jade in a box with a lot of other gems. When he walked down the stairs Naruto entered the door.

"Ronin! I meet Kurenai in the street and she told me that we are going on a C ranked mission."

"So?" Ronin replied blandly.

"We are also going on a C ranked mission to a forest where an unidentified camp is! Hinata, Kurenai and I went to the tower and got the mission." Naruto chattered.

"Do I get a say in this?" Ronin asked skeptically as he eyed Naruto. He froze.

"Uhh.. Well I guess, but you need to talk to Kurenai about it." Naruto stuttered.

"It doesn't matter just pack your things. I am going to treat myself to a relaxing night on Hokage mountain." Ronin said as he walked towards the door. When he opened the door Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino who had Yumi clinging to his arm came with gifts and a cake. Ronin reconsidered his actions and let the group in. Then the boy he saw earlier ran into his house.

"Scarf kid! Who are you running from now?" Ronin asked as he lifted the boy by the shirt

"Asuma! I am running from Asuma!" Konohamaru screamed as he wiggled from Ronin's grasp and ran deeper in the house only to lead Asuma dashing into the house. Asuma quickly grabbed the kid by his scarf and dragged him out the door.

"Konohamaru. I will destroy you if you do anything like that ever again!" Asuma yelled as he held the kid towards his face. Then he dragged the boy out the house with all who were inside staring at the sight. Naruto slowly closed the door.

(An hour later)

"Okay guys. Thank you for this" Ronin thanked as he layed on the couch.

"No problem Ronin." Naruto said as he sat in a chair and the gang sat around. Ronin placed his hand outwards and opened his palm. A small green flame appeared with a symbol. He stared at it the he had a memory.

(In the memory)

Ronin stood in front of an argument he and Amelia the king and queen's daughter on the battlefield.

"Shut the hell up Amelia! You were never valuable on this team with you weak healing magic and harmless lightning! This is no place for a spoiled bratty excuse of a warrior!" Ronin roared as he fought off wraiths and goblins.

"And you call yourself one! You could never survive against a real enemy!" Amelia counter as she fired lightning from her palms.

"You mean like the boar **I** killed when I was like nine!" Ronin yelled back as he slayed more monsters.

"You got lucky you piece of …" Amelia was cut off from the calls of the conscious world. Ronin woke up.

"Ronin you okay?" Hinata asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine just remembered someone. I rather not talk about it now." Ronin said as everyone face him with concern. "Fine. It was about me on the edge of a battlefield with my partner Amelia, the princess of Hyrule. She was constantly nagging at me for being the worst warrior. "Let's start eating guys, I'm starving."

Everyone let the topic drop and feasted on the food and cake. Ronin enjoyed the birthday he wished he had many years before.

(The next day)

Naruto and Hinata walked through the front door with packs to find Ronin walking towards them with only his scythe.

"Hey Ronin, why don't you have any equipment for the mission?" Naruto asked as he followed Hinata out the estates.

"I think that this mission won't take long." Ronin said as he closed the door and followed close behind. "All we're doing is finding out who's camp it is. It's so simple Kurenai's not coming."

"She's not?" Hinata asked as they traveled down the road.

"No. Honestly it is just a camp of ninja's seriously doesn't

sound that bad. I might not even be a ninja at all, just civilians or just one of them heard it's a small camp" Ronin replied as he stretched out his wings. Naruto shrugged.

"Ok," he said."Did you know that Kiba's team is also going on a C ranked mission? He told me today." Ronin and Hinata shook their heads.

"Sakura is going to die" Ronin said negatively.

"Hey, she might not be nice but you shouldn't say that." Hinata said

"Well she shouldn't be a jerk all the time." Ronin countered tiredly.

"We are nearing the gates." Naruto whispered.

"Great… Hinata you have the mission information right?" Ronin asked as his gaze was meet with the guards.

"Yes and don't worry." Hinata whispered back as she pulled out the scroll. She showed the scroll to the guards and they let them past. Hinata saw Kiba's team by the gates with Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." Ronin yawned as the groups neared.

"Morning Ronin. Heard you and your team are heading on a C ranked mission."

"Morning. We are going on a C-Ranked mission too." Ronin yawned as he waved towards them. Smoke rose from the forest. Ronin eyed the smoke and looked back at Hinata. He and his team dashed of towards the smoke.

(In the forest)

In the trees the team saw a small camp. The fire had been put out in front of one tent a person was standing. The person was in full armor. Red knight armor.

' _Definitely not a ninja'_ Ronin thought as the team crept towards the camp. "Split up and what for my signal." Ronin whispered. Naruto and Hinata nodded and quietly moved through the bushes. Ronin made the signal and the group jumped out of the bushes. Naruto threw kunais at the person. The kunais bounced off the armor.

The person turned and held his hands up.

"Hold on. I mean no harm, I am just looking for some...one." The person stopped and stared at Ronin. "Ronin is it really you?"

"Uhh. yes but, who are you." Ronin asked. The person pulled of the helmet to reveal that he was a boy about Naruto's age.

"You don't know me but I know you. We came here to find you." Ronin's eyes thinned.

"Well that gives me a better reason to bring you in. Guys get him!" Ronin shouted. Naruto ran at him kunai in hand.

"Wait," Ronin said to himself. "Did he say we?" Then something burst from the tent. It was another kight holding a longsword. It swung at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and tackled the knight. The other knight put back on his helmet and ran in the tent. He came out with a short sword and a shield.

"Get off me!" the black knight yelled. The red knight ran at naruto and kicked him in the chest. The black knight stood back up.

"You take those two," the black one said nodding to Hinata and Naruto. "I got him" "Ronin prepare for the worst beating of your life." the Black knight sheathed his longsword and raised his fists. Ronin ran at him and punched him in the face. The knight's head barely moved as he punched Ronin in the stomach. Ronin spat out blood. Ronin recovered and countered with a flaming punch to the black knights chest. The knight moved back with a bright green flame in his chest.

"That little move will keep hurting you for a long while." Ronin grinned

(With Naruto and Hinata)

The two were holding up well against the red knight who was now performing a reckless fury of slashes. Naruto and Hinata both avoided the assault and slashed the knight's armor with kunais. There efforts were let down as the kunais shattered against the armor. Naruto jumped back and summoned a clone which mimicked his hand signs.

"Wind style great wind cannon jutsu!" A giant gust of wind phased through the armor and pierced the red knight's skin. He fell to the floor. Then Ronin flew through the air and hit a tree. He was bloody and scarred. The black knight stepped from the brush and stared at the two other ninja. The knight advanced and grabbed both by the neck.

"Your friend was weaker than I expected." The knight spoke in a deep rough voice. He threw Hinata in the air and smacked her into a tree. "I sense an evil spirit in this one too." the knight said looking at Naruto Naruto eyed the knights then was meet with a fury of punches. The red knight walked over to Hinata and kicked her square in the face. Hinata looked at Naruto weakly. She than fell unconscious. Naruto snapped. Red chakra oozed from his body. The two knights looked at each other and raised their swords. They both swung their blades towards Naruto who caught both in mid-swing.

" **You two made a big mistake coming here.** " Naruto said in a deeper, more menacing voice. He threw the swords to the side and advanced. Naruto bashed up each of the knights as Hinata crawled towards Ronin.

"Ronin are you okay?" Hinata whispered softly.

"I'm fine, but Naruto isn't." Ronin said. The red knight flew through the air into a tree. Ronin stood up and grabbed the knight. He summoned his scythe. Ronin grinned wildly.

"What are you going to do with that sickle? Farm me?" The red knight chuckled.

"First off it's a scythe, Second I'll carve you into a nice little carpet."

"Scythe? More like a sickle on a stick." Then The black knight flew and hit the base of the tree. He picked his sword off the ground.

"Round two." He said he then saw Ronin holding his friend.

"Put him down!" The black knight yelled he sheathed his sword and tackled Ronin. As they hit the ground the knight punched Ronin in the face. The red knight ran towards his sword and shield as Ronin and the knight fought.

Naruto jumped out of the brush and clawed his chest. But the knight got up and tried to run. He found Hinata blocking the way to his weapons. He raised his fists to fight Hinata. She raised her' knight rushed towards her. Unfortunately instead of pushing he charged through her. He slid and picked up his weapons. Naruto walked on all fours towards Hinata growling.

"Naruto?" Hinata said. "It's me. Hinata." Naruto calmed down a little. The red knight observed this. _If she calms him down I can knock him out._ Hinata continued to calm him down unaware of the knight walking closer. Naruto with his eyes focused on Hinata didn't see him either. The chakra started to fade as Naruto stood up.

"What happened?" he asked. The knight pushed Hinata out of the way and hit Naruto on the head with the hilt of his sword knocking him out. HInata stood back up. The knight raised his sword to slash Hinata. Ronin saw this.

"No!" he yelled shooting a green fireball at the red knight. The black knight turned and pointed his sword at the fireball then suddenly there was an explosion that blasted them all. There was fire everywhere the last thing Ronin saw was the black knight standing before he both he and the knight fanited.

(Days later)

Ronin, Hinata and Naruto stood in front of an interrogation room. Kurenai walked in both Hinata and Naruto were covered in burns.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked. They nodded. "The two said their names were Ren and Faron. They said they were looking for you, Ronin."

"I think I know why." He said.

"Before you tell me explain why the forest was on fire." their teacher said

"I don't know. I shot a fireball but, it exploded when Faron pointed his sword at the fireball." Ronin reported

"Well don't worry we'll let you interrogate them yourself."

"Good," Ronin said. "I have a score to settle."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out though. And a hello from Lavamaster!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Truth to be held like a double edged sword

Ronin broke into the interrogation room and slammed the door. He inched forward towards the helpless knights. One of the knights smiled it was the taller one so it must of been the black knight. But one thing confused Ronin the taller knight had no burns but the shorter one did and the heat must of cooked him inside his armour.

"So which one of you is the leader?" the tall knight asked. "I am." Ronin said. But Naruto and Hinata both said "no one." Ronin turned on them and an argument broke out.

"Stop!' Naruto said. "He's messing with us." the three stopped and stared at the knight.

"So it has a brain." the knight said looking at Naruto. " Where'd your claws go kitty? I see you still have you whiskers." Naruto stepped towards him.

"I'll show you claws." he said. The knight leaned forward in the chair. "Please do I never got a round two." Ronin grinned.

"Tell me why you're here." he said. "Ok," the knight nodded. Hinata was surprised at his cooperation.

(Minutes later)

Ronin had just finished telling the Hokage what the knight told him. The black knight's name was Faron and the red is Ren.

"Thank you Ronin I will speak to Ren now. You may go." the Hokage said. Ronin left without Naruto and Hinata.

(A week later)

Ronin laid on top of Konoha's gate. He looked out towards the forest and saw Kakashi, Kiba and Sasuke walked out the forest. Ronin looked confused as he noticed that Sakura didn't follow. Ronin jumped down towards them. He saw Kiba's face. It was as lifeless as Sasuke's gaze.

"Hey where Sakura?" he asked looking around "She must have complained all the way." Kiba walked past him without looking.

"She didn't make it." Kiba whispered. Ronin didn't know how he should react. He was happy Sakura was gone, but he felt bad because Kiba couldn't move on with the rest of the gang. Ronin embraced Kiba, who hesitated. When Ronin let go of him Kiba crumbled. He fell to his knees. Ronin stood in front of him. Ronin picked Kiba up and walked to the house. Ronin set Kiba on the couch and sat next to him. Naruto walked in an hour later and saw Kiba sleeping on the couch and Ronin in the kitchen.

"Ronin why is Kiba here?" Naruto asked as he entered the kitchen.

"He got back from his mission. Sakura… died." Ronin said. Naruto looked dumbfounded. He turned around and saw Kiba lying there. "It's time to take him home and you're going to do it. I have to make dinner. Naruto sighed and picked up Kiba.

"See ya later." Naruto said as he grabbed Kiba and walked him out the door. Ronin started to cook some food.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto and Kiba walked towards the Inuzuka estate he saw Ino with Ren. His eyes widened he walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ino looked at him in surprise.

"I'm showing him around Konoha," She said.

"But this is one of the people at the camp. His friend nearly killed us!" Naruto yelled.

"Well the Third hokage said that I should. He talked and decided they he would become a ninja." Ino said "Isn't that great?" She smiled.

Naruto looked at her through slit eyes. "Where's the other one?" he asked.

"With Hinata." Naruto stared at her. But Ino wasn't done. "And they're coming to live with you.

"No they are not!" Naruto said.

"Yes we are." Ren spoke.

"Fine, But do not take him home yet and If you meet up with Hinata tell her not to go in either." Naruto said.

"No promises." Ino giggled. Ino and Ren walked away.

(After delivering Kiba)

When Naruto entered his house. He saw an enraged Ronin throwing stuff around the house with Ino, Hinata, Ren and Faron ducking behind whatever they could.

"Why is the world would he let the people who tried to _kill_ us live with us?" he yelled. Ren looked around for escape " I just wanted to know where my room would be."

"Get out!" Ronin yelled. Everyone ran out of the room. As everyone rushed out Naruto snuck in. Ronin slammed the door and turned. He saw Naruto speed up the stairs. He was to exhausted to yell. Everyone outside had a small bit of fear inside their eyes. None have seen Ronin so angry.

(With Naruto)

"God that was insane." Naruto thought as he locked his door. He sank on to the floor. A few minutes later Ronin knocked on the door.

"Hey Naruto. Are you okay." Ronin said as he kept knocking on the door.

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't." Ronin said. Naruto slapped his face.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"No," Ronin said. "They're from Hyrule."

"Oh, yea I forgot about that."

(outside)

"So," Ino said. "You guys are ninja now?"

"Yea," said Faron. "We even were assigned teams."

"Really?" Hinata asked. "What team are you on?"

"I was put on a team where a member had quit because he almost died on a mission." Faron said.

"What team were you put on Ren?" Ino asked.

"Well.. um..."Ren started. "I don't think _I_ should be the one telling you that. In fact, Hinata could you get Ronin and Naruto? And Ino could you get the rest of your guy's friends." although they were confused the girls agreed.

(later)

Ronin glared at Ren as he walked outside with Naruto and Hinata behind him. He was surprised to she all his friends except Kiba waiting.

"What are you guys doing here? He asked. "Ino said you had some to tell us." Shino said. The others nodded their heads. Ren walked up to Ronin and whispered something in his ear. Ronin realized he had to tell them this some time.

"Ok," Ronin started unsure how to continue. "If you hadn't heard team 7 is back from their mission." they seem confused.

"You brought us here to tell us that?" Choji asked eating a bag of chips.

"Sakura didn't make it." they didn't know how to react to that. The never really liked her but never wanted her to die. Someone was crying. Ronin looked for who it was. Hinata had a shocked look on her face. He looked on. It was Ino. Ronin wasn't surprised by this she known her the longest. It was only recently they started disliking each other.

Ren approached her trying to comfort her. Everyone started walking off in shock Ren when with Ino. Ronin turned to go inside. Faron was sitting on the steps.

"Now can I get a room?" he asked. Ronin just nodded and walked inside.

(The next day)

Ronin and Hinata were out searching for Naruto who was hiding from Faron who got pranked by him.

"I know Naruto can be dumb at times, but this was out right stupid." Ronin sighed as he continued to search around.

"Well I guess it was his fault for messing with Faron." Hinata agreed.

"Wow I thought you would have taken Naruto's side." Ronin said. They both heard heavy breathing on the roof on a building next to them. They jumped up to find Naruto who was lying there unharmed. "You ok little bro?" Ronin asked as he watched him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said hesitantly.

"It's ok Naruto we will be okay as long as we can sneak you home." Hinata said as she sat next to him. "Go Ronin bring Naruto to the house."

"Why can't you do it?" Ronin said as he stood there.

"Because I don't what to get hurt by Faron." Hinata said as she stared right at Ronin. Ronin just picked up the boy and teleported away. Hinata jumped down the building to take a stroll. As Hinata continued her walk she wondered why Ronin was angry a lot of the time. Her stroll led her to Ino who was sitting on a bench with a blank look in her eye.

(With the bros)

As Ronin dragged Naruto inside he saw Faron in the distance he hurried Naruto into his room and walked out and closed the door behind him. Faron then walked into the door.

"Have you found him?" Faron growled. Ronin just scoffed.

"Haven't seen him since he left." Ronin said as he walked along. Faron sighed and departed to his room.

"Hey little bro you can go to your room now." Ronin whispered through the door.

"Good." Naruto said. They heard a voice.

"Tisk tisk tisk.." it was ren in the corner of the room. Ronin noticed he wasn't wearing his armor he had dark brown eyes almost black. He had black spiky hair laid had a mischievous smile across his face. "It's not nice to lie." Ronin gave Ren a look. It was a _you better not say it_ one. But Ren just smiled more.

"Faron!" he yelled "he's in here!" Ronin glared. Faron ran into the doorway and Ronin noticed that he also wasn't wearing armor but, his once brown hair was also pink. But what Ronin didn't see was the pouch on the back of his waist. In the pouch was a water balloon full of ink surrounded by cotton.

Faron ran at Naruto who jumped to the side avoiding Faron. Ronin and Ren watched.

Faron reached behind his back and opened the pouch taking out the balloon which he kept behind his back. He ran at Naruto again swinging his arm with the balloon at the side of Naruto's head. Naruto used both hands to shove Faron away who fell to the floor. The balloon still on it's way exploded on the side of Naruto's head. Ink splattered everywhere. Ren on the far side of the room had enough time to duck Ronin on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

Ronin was infuriated he charged at Faron and with one hand picked him up off the floor. He felt hands on his shoulders and pulled back. It was Ren. Ronin turned around and using both hands picked Ren up. He then pushed with all his might. Ren flew across the room towards the window. Ren felt the glass break against his back. He remembered Ronin's room being on the top floor.

(minute later)

Ronin bent over Ren's body. He saw he chest rise and fall as he breathed so he knew he wasn't dead. His body twitched his eyes flicked open for a second his eyes looked green but then he blinked again and his eyes were normal.

He looked at Ronin. "Don't do that again." Ren looked at the other crowding him as he got up.

"I'm going to bed."

(at night)

Ronin walked around the halls. He was about go to bed when he heard noise. He followed the sound and was lead to Ren's room. He walked inside. Ren was tossing and turning in his bed. Ronin walked to the side of the bed and looked at suddenly, Ren turned his eyes were wide open. Only he didn't have pupils. Ronin stared into those white abyss of eyes. Then Ren turned away again. Ronin walked out and went to his room. Sleep didn't come easily.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter although it was short. Sorry I couldn't post sooner but it was summer and I have school so you know the whole thing, but see ya next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The day that never ended

Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't Own Naruto or Legend of Zelda

Ronin, Naruto and Hinata were preparing for their next C ranked mission. They were traveling to Sunagakure, they were going to hunt down a small time hitman. Kurenai, thankfully, was coming with them. Ronin and Naruto were walking out of the house to go to the main gate Ren and Faron approached them.

"Hey Ronin and Naruto. Do you need us to do anything while you are out?" Ren asked. Ronin turned.

"Actually yes." Ronin handed Ren an object and when he did Ren exploded into a coughing fit. "Do you know where Sakura's grave is?" Ren nodded. "Well if you put some healing magic in this and place it over the grave it will revive her." "This must be strong magic." Ren remarked. Ronin gave him a look. "How would you know?" "Just guessing." Ren said hastily. Naruto looked at Ronin.

"Why do you want to revive her? She was mean to most of us." Naruto claimed.

"I am giving Sakura the person another chance, not Sakura the persona." Ronin said.

"That… may be a good idea, Faron has better healing magic than me so I guess he could do it. Although we may need you back here so if things get out of hand you know how to fix it." Ren said.

"Ok then. Well see ya in a week." Ronin and Naruto said as they exited the house and strolled to the gates of Konoha. They meet Kurenai and Hinata who left earlier at the gates. After a bit of chatting they started to walk. The team walked for hours with nothing interesting on their adventure to notice, but as they approached the desert Hinata noticed something speed by out of the corner of her eyes.

(With Ren)

Ren spoke with Kakashi about the revival of Sakura. Kakashi had no objections. After the conversation Ren tried go home. As Ren walked acrossed the village he was confronted by Koro.

"You must be the new guy." Koro said with a small glare.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Ren countered returning his own glare.

"You couldn't possibly be how great Ronin says you are." Koro said.

"Then let us find out." Ren said as they moved towards a clearing. They both drew their blades.

(With the Team)

Everyone seemed to be beaten up. Ronin had senbons in his legs. Being incapacitated he fired of fireballs blindly. Naruto and Hinata fought a hidden mist ninja. Kurenai was fighting a larger ninja with a huge blade. Ronin pulled the senbon out of his legs he remembered what Kiba told him.

(Flashback)

"Who killed Sakura?" Ronin asked as he sat in front of Kiba. Kiba turned and faced him.

"This kid. He used senbons. He had this jutsu. It was a crystal dome that allowed him to move real fast." Kiba said.

"Thanks buddy. I'll make sure I'll avenge her." Ronin said.

"You sound like you care about her." Kiba snickered.

"I have my reasons." Ronin said.

(Present)

Ronin pulled the senbon out of his legs and stood up. He knew who the small one was and he wouldn't allow Naruto and Hinata die. Ronin jumped in and landed a right hook to the boy's jaw. He stumbled back. Ronin then sent a fury of attacks. Landing all his blows. Ronin sent a flaming punch towards the boy's face. The boy dodged the punch and made hand signs. Ronin jumped back and pushed both Hinata and Naruto out the way before a dome of ice encased him.

(With Kurenai)

Kurenai faced Zabuza when Ronin was encased in the ice. Kurenai started to speak.

"What are you here for?" Kurenai asked as she drew a kunai.

"Me and Haku are here for the winged kid." Zabuza said as he drew his blade he glared. "And he is worth such a shiny penny we couldn't let him escape our grasp." Then Naruto was above him with a kunai in his hand

"Naruto no!" Kurenai yelled as Zabuza turned and swung.

(Ren and Koro)

Ren's blade slammed against Koro's. "Your sword is too big. It will just weigh you down." Koro said.

"It might for you, katana boy." he retorted. Then he flipped over Koro's head and thrusted. Koro turned and deflected it. "But this is light for me." He swung his blade upwards. Koro jumped backwards and threw kunais at Ren. Ren ducked and the kunai flew over by his head.

"Kunais really?" Red said sarcastically. Ren wished he was wearing his armor so those kunai would have deflected off. Ren dashed forward and when Koro expected him to swing, Ren _threw_ his sword. Koro dodged it easily and it flew into a tree but when he turned back punched him in the face.

Koro flew across the field and crashed into the ground. Ren grinned and turned his back. Koro took this opportunity and sweep kicked and Ren fell to the ground. Ren grabbed Koro's leg and pulled. Ren stood up on one knee and as Koro slide towards him he punched him in the gut. Koro quickly backed up thinking he would win this fight.

(With the Team)

Naruto saw the blade coming. But he couldn't dodge it and the blade hit him in the side. _Poof_ the kunai fell to the floor

"What the…?" Zabuza growled. _Poof_ there was smoke at his feet and Naruto jumped with his fist outstretched from what was a kunai. His fist hit Zabuza in the jaw and the blade slashed his side on the way up. Naruto then kicked Zabuza in the face. Zabuza recoiled and kicked Naruto right in the stomach. _Poof._ Zabuza looked around but was stabbed in the back by Kurenai. Zabuza knew he need to get the boy away so he made a symbol with his hands.

Haku immediately understood and threw senbons at Ronin. Ronin jumped and avoided them, but was hit in the neck with two different senbons. Ronin fell limp and crashed on the sand. Haku picked up Ronin and threw senbon at Naruto and Hinata. Both were hit in the neck.

"Master. Take the boy in orange. He is worth just as much. Lucky for us the same buyer wants both." Haku said as he dashed away. Zabuza kicked Kurenai down and grabbed Naruto. The both dashed off. leaving Hinata and Kurenai unconscious.

(With Ren and Koro)

Ren jumped right into Koro and they both fell to the ground. Koro threw Ren off of him and kicked him in the gut. They both jumped to their feet. Ren threw a punch when he heard, "It's REN!" and he froze. Not a lot of people said his name like that. It sounded filled to the brim with happiness. That's when Koro punched him in the face.

Ren fell to the ground. Holding his jaw, he looked up. Koro was surrounded by a group of girls. "Koro why would you do that?" one demanded. Ren stood up and the girl ran over to him and he was bombarded with questions and compliments.

"Wait," he said. "How do you even know who I am?" the girl in front of him cocked her head at him and gave him a _that's obvious_ look. Then she said, "You beat the demons." Koro gave him a confused look. Ren was pretty sure he didn't fight any demons. He would remember that. Seeing his still confused look the girl prompted again.

"There was two of them. Your friend helped you." Now that rang a bell. The last fight he had was with Ronin, Naruto and Hinata. He remembered sensing something from Naruto.

"They're not demons." Ren said. The people just like you.

"Ok." the girl said. It was obvious that she didn't believe him but he said nothing else. He started to walk away "Don't follow me." he told the girls.

"Our fight isn't over." Koro said. Ren turned back. "It is when these girls will surround you every time you hit me." Koro glared but he said nothing. Ren grabbed his blade and walked away. Koro growled and walked in the other direction.

(With Hinata and Kurenai)

Both came to minutes after the hunter ninja left. Kurenai got up to see that both Naruto and Ronin where gone. She ran towards Hinata and tapped her. Hinata's eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. "I don't know but, Ronin and Naruto are gone." Kurenai replied . Hinata pulled Kurenai to her feet. "We need to find them," Kurenai said as she looked around for clues. "Go to the sand village I will meet you there." Kurenai said. Hinata was about to object but, she saw the seriousness in her eyes. Hinata dashed towards the village. She had to get there fast.

(With Ronin)

Ronin woke up in a small cell made of metal surrounded by water. He thought the person who set this was an idiot and approached the bars. Water shot up and touched his skin. Ronin winced in pain as steam rose from the spot it touched. " _This isn't normal water. Water can't do this to me."_

"Hello there." A person said. Ronin looked to his left and saw a person wrapped in a white cloak. They were shorter than Ronin meaning this person was about Ronin's age "I finally got you. This will be the best achievement I will ever obtain. Killing you." The person approached the cell and raised their hand. Water flew up from the circle. The water flew together and made a small compact orb. The person shot it at Ronin and it exploded on contact searing Ronin. Ronin cried out in pain and curled up while he did he made hand signs. A couple clones appeared behind the person and started to attack them. Another clone appeared next to Ronin so shield him from any more attacks.

"Nice try," Ronin scoffed the person was on the floor beaten and bruised "So you best achievement was going to be killing a teen behind a cell?. His clones disappeared and he ran out of the door. Then he found another room where Naruto was. Ronin freed him and they ran off from their captor. They found themselves in Sunagakure. Ronin started run of towards the Kazekage's office. Naruto followed close behind. Once they arrived they ask to speak to the Kazekage.

" _I wonder who that person was and why was my cell door open."_ Ronin thought as they entered the office. He scratched his arm. They both bowed and greeted the man. Naruto took a seat while Ronin stood in front of the desk.

"Hello Kazekage. Sorry to be a bother but, has A dark haired red eyed lady been here recently?" Naruto asked as he looked around. The Kazekage shook his head "No, sorry." he said. With a jolt Ronin realized that Hinata and Kurenai must still be in the mist village.

"They're in the mist village," Ronin said he stood up "We need to go." he turned and ran "Ronin wait up!" Naruto called after him. "Thank you for your time lord Kazekage." Naruto said as he hurried out the door, towards the entrance there was a green portal. Naruto jumped through.

(With Hinata)

Hinata ran towards the sand village in a hurry. _I need to save Naruto and Ronin_ she thought. She continued to run eventually see was out of the no-man's land and nearing Sunagakure. See then saw Ronin running out with Naruto right behind him. Hinata ran passed Ronin and hugged Naruto.

"Hi...Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto said with a small blush on his face.

"I was going to go back to the leaf village to get backup." Ronin thought about it. "Hinata, if I were you, I would keep going and tell someone we need them and me and Naruto will go back to the mist village." Hinata nodded she turned and ran off.

Naruto looked at Ronin. "To the mist village." he said cheerfully.

(with Ren and Faron)

Ren sat next to Faron on the gates of Konoha. "Thanks for covering for me." Ren said. Faron glaced at him "You need to be more careful. If you don't, one day someone will find out." Ren just shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? You saw how fast I started coughing. I'm just glad you got that as far away from me as possible. Faron just nodded. These were the best times with Faron. The times when they could just talk and Faron wouldn't always be literal or military minded.

 **Hey guys sorry for late update I'll try to get better with the whole criteria.**

 **Thank you for following. I shall move forward for my sprinkle of fans.**


	12. Chapter 12

Black Wings and Red Blades

Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

Ren saw a someone running towards the gates. "Should we see who that is?" he asked Faron. Faron nodded "You go I'll be there to back you up." he said. Ren nodded and jumped off the walls.

Ren sheathed his sword and as the person drew near, he saw who it was. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" "Where's Ronin?"

"He went to find Kurenai Sensei." Hinata said. Ren gave her a confused look.

"Why would he have to find her?" he asked.

"Find who?" Faron asked as he ran up to them sword and shield in hand. Ren turned. "Kurenai. They somehow lost her," he turned to Hinata. "How did you do that again?"

"We were in the village of the hidden mist. We were fighting a man with a huge sword," she glanced at Ren. "Larger than yours, and a boy that couldn't be much older than Naruto. The boy had something Kurenai called a kekkei genkai."

Faron narrowed his eyes as if he had heard this before. "He made these mirrors and trapped Ronin in it. They knocked us out and took Ronin and Naruto. Kurenai sensei told me to come back here for help and I met Ronin and Naruto on my way here. They said that I should keep going and get help."

Ren nodded. "I'll tell Kakashi." He turned and ran off.

(Later in Ren's room)

Ren was sitting on his bed in his full armor with his helmet beside him. Ren looked at his sword when his door opened. He looked up it was Ino and he could see Hinata and Faron outside the door. "I heard you're leaving." she said Ren smiled.

"What, Did a heavily armed bird tell you?" she giggled "You can't leave like that." she pointed at his armor. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"It's not flexible enough you can't fight in it." Ren just glared at her. "I fought Ronin in it" She shook her head. "Hinata come in here and lock Faron out we need to work on Ren's armor." Ren stood up. "What do you mean work on my armor?"

"Were going to take some parts off that's all." she said. "Well you can do it with my backup armor." he said pointing at the corner were the armor was on a stand. Ino looked at it. "Well put it on then you need to be wearing it" Ren narrowed his eyes. "Why do I need to wear it?" but Hinata had already locked the door and Ren's fate was sealed.

(minutes later)

Ren looked in a mirror. "I don't like it." he said. All the armor Ren was wearing was on his shins, hands, wrists, and upper chest. He was wearing a red scarf wrapped around his neck covering his mouth. He was also wearing a pouch on the back of his waist with his ninja tools "Don't complain you're the one who wanted the scarf." Ino said.

"The scarf isn't the problem." he mumbled. There was a knock on the door. "Kakashi is here Ren you need to go. You too Hinata." it was Faron's voice. "Let's go Hinata." Ren said. "Bye Ren bye Hinata" Ino said as they opened the door.

(with Kurenai)

Kurenai ran through Amegakure in constant pain with cuts and bruises. Her eyes were blurry. She needed to sit down and refocus. She found a bench where she could sit undisturbed and sat down. Ok I need to find Naruto and Ronin. She thought. She took a long breath. Out of the corner of her eye see saw Ronin running towards her.

"Hey Ronin, are you ok?" Kurenai asked. Ronin nodded and whistled loudly. After a couple of minutes Naruto came running up the street. "Good you two are ok." Now we got to go." Kurenai said as she stood up. Ronin handed her a pill.

"This should heal you right up." Ronin commented. Kurenai ate the pill, then they were off. They started moving towards Konoha. They moved towards the ocean and found an abandoned boat. They pushed it in the water and climbed in. Naruto pulled out a map from his pouch.

"We need to go east and we need to hurry before fog rolls in." Ronin nodded. Kurenai lied down in the boat. They started off.

(With Hinata and the others)

Kakashi's team followed Hinata. Sasuke, Kiba, and Ren were in a heated argument about Naruto's abilities.

"Naruto couldn't defeat me no matter how hard he tries." Sasuke scoffed. Kiba started shouting.

"Oh really. How do you know Naruto isn't as strong a Ronin?"

"You would definitely lose against Naruto! I fought him and he left a handprint in my chestplate. And you don't know how hard it is to dent it" Ren said. Hinata pivoted.

"Can you all shut it! I'm kinda on edge here and I don't need your stupid banter annoying me!" Hinata yelled. Everyone only stared and the three silenced. Hinata turned and continued. Hours later they found themselves on the coast the Amegakure ocean. Eventually they saw a boat. Naruto waved. Once they hit the coast. Naruto jumped off the boat.

"Uchiha." Naruto scoffed.

"Try me Uzumaki." Sasuke growled backed. Sasuke pushed Naruto. Naruto turned and nailed Sasuke in the face. Sasuke countered with a kick. Naruto took it to the kneecap. Kakashi stopped both before it got too serious. Ronin helped Kurenai out of the boat.

"Ren, what's with the get up?" Ronin asked

"Ino said flexibility is better for missions." Ren said.

"Yeah… For a missions." Ronin said as he laid Kurenai by a tree. Ronin set his hands in front of her and green irradiated from his hand. Kurenai's wounds mended. Ronin stood.

"Okay we need to go. Me and Naruto managed to complete the mission. We'll collect the pay meet when we get back." Ronin said. Everyone nodded. Then the water shot up behind them. Zabuza flew out of the water and slashed his blade. Ronin summoned his scythe and blocked the blade, everyone flew back.

Ronin pushed back and kicked Zabuza which turned into the water. More clones flew out of the water. Kakashi flew forward by Ren, Sasuke and Naruto. The force fought clone after clone, then Haku appeared. Ren flew towards Haku with his blade forward. Haku sidestepped him and hit Ren on the side. Ren rolled over and went for another attack. Haku jumped over the blade and threw some senbon. Ren blocked the senbon with his wrist.

Kakashi was taking on clone after clone, slashing multiple clones in one swipe. Ronin and Sasuke fired of fireballs. Naruto summoned his own clones and fought by the ten's. Eventually the real Zabuza appeared. Haku went to his side. Zabuza was hit from multiple sides. Ronin threw kunais and summoned hundreds of kunai. Everyone avoided it and Zabuza took kunai to the legs and arms.

Hinata stood next to Kurenai. Hinata kept trying to wake her up. She thought they might need assistance. Hinata looked towards the battle and saw the beating of Zabuza. She looked around for Haku and saw Kiba attacking him relentlessly. Then everyone back up from Zabuza and Kakashi got into a stance. Then crackling came from Kakashi's hand. The lightning sparked from Kakashi's hand and charged forward. Then Haku pushed Kiba off of him and rushed toward Zabuza. Haku then got impaled by Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes grew wide. Everyone had a stunned expression except Ronin. He just smirked. Haku fell to the floor.

Ronin move forward and put his scythe to Zabuza's neck. "Any last words?"

"I pity you. People like you die easily." Ronin put the blade in his neck.

"We have to go." Ronin said. He walked away. Kurenai had woken up and everyone moved out. Ronin irradiated dark energy. Naruto walked beside him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to calm my bloodlust but, it's still there." Ronin said. Then his arm lit up. He looked and saw the formation of an empty flame on his arm. He only ignored it.

"Night is falling we should me a camp soon." Ren said. Everyone nodded and found a good spot in the woods. Ronin volunteered to be a lookout all night. Everyone was concerned besides Sasuke but, he insisted.

Ronin jumped on top of a tall tree and spoke to Infurgus. "Hey Infurgus. Can you tell me what can harm me?" Infurgus looked confused but, answered.

" **You are weak to if i recall… Holy and Unholy weapons, spiritual energy, like chakra and magic, and most importantly holy water."**

"That what that girl used." Ronin murmured. "Thanks Infurgus. Notice anything weird lately."

" **Yeah.** " Infurgus said. There was rustling below he looked down. Kakashi and Sasuke left the campsite. Ronin ignored this and sat on the tree branch.

(Hours later in Konoha)

Ino, Shikamaru and Shino walked down a street to meet Gekko sensei of training.

"Gekko Sensei says that we need to step it up if we are going to the Chunin exams." Shino said. Shikamaru just sighed.

"This is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Just deal with it Shika. Besides we need to be a Chunin." Ino said.

"Still doesn't mean it's not troublesome." Shikamaru said. Once they arrived to Gekko's meeting point Gekko had them spar each other. Eventually hours into the training, Gekko stopped them.

"All of you know of the Chunin exams?" The students nodded. "Do you want to participate? All of you must agree or we can't go." After the three of them spoke they turned and Ino spoke.

"We will participate in this year's chunin exams." Ino said proudly. Gekko nodded and dismissed them. As they split for the day Ino walked towards the Hyuuga estate just to see if the crew had returned. She found that only Faron was home. She just left.

(At the camp)

Ronin sat there looking of into the forest. He saw sparks of chakra fly through the air. The he heard rustling in the trees. He turned and saw the same person in the white cloak.

"Great… Well this time I know what i'm up against. To bad I can't kill you, but I sure can capture you." Ronin said as he stood on the branch.

"It doesn't matter what you know. I'll just kill you here." The person said. Ronin identified this person as a girl. Ronin summoned some clones and charged forward. The clones kept throwing punch after punch. Suddenly the girl exploded in a bright light. In her hand was a book. She sent a bolt of holy water at Ronin. He barely dodged it. Then he ran in and threw a flaming punch. Although it was just a glance, the girl howled in

pain. Eventually everyone was watching the treetop battle. Ronin then tackled her of the tree. For all the contact to the floor, Ronin felt a powerful and excruciating pain and saw steam fly off from where the contact was. He pinned her down, still taking a lot of pain.

"Now to see who you are." Ronin said as he grabbed the hood. He ripped it off and saw a girl. A pale girl with sky blue eyes. Ronin put chains on her arms and picked her up by the chain.

"Ronin are you okay?" Naruto asked. Ronin had a confused face. He looked at her arm and saw a halo with wings on it.

"I don't remember the last time i killed one of you angels. You guys really stepped up your game." Ronin scoffed. He jumped back a top the tree and sat. "Don't kill her. I need answers." Naruto looked at her, then he looked at Kurenai.

"Welp I'm going back to sleep." Naruto said and walked back into the tent. Everyone followed to their own tent. Ronin looked at the girl and fell to her side.

"What's your name?" Ronin asked. The girl groaned.

"My name is Lana. How did you even kill angels?" Ronin just thought.

"Do you know about my demon?" Lana nodded. "Well when you can destroy large parts of a city on accident, you can only imagine what you could do on purpose." Ronin said. "Now that I have harnessed my power, I seem… overpowered."

"Where are you going to take me?" Lana said.

"To Konoha. Hope the Hokage will let me interrogate you with no rules." Ronin grinned. Lana looked at him disgusted. "I just pulling your leg. Or am I?" Ronin snickered.

"I can't wait until the goddess gets a hold of you ohh, I can wait until then." Ronin only scoffed.

(In Ronin's subconscious)

"Infurgus can you see if I can talk to the goddess?" Ronin asked.

" **I can but, with her in your clutches she may not listen.** " Infurgus said.

"I'll make sure she listens." Ronin said.

" **Okay but, if you're in trouble I'm going to pull you out** "

(Back in reality)

Light from above surrounded Ronin and he flew upwards.

When Ronin arrived in Heaven he was immediately met with angelic guards.

"The Goddess is expecting you." One of the guards said. They guided him towards the Goddess. "Take a good long look because you'll never see this again." Once they arrived at the goddess, the guards kneeled and Ronin bowed slightly.

"Looks like the demon wants to act nice." A angel in the background commented. There were few laughs.

"Good day to you Mistress." Ronin said as he sent a glared at the angel.

"Why are you here?" The Goddess asked.

"I have your assassin you sent after me. You thought you had me." Ronin smirked.

"Oh but, you are the fool here." The goddess said and from above and a large angel crashed onto the court and pulled out a large spear. Ronin tried to summon his scythe but it only flared a small flame. "Your unholy magic won't work here." Goddess said.

"I see." Ronin placed his hands together. "Tribal weapon Naginata!" Ronin acquired a the weapon and charged at the angel. Their blades crashed together. The angel was meet with a blade to it's chest and Ronin shoved blade deeper into his chest.

"Now that I have you attention. I will accept anything you can off but, I shall keep Lana." Ronin said.

The Goddess stared at him "Why do you want her?"

Ronin just glared "Reasons."

"You better not hurt my daughter." An angel flew out of the crowd.

"I won't. Promise on the all my humanity." Ronin said.

"What humanity?" Some from the crowd said. Ronin glared at the crowd.

"Yeah humanity. I'm a human who is the carrier of a demon, not the demon itself." Ronin growled back. "I'm off." Ronin left the court. While he was walking through he snuck away lots of holy metal without being caught.

When Ronin returned to Earth it was dawn. As he made holy bars into magic canceling hand cuff. No matter what type of magic these handcuffs would block it.

He placed the cuffs on Lana, who was sleeping, then broke the chains. Ronin sat down besides her. Everyone awoke hours later. When Naruto saw Ronin sleeping by a tree in good earshot of Lana, he walked beside her to see if she was awake. Once Naruto got close, she jumped up and tried to perform magic. To her untimely surprise, she couldn't use it. Naruto smirked.

"Nice try." Before he dashed towards her Robin stepped in his way.

"There's no point." Ronin said.

"Well what wasn't very nice," Ren said. "You're the guest here." Ronin's eyes flickered opened. He looked around and his eyes settled on Lana.

"We need to go Ronin." Naruto said. Ronin stood up and walked to the others.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for a really late update. You know how school is.**

 **Followers so far.**

 **Michael Bourne**

 **Bleach103**

 **Shadowmwape**

 **Anastasia Putin**

 **Neo Aegis**

 **Humancreeper**

 **Nogitsune96**

 **mrstardust89**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When the Sky Glew Blue

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

Ronin still looked at Lana when he spoke. "Fine we can go. Everyone get packed up. We are moving out."

"Who put you in charge?" Kurenai and Kakashi asked. Ronin only scoffed. Everyone packed up anyway. Lana looked at Ronin with disapproving eyes. Ronin looked back.

"Look here, I want not a word out of you." Ronin turned and walked off. After 20 minutes everything was packed and they moved out with Ronin keeping a close watch on Lana. After hours of walking Ronin started to groan.

"This is taking too long!" Ronin pushed his way to the front and opened a portal. "Everyone in. This goes straight to Konoha." Ronin said as he jumped in. Ren got into a coughing fit, then he jumped through the portal. Everyone eventually walked through the portal.

"If you let me go you won't die." Lana said. "I won't die either way." Ren walked past Ronin.

"I'm going to find Faron," he said coughing "And close that portal." Ronin looked at him as he walked off, confused. He closed the portal and looked at Lana.

"I'm taking you to the Hokage." He said.

"Who?" Lana asked.

(with Ren)

Ren walked into Faron's room. Faron was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. "When are we going to resurrect that Sakura girl?" he asked not even looking at Ren. "I don't know. Why?" He replied. "Because I'm bored and want to do something," Faron sighed. "Let's just find Ronin."

(With Ronin and Lana)

As Ronin guided Lana towards the tower, Lana complained.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lana asked in a contesting voice.

"Because. The Hokage needs to decide where you are going to go." Ronin said in an equally contesting voice.

"What is this place?" Lana asked.

"Konoha. Now shut up." Ronin said. To Ronin's annoyance Lana keeped asking questions. Eventually they reached the tower and knocked on his office door.

"Enter." The Hokage called. They entered.

"Hey gramps. I have this… Girl here and she tried to assassinate me, so do whatever." Ronin said as he pushed Lana in.

"Well I don't make those decisions but, if you need a decision, so you keep an eye on her." The Hokage said. Ronin and Lana both looked wide-eyed. "I have work to do Ronin. Go." Ronin and Lana walked out. Ronin grabbed Lana's arm which made steam from her arm and teleported home.

(With Ren)

When Ren and Faron were about walk out the door Ronin teleported in behind them. "Ronin can we resurrect that girl now?" Faron asked. Ronin looked at Lana. "Hold on, I need to get her a room and lock her in it."

Ren shrugged and walk to the living room with Faron behind him and turned on the T.V. Awhile later Ronin walked down stairs.

"Let's go." Ren stood up "We should get Ino first." After getting Ino they headed to the cemetery. Ino sat in front of the grave for awhile. After Ren placed his hand on her shoulders, she backed away and Ronin placed the object over the grave.

"Alright everyone backup." Ronin started chanting words. Everyone stood there until the ground flashed green then Ronin moved the grave from the ground. Luckily none was there to see what was happening. Then Ronin opened the grave and Sakura climbed out.

"Why was I in a coffin?" Sakura asked. Ino ran and hugged her. Ino started to cry. Sakura hugged back. Ronin just grinned, Naruto facepalmed and Hinata smiled. Ren looked at Faron and grinned.

"Don't say it," Faron returned the stare. "We don't need your literalness to ruin the moment." Ren continued as Faron wasn't looking at him. Ronin walked towards Sakura.

"Long story." he told her away.

"Take her home just tell her parents that we took her into hiding to protect her." Ronin said .

"Why would you have to tell them that?" Sakura asked. "Do they think I'm dead?"

"Just come on Sakura." Ino said leading her away. Faron stared at Ronin.

"Are we just going to act like Ren didn't replace her on team two?" He asked. Ronin just shrugged

"Maybe it's for the best." Hinata said. "She will be better off living a more peaceful life." Naruto nodded.

"I don't think she should give up being a ninja, but then again her parents not might let her." Faron replied.

"Okay then." Ren said. "Well let's head home. I'm sure your **girlfriend** is really hungry." Ren emphasized girlfriend for Ronin. He only growled. After a couple minutes of walking they arrived home and Ronin released Lana from the room.

"I feel like I'm staying here forever." Lana said. Ronin only glared.

"I made a vow and I plan to keep it." Ronin said as he walked off. Faron was cooking steak, to Naruto's dismay. "Smells good in here." Ronin said as he strides towards Ren's room.

"What are you doing?" Faron asked without looking at him.

"I misplaced my ruby. I need to find it." Ronin said. Faron just shrugged. Once Ronin entered the room he closed and locked the door.

" **Check the bookshelves.** " Infurgus said. Ronin proceeded to and found a hidden door. It opened up and he saw Ren's huge silver armor. He touched the blade and he had a vision. The same vision he had many years ago. Ronin's eyes were wide.

"Ren's Malakite." Ronin said he grew extremely angry. He ran out the room and ran out the door. Faron couldn't catch him to question him. Ronin used his spectral sight to find Ren with the gang and Lana in the park. Ronin arrived in the park with his scythe drawn. "Get away from them Ren." Ronin growled. Ren only smirked.

"Cut the act." Ren said humorously.

"Shut the hell up Malakite!" Ronin yelled. Ren gasped everyone stared at Ronin. He didn't wait for a second and charged at Ren. He kneed him in the face and Ren went flying. Ronin threw kunais at him and struck him in the arm.

"Ronin you don't understand." Ren said desperately. Ronin pinned him to the tree.

"What do you mean?" Ronin growled.

"Ronin stop." Lana said she grabbed his arm and steam rose from his skin. He yelled in pain and backed away.

"Ronin. I'm what you would call a jinjuriki….in a way" Ren said. Ronin stopped. Then Ren was surrounded by a reddish circle. Then Malakite appeared before Ronin.

"The Infurgus spawn. Never thought I would see the day." Malakite said.

"Ronin lit his hands on cursed fire. "Malakite. Did you come here to kill me?" Ronin said standing in a fighting stance.

"No. this is just a vision and the only way I can speak to you now, but you should ask why Ren is here." Then Malakite disappeared. Ronin stopped then wildly glared at Ren.

"Why the hell are you here." Ronin sneered.

"I am here to… find you. Fourteen years ago I was born, when you disappeared. Hyrule was affected by Ganondorf's time spell too. I heard stories about you, I knew you were like me, trapped with a demon I came to Konoha to take you back." Ren said.

.

" If I take you back we might be able to protect Hyrule." Ren said. Ronin laughed long and hard.

"Wait, you're serious. Then I should laugh harder." Ronin did laugh harder. Ren only shook his head and everyone backed up a little. "I'm not going back to that damned place. I was shunned and abused there. For all I care everyone there could drop dead. Even my parents. All of them deserve to burn in the deepest pits of hell."

"You can't be serious." Kiba said.

"Yeah you really don't think your parents are that troublesome." Shikamaru said. Ronin's glare told the same story he did.

"Your parents love you Ronin. Your father came here to save you but failed." Ren said

"Come on rest of you go home and Ren." Ren looked up.

"Sorry…" Ronin said he walked off with Lana close behind. Everyone watched as they disappeared.

"Wow. That just happened." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that thing won't take you over Ren." Ino asked. Ren nodded as he took the kunais out of his arm. "Well then Faron is making food, so let's go." Ino said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away with everyone in tow.

(With Ronin and Lana)

Ronin and Lana walked to the Hokage mountain and Ronin lied on a stone. Ronin made a long sigh.

"You need to learn to calm down." Lana said.

"I know how to. I just don't want to risk the people I love to die to someone's hands." Ronin said.

"Don't act like you care. I heard all the stories about you." Lana said.

"They aren't true. I was just never giving the opportunity to prove I wasn't evil. Although here people know I don't mean to hurt people unless I have to." Ronin said. Lana's face changed.

"Well can you answer a question?" Lana said. Ronin nodded. "Why do you think we can't touch each other." Ronin froze. He didn't know. He looked at her.

"I don't know." Then he reach out and touched her arm. Steam rose from her arm and she pulled away "Sorry, Sorry." Ronin said. Lana rubbed her arms.

"I'm going." Lana said and she walked away. After she left Infurgus popped up in front of him.

" **You want her don't you.** " Infurgus said slyly.

"No. I don't and I'm positive that she doesn't either.' Ronin said as he glared at the small dragon.

 **Riggght.** " Infurgus said as he dissipated. Ronin just lied there.

"Who ya talking to?' Ren said. Ronin turned.

"No one." Ronin stared at Ren. "How did you get Malakite Sealed inside you?" He asked.

"Well that's the thing…. he's not sealed inside _me_ ," Ronin looked at him, confused. "He's sealed inside my sword. But, is bonded with me so no one else can use the sword." he paused. "Here." he said tossing hs longsword. Ronin caught it and immediately dropped it. He looked at his hand and it was burned.

"You might be impervious to fire like I am but the sword will burn anyone else who tries to use it except Malakite himself." Ronin realised why Ren wasn't burned after their first battle.

"I was the first and only child of my morning the day you left Malakite attacked a village to retrieve his long sword from the soldier who wield it. My father. Malakite lost his sword many years ago. The man who beat him kept his sword as a prize and passed it down to his son. Eventually it was passed down to a son greedy for money who sold it to my father the same day he bought his silver armor from another man." Ronin thought he knew where this was going.

"The day Malakite came back my father and his platoon was at a neighboring village. It was still dawn when Malakite came. He killed all of the soldiers and villagers and walked around the bodies looking for survivors to kill. Eventually he came upon my dying father as Malakite crouched down and promised that he would make my father's death slow and painful, my father drove Malakite's own sword through his chest and sealed him in it with his own blood. He made it that once I touched it Malakite would bond with me forever. When reinforcements came my father was still dying his dying wish was for the soldiers to give me his sword and armor. I was born later that night."

Ren looked up at Ronin "I'm going to go now before you can ask me any more questions." he walked off. Ronin sat there thinking about his story.

(With the Gang)

Everyone was eating in front of the T.V. watching, laughing, and talking. When Lana walked through the door she was welcomed warmly and she joined in the fun.

"Soo Lana how do you like it here." Naruto said.

"It's nice here. Ronin is just sort-of mean." Lana said as she ate a little.

"You'll learn to like him." Ino said.

"Yeah you just need for him to show his regular side." Kiba said.

"Well until then can I get your names?" Lana asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shika sighed.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino said cheerfully.

"Shino Aburame" Shino said quietly.

"Koro Rito." Koro said.

"Yumi Rina." Yumi said.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji said as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Ren." Ren smirked.

"Faron." Faron said boldly.

"Why did you and Faron not say you last name?" Lana asked.

"Because we don't want to." Ren said.

They sat and talked for hours. When Ronin walked through the door he walked straight to his room. They heard his door close and him fall on the bed.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go." Ino said as the all of their friends stood and left.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto said as she stood to go for the door. He hugged her and she hugged back then left. Naruto then turned in for the night. Ren and Faron then turned in. Lana then lied down on the couch.

(Next day)

Ronin was sitting on a chair on the couch eating cereal. When Lana woke up she saw Ronin watching T.V.

"Morning." Ronin said without looking at her.

"Good morning." She yawned. Then Naruto showed up for outside with a huge grin.

"Ronin. The Chunin Exams are coming up do you want to participate?" Naruto asked happily.

"Definitely. Are we going on a mission today?" Ronin ask.

"Yeah, a D rank though." Ronin let out a huge sigh of relief.

"After that "C" ranked mission, I can't stand leaving the Village." Ronin said. He got up and placed his bowl in the kitchen. "See ya, Lana. There is food in the fridge." Ronin and Naruto walked out the door.

Ronin and Naruto meet Kurenai and Hinata in the market.

"We are moving crops to the restaurants on the main road so start packing." Kurenai said. Everyone picked up a bag. "Did Naruto tell you about the exams Ronin?"

"Yeah. I want in." Ronin grinned as they continued down the street. "Naruto I need to ask you for a huge favor."

"What do you need." Naruto asked.

"I need you to um… kill me." Ronin sighed. "Not like I want to, but I need to talk to some people in the afterlife I need to talk to. After the first time I can go at will. I promise I'll come back."

"I guess so, only if you come back." Naruto whispered.

After hours of moving crops to multiple restaurants. The students got paid and left for home.

"So what do you think is going to happen." Hinata asked Ronin.

"Well I'm redeeming my favor." Ronin said. "Everyone needs some service."

"Well see you two later." Hinata left to meet her father and sister somewhere. Naruto had a blade draw and held it to Ronin's neck. Ronin nodded and Naruto slipped the blade.

(In the Afterlife)

"Infurgus, Ronin good to see you again." Death said.

"Hey Death you know where Stryder is?" Ronin asked.

"You redeeming your favor?" Ronin nodded. "Next room." Ronin dashed of. "Infurgus how's the kid?"

" **Good. He has found friends and family. We recently found an angel.** "

"Really haven't seen one in a while after the war."

" **Yeah, but I think he took a real liking to her.** "

"He probably has." Death said.

" **We also found Malakite.** "

" Malakite? I haven't seen that sadist in 's check on Stryder. You know how he is."

In the next room Ronin was looking at a lot of different magics to choose from.

"My final decision is Necos Fire." Ronin said cheerfully as he picked it up.

"Fine you can take my ONLY Necos fire, but you need this to keep it from destroying everything." Stryder said as he threw him a potion. "It called atomic barrier. It's suppose to shield the the fire, but you can use it for shields or trapping people.

"Great thanks Stryder." Let's go big guy." Ronin said to Infurgus.

" **Wait I want to speak to Stryder myself.** " Infurgus said.

"You need to keep him on a lease or something." Stryder said with a humorous voice.

" **I tried.** " Ronin just rolled his eyes. " **How have you been?** "

"Fine I have collected thousands of magics since your last visit including the fire and barrier magic Ronin has currently." Stryder said. Ronin just grinned.

" **Well no need to hold you any longer. Bye my friends.** " Infurgus said as him and Ronin when back to the body. Ronin woke up hours later with a long gasp. He sat up and dashed outside to test his new fire. He held his hand out and it burst into purplish-black flames. His grin was huge. He let out the flame and walked inside. Everyone was staring.

"I told you I would be okay Naruto." Ronin said.

"Yeah I kinda didn't believe you. Are you sure you're not a zombie?"

"Yea, I am and I would eat your brains if you had any." he said smiling

Ren walked down stairs. "Hey, Ronin since the chunin exams are coming up could you teach me some ninjutsu?" Ronin looked up at him

"Naruto can teach you." Narurto shurgged. "Ok then follow me."

(At the training field)

Naruto gave Ren a leaf. "First I will teach you how to use your chakra," Ren took the leaf. "I want you to charge your chakra into the leaf what happens to it will determine your nature." Ren looked dumbfounded.

"What's chakra?" he asked. "You'll never learn ninjutsu like that." a voice said. Naruto and Ren turned. It was Ino. "You need to learn what chakra is,"

"And that, is something I can help you with. For here on Naruto _and_ I will teach you ninjutsu." Ren sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

 **Hope you enjoyed! We've started typing more often now and chapters should come out faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Getting to Know

I don't own Naruto and Legend of Zelda

Ino went through a whole lecture about chakra until she started to think that Ren didn't have any chakra in his body.

"I think we need some help from Hinata." Naruto said. "I'll go get her." Naruto ran off. Ren looked at Ino. "Why would we need Hinata?" Suddenly Ino realized why Naruto wanted to get her.

"Because she can see your chakra." She said. Soon Naruto returned with Hinata. "So what you need to do is find out if he has chakra or not." Naruto explained. Hinata nodded. She made a hand sign. "Bayugan!" She looked at Ren and gasped.

"What? Does he not have chakra?" Ino asked. Hinata shook her head. "All of his chakra is in his sword," Naruto's eyes widened. "And is being constantly sucked out of his body." Ren's eyes narrowed _you always have to ruin everything don't you?_ He thought.

" **If I didn't, I would have nothing else to do"** Malakite replied.

"So I need to try to take back my chakra?" Ren asked. Hinata nodded. Ren started to take his chakra back.

"It's working." Hinata said. Ren could feel it now the chakra. "Now try to do shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said. Ren made hand signs, "Shadow clone jutsu!" in a poof of smoke a clone appeared beside him.

"I did it!" Ren exclaimed. The clone looked around. "Now you need to practice more." Ino said.

(with Faron)

Faron stood next to his team members Gori and Nia. "Did you hear we were going to get a C ranked mission?" Nia whispered to Gori. She didn't even look at Faron. For some reason Faron didn't feel like they liked him. They barely looked at him and when they did it was glares and they never talked to him.

Faron looked at the sky, Kikato Sensei was late. Nia looked a little bit worried. "He's usually not this late." she muttered. Suddenly Kikato appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with something." He said. "Are you ready for your mission? It's C ranked so you'll need to keep your guard up. It's a mission guarding a merchant with some valuable items. We leave tomorrow so you need to get packed and you three should talk and practice the guard formation." Kikato disappeared.

Faron overheard Gori and Nia making plans to meet up and practice. He thought they would exclude him but he planned on showing up anyways so he went home to pack.

(later)

Faron was at the training field. He was wearing his full armor waiting in a tree. After a while he saw Nia and Gori walking up. When they were close, he jumped from the tree.

"I see you didn't care to invite me." He said flatly. Nia glared at him.

"Because we didn't want you here." Faron walked towards them.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Gori walked closer as well, "Because our last member Kissimi, quit. We knew him since the academy and were the best of friends but on our last mission as soon as _real_ danger came he ran and almost go Nia killed." Nia nodded.

"And if we couldn't trust our friend who we knew for so long, how can we trust you?" Faron was outraged.

" _I_ am no coward! I face danger headfirst with my shield and sword and will not leave my comrades alone or to die!" he was practically yelling. "I understand if I have to earn your trust but to not give me a chance is stupid."

"Well now is your chance to prove it." Gori said. "Let's just practice formation.

(the next day)

Faron and his team were waiting at the gate with Kikato. "Where is that merchant?" he asked. Kikato pointed. "I think that's her." Faron looked and saw a girl pulling a cart. She slowly approached.

"Hello, are you here to escort me to the Land of Grass?" Kikato noded. She held out her hand and Kikato shook it. "My name is Mika." She then shook hands and exchanged names with everybody.

"Why are you in full armor?" She asked Faron.

"To protect myself." He replied. They started walking.

Faron looked at Mika. "What do you have in there?"

"Some weapons and supplies." Mika said. Faron nodded and continued.

"So Faron where do you come from." Kikato asked. Faron didn't respond.

"I don't even know myself." Faron said. "No matter how hard I try I really can't remember." This interested Nia but she tried to hide it.

"Oh well then there is no point asking any further." Kikato said. Everyone continued with small talk. Faron however remained mostly quiet.

(With Ronin)

Ronin walked around town, Lana in tow.

"When can I get these cuffs off." Lana asked in a childish voice.

"When you prove you won't kill me." Ronin said. Ronin continued forward. He was going to introduce Lana to Kurenai.

"We are almost there. So when you meet her don't make a fool of yourself." Ronin said once they arrived he knocked on Kurenai's door. They heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Oh hey Ronin. Who is your friend?" Kurenai said.

"This is Lana." Ronin said completely ignoring her comment. Lana waved.

"Hi. Nice to meet you my name is Kurenai." Kurenai said as she shook Lana's hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Lana said.

"Well it seems like Ronin didn't rough you up too bad when he fought you." Kurenai smiled. " Come in." Both teens walked in.

"So Kurenai, I need to ask a favor." Ronin said. Kurenai nodded.

"Can you look after Lana during the exams?" Ronin asked.

"I can, but are you two getting along?" Kurenai asked. Lana shook her head.

"Well you two need to learn how to get along before and after huh." Kurenai said. Lana shook her head again. "That an order for you though Ronin." Ronin growled.

"Fine" Ronin said. "Well good to see you and goodbye." Ronin guided Lana to the door.

"No I need to get to really know Lana. So leave her here." Kurenai said. Ronin grinned as Lana walked towards Kurenai.

"We'll see you later Sensei." Ronin said as he left.

"Why are you so interested?" Lana asked.

"Oh no. I want to get to know Lana so leave her here." Kurenai said. Ronin nodded and Lana just sighed. When Ronin departed, Lana only looked at Kurenai in annoyance.

(With Ren)

Ren finally made a successful clone. As Ren grinned at the clone Ino spoke.

"Great job Ren. You'll be ready for the exams in no time." Ino said. Naruto piped in.

"Yeah. We all need to kick up our training." Naruto said

"Well then you guys continue. I have to train with my father." Hinata said. Naruto nodded. Everyone waved goodbye and she waved back.

"Now that you have harnessed you chakra we can teach you more Justus." Ino said to Ren.

"I can teach you guys something too." Ren said. Naruto grinned and Ino smiled. "Let's get to it."

(With Faron)

Faron's team weren't even halfway to the Land of Grass when they set up camp. Faron spoke.

"I will grab some firewood." Faron said he walked off.

"Why is he so strange Kikato sensei?" Nia said. Kikato shrugged.

"That's like asking why I'm weird. We all are different, he is just further out there." Nia nodded then whispered to Gori. Gori whispered back. Nia giggled. Faron came back with two arm loads of wood and placed the piles on the ground. Faron then lit the fire. He sat down.

"Faron take your armor off." Kikato said. Faron sighed. He only took his helmet off. Mika laughed.

"I thought you were a walking suit of armor. I thought I would have to sell you." Mika said.

Faron only scoffed. "Yeah. Hope everyone's okay."

"Who is everyone?" Nia asked.

"Ren, Ronin, Naruto, and Lana. Ronin's been on edge-" Then Faron stopped. He just shared his and his friends business. Faron then just stood up. "I going to get some food. _"_ Faron walked off before anyone could contest.

Gori spoke. "Kikato sensei do you trust him?" Kikato though for a moment.

"He hasn't done anything to doubt my trust but, he needs a better excuse, because I hope he knows we brought food." Kikato said as he pulled out a piece a bread from his pouch. Nia smiled.

Faron sat in a tree. " _Why. Why did I say that._ " Faron took a long sigh. " _Might as well just stay here._ " Faron sat on the tree until dawn and when he awoke it was time to depart.

"Let's go Faron we don't have all day." Kikato said into the woods. After a minute there was a rustling of leaves, then Faron appeared.

"Alright. Let's go." Faron said. Kikato rolled his eyes and everyone got into their position. Mika approached Faron.

"You okay? You seemed… on edge after the conversation last night." Mika said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Faron said. "I'm just not much of a people person." Mika giggled.

"Well I seem to have gotten to you." Faron had a small smile on his face.

"I guess you did." Faron said.

(With Lana)

Lana sat with Kurenai. She like Kurenai she seemed nice. She learned a lot about Ronin in exchange for being with her. Kurenai got what she wanted and sent Lana off. As she walked home she saw Ronin in Ichiraku Ramen and walked in. Ronin looked at her.

"I hope Kurenai didn't do anything to you." Ronin said as he slurped down some noodles.

"She was ok, but now that I know a lot more about you I have enough blackmail for three life times.

"What every you know isn't the worst thing you'll tell the gang." Ronin said. Lana smirked and whispered something in his ear. Ronin kept eating. "I've told them way worse stuff, your gonna have to try harder."

"Really. Well then I've got nothing." Lana said . Ronin continued to eat then when he got up and paid, Lana followed.

(With Ren)

Ren was walking around town with Ino who insisted on coming along. "How do you think Faron's mission is going on?" Ino shrugged. "How is it with Sakura?" Ino started to speak.

"Sakura is okay, but let's talk about you." Ino said. Ren looked at her.

"I'd rather not." Ino giggled

"Yes you would." Ino said. Ren just sighed.

"What do ya wanna know?"

"Well…have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked. Ren looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No I haven't. I was planning this trip for so long that I never really interacted with people." Ren said. Ino smiled.

"Well then. Let's change the subject. So what is Hyrule like?" Ino asked sweetly.

"It's a large city. It has a huge castle owned by King Link, Queen Zelda and their daughter Princess Amelia." Ren said in a proud manner.

"Well it sounds like a nice place. A couple years ago Ronin mentioned his parents living there. Do you know anything about that?" Ino asked. Ren thought.

"Yeah his mother is the general of the Hylian army and his father is the general of the Lizalfos. I only know that because of well… their status." Ren said

"Interesting." Ino said.

(With Faron)

When Faron's team were walking up a trail. Kikato heard a sound in the trees. He undermined it, although the stood on guard. When they were further into the forest a shadow whizzed by. Kikato then saw rogue ninja charging at them Kikato threw a shuriken at him and warned his students. Faron turned and ran at the ninja. Faron drew his blade and cut the ninja. The ninja flew back and started making hand signs.

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu." The ninja said and a large orb of fire flew towards Faron. He ran through the fireball and slashed the ninja down the middle. The ninja then turned into a log. Kunias with bomb tags flew towards Faron. Nia mad hand signs.

"Earth release, Earth Barrier!" Nia shouted. A wall of stone appeared behind Faron and blocked the kunias. Faron nodded towards Nia as Gori made hand signs of his own.

"Water style, Water dragon jutsu." Gori said as he shot the dragon into the trees. The ninja grunted and hit a tree. Kikato grinned to his students.

"Good job team." Kikato said.

"No prob." Gori said.

"That was… too easy." Faron said as he returned to the group.

"What do you mean 'Too easy'?" Nia asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean.. I guess I expected more. It's fine though. Let's continue." Faron said as everyone started to walk. After several more hours they finally arrive in the land of grass.

"Thank you for your help." Mika said. When everyone was starting to move away Mika grabbed Faron's arm.

"You need something Mika." Faron said.

"If you ever need a friend you know where to find me." Mika said and put a small orb in his hand.

"Thank you. Bye Mika." Faron said. He smiled then walked to his team. When he got back to his team Nai spoke to him.

"Well. I think you may have gained our trust." Nai said.

"Yeah. I guess you have." Gori said.

"Well then this team is closer now." Kikato said.

(With Ronin and Lana)

Ronin led Lana to the Hokage Mountain.

"We are here again." Lana said.

"Yeah this is a peaceful place in this city." Ronin said.

"You like peaceful huh?" Lana said.

"Yeah it I had enough of chaos that I started. Well I guess I learned to stay away." Ronin said.

 **Hey guys progression so far is great. Thank you Vash3055 and Ybarra87 for following.**

 **P.S The next chapter is going to be a filler sorry. See ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two of a kind

I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda

 **Hey, it's lavamaster and Fel Champ here. This chapter could be called a filler but whatever happens in this chapter does not affect the story. In this chapter a new character will be introduced although he does not exist in the actual story. This chapter is supposed to be a little bit creepy so enjoy and, comment if you want us to add the new character to the story.**

In the middle of the night a Dark figure overlooked Konoha. "Malakite, Infurgus and, another demon lives here," It chuckled "Three demons with one swing," It stood up I've been looking for some more powerful souls to eat and I finally found some. Time to eat." The figure transformed into the shadows and was gone.

(With Faron)

Faron sat against a tree as he watched the group talking and even Sakura was there when Ren who was in full armor waved him he sat down Ino asked, "What is Hyrule like?" Ren shook his head.

"I thought Ronin would have told you about it." He replied.

"No, just that he hates it there and never wants to go back." Shikamaru said.

"Well you just need to see it from the right angle." Ren said.

"What angle have you seen?" Sakura asked. Ren thought about it. "A pretty bad one but, hey it's just the wrong angle."

"What about Faron?" Shino asked. Ren looked at Faron and turned back to the others.

"Pretty bad too." This is how Faron liked things. Just talking with his friends not even the fact that Sasuke was watching them from the tree bothered him.

"Well, it's about to get worse a deep voice behind him said. He turned around to see a dark figure with glowing red eyes. It's whole body was black like a shadow. Faron stood up to face him and the figure punched him. Making him fly away.

"Fireball jutsu!" a fire came out of the tree heading for the figure. It turned and looked at the fireball before shrinking into its shadow. A second later Sasuke flew out of the tree with his sharigan. Then the figure appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Who are you?" It looked down on him. "I am Xandar the Destroyer. And I am here for your souls." Xandar looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Your eyes are special. I hope you don't mind if I borrow them." He looked at his hands. His fingers were sharp claws.

Swiftly Xandar clawed out his eyes and Sasuke started screaming. Xandar stood up. "Shut Up." He said looking down on Sasuke. Xander tilted his head up and dropped the eyes in his mouth. He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were second stage sharingan. "It seems this weakling hasn't unlocked these eyes fll power.

The eyes then transformed from second to third stage and then to something they have never seen before, mangekyou sharingan (Sasuke's) He smiled. "They fit perfectly." Ren stared at him in horor.

Shikamaru started to make hand signs. "Shadow possession jutsu!" His shadow extended until it reached Xandar. Xandar simply turned and smiled. "Fool, I am shadow." Choji's eyes widened "He..he's moving." he stammered

Shikamaru's shadow returned to him and started to climb up his own body covering it. "What's happening?" he asked as the shadow reached his face. "Your death." Xandar said. Shikamaru's whole body was covered by his own shadow. His body fell to the floor lifeless.

"Who's next." Xandar asked.

" **Run! You can't fight him!"** Malakite screamed in Red's head.All of his senses said to stay and fight but if Malakite was afraid of this monster it would be for good reason. Ren turned and ran. It was only luck that his friends followed him. He didn't stop running it he was in the city and he hid in an alleyway.

"He.. he just killed Sasuke and Shika." Ino said. Everyone turned and ran off. Xandar disappear into the shadows. Xandar then appeared in front of them and grabbed Kiba by his neck. Kiba whimpered and Xandar crushed his neck. Kiba fell to the floor.

"Now who are the demons." Xandar said. Naruto and Ren stepped back. "You two." Xandar pointed at them. Xandar appeared behind them and forced his hands through their backs. Xandar pulled out the souls. Their eyes went blank and they fell to the floor.

"Now where is the other one." Xandar said.

"We don't know." Ino said with tears in her eyes.

"Well then you all are no use to me." Xandar said summoning his scythe. Xandar cut down each person. "I already have two. I hope the third one gives me more of a challenge." Xandar wandered the streets leaving carnage in his place. After hours of search he found him.

Ronin sat on Hokage Mountain and Xandar stalked closer to him.

"How could you. You damn monster." Ronin said. His hands burst in flames. He looked at Xandar with glowing green eyes.

"I"m no monster I am simply think you can escape your fate. That is just pitiful." Xandar said. He looked down and when he looked up Ronin was gone.

(In Heaven)

"Goddess. I require your assistance." Ronin pleaded.

"What do you need now." The Goddess said.

"I need assistance with the monster." Ronin said.

"You mean the on that butchered your friends." The Goddess said.

"And Lana. Please." Ronin said.

"Fine then here." The Goddess said as she gifted him with a blade made of light.

"This is going to kill him?"

"Yes this can kill him, although it'll cost you to revive everyone."

"What will it cost?"

"It'll cost you your servitude."

"I can do that, but you promise to bring everyone back to life."

"Yes."

"Thank you." Ronin ran off to the teleporter. Ronin got back to Earth.

Ronin flew above Xandar and crashed on top of him. Xandar grabbed him and threw Ronin off him. Ronin slided across the ground.

"You will die as pitiful as your friends!" Xandar shouted. "But, they will kill you." Ronin looked behind him. And saw shadow creatures. He recognized the shape of them.

"Guys?"

"They are no longer your friends, they are now my servants." The Creatures ran at Ronin "Now die Infurgus." Ronin pulled out the light blade as he noticed something. There were more creatures the his friends and he realized that some of them must be villagers. Ronin cut down the Creatures with ease. His friends on the other hand were difficult.

"You know what. Have some of this!" Ronin flew up into the air. Ronin transformed into a dragon and laid waste to everything in his path. Once Xandar was the only person standing was Ronin who transformed back into his human state to battle Xandar with the light blade.

"Pitiful demon you think you can fight me" Xandar said. Xandar summoned his scythe. "Prepare to die Infurgus."

They battled blade to blade. When it seemed like neither would win a dark figure jumped above Xandar. When Ronin looked up he saw it was Faron with his sword in his hand. Faron stabbed Xandar through the back making him fall to the floor. Xandar stood back up throwing Faron off his back. Faron grabbed the handle and dragged it up cut Xandar. As Xandar began to heal Ronin stabbed him through the chest with the light blade.

Xandar's body fell to the ground turning into dust

. "We made a deal." Ronin said to the Heavens.

"So we did. Here." The Goddess said and the land lit up. The blood washed away and people began to stand. "Now for my end off the deal."

"What do you need?" Ronin asked expecting a life-threatening trial.

"I need you to train some recruits in you style of killing, we may need your talent.."

"I can do that." Ronin said. He was then teleported away.

In the shadows Xandar watched the bodies rise. He touched his eyes "The sharingan was useful while it lasted," He chuckled. "Genjutsus are so useful." He faded into the shadows gone.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And remember to comment if you want us to add Xandar to the story. Next two chapter are going to be long and tense so be ready.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Exams Part 1

I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda

Naruto was putting on his orange jacket over his black T-shirt.. As he walked out of the house he was meet by Hinata and Ronin who was dressed in a cowl with a dragon helmet sticking out of the hood.

"You ready, little bro?" Ronin asked with a wide grin. Naruto nodded.

"We are gonna own this exam!" Naruto said.

"I believe we can get through this, we just need to stay together." Hinata said

"Yeah lets get going." Naruto said. Ronin and Hinata turned and walked towards the exam hall. As they walked through the village they heard murmurs of ' _the demons are taking the exam.'_ and ' _Hope they die.'_

"Hey Ronin! Hey Naruto" A voice from the crowd said. Ronin turned it was Ren with Kiba and Sasuke behind him. They walked towards them.

"Hey. You guys ready for the exams?" Naruto asked.

"More ready than you'll ever be." Sasuke sneered.

"We don't need confrontation right now Sasuke." Hinata said lightly.

"Well I'm ready for this!" Kiba declared. Faron and his team walked up.

"Hey Ronin, some people are looking for you." he said blankly. Then they heard a voice from the crowd. They turned and saw a team made up of two boys and a girl they all had Konoha headbands.

"Ronin, I finally get to meet you in person." The boy in front said.

"Do I know you?" Ronin asked.

"No, but I know you," he said. "My name is Leo and I plan to beat you in the chunin exams!" Ronin chuckled. The girl to the right of Leo glared at him.

"It's not funny!" she said indignantly "I'm Tora, Leo's twin and that's Ken." She said pointing to the other boy.

"I don't like him," Ren muttered, "His name is too close to mine." Leo continued talking. " Our father is Lion the now retired Anbu member took you to the Hokage when you were child." Ronin narrowed his eyes. He remembered him he was the one who wanted to kill him.

"Retired?" He asked. Tora nodded.

"He's just a Jonin now." Ino walked up to them. "Guys let's hurry up everyone else must be there already!" She turned and saw Leo "Hello, my name's Ino who are you?" She asked. They introduced himself and continued on. When they got there they saw everyone gathering in front of a door. Two boys were blocking was a kid who looked pretty beaten up on the floor wearing a green jumpsuit. A girl and a boy with long hair stood next to him.

" _You need to let us in!"_

" _you can't do this!"_

People were saying the the boys. Sasuke walked through the crowd confronting them.

"This isn't even the right room, it's a genjutsu. So move out of my way because I have business on the third floor."

 _"What is he saying?"_ Asked some people. The boys looked at each other.

"So you figured out eh?" One said. "We're still on the second floor." Sasuke finished. The room number changed from three hundred and one from two hundred and one.

"But all you've done is catch on." the boy said. He lunged forward attempting to kick Sasuke who tried to block it. Ronin watched as the kid on the floor head perked up. The kid was then in between Sasuke and the other boy catching both of their attacks.

 _He's fast_ Faron thought. The kid let go of the two and the girl and long haired boy who must of been his teammates walked up to him.

"This isn't what you promised." the boy said. "Your the one who said you didn't want to draw attention to yourself." The girl finished. The boy turned and walked up to Sasuke with the girl following him.

"Hey, you there identify yourself," Naruto glared. _It's always about Sasuke._ He thought.

"You're a rookie aren't you? How old are you?" the boy continued.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke said.

The boy narrowed his noticed they were pupilless like hinata. "What?"  
The boy said angrily. _Cute._ the girl thought. Sasuke turned and walked off. The teams walked off to the third floor.

When they reached the room Ronin walked in first then there was a flow of ninja's that came into the room. The rookies make a spot for themselves. Then there was some commotion on the far side of the room. When they looked over a Leaf ninja was having a dispute with a sound ninja's.

"What are these cards and why the hell my stats so damn low!" The sound ninja yelled and threw the card at him.

"Well unless to prove otherwise you clearly suck." The Leaf ninja said. The sound charged him and nailed him in the gut and before a second attack could land a large man appeared at the front of the room.

"Dosu, you want to get kicked out of the exams already?" The man said. "Everyone take your seats." Ronin was in the back, Hinata and Naruto were closer to the front and sitting next to each others. Everyone else was spread out.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and I am the instructor for this first test. The Chunin on the side of the room are assisting me in the exam. If we catch you cheating three times you and your team will be eliminated from the exams. You have and hour. Begin." Everyone picked up their pencils and started reading the questions. Everyone started scribbling on the paper.

A sand ninja by the name of Gaara sat next to Ronin. Ronin noticed him holding his hand out. He saw the formation of an eye in his hand. Ronin realised what this test was for a started making hand signs under the desk he made a tiny version of him in the palm of his hand he went of a started collecting answers.

Naruto looked dumbfounded at his test. He just stood there pretending to write down answers. Naruto sat there fearing his failure he continued to sit there.

"You need help?" Hinata whispered deathly quiet.

"No. I don't want you to get in trouble." Naruto whispered back. Hinata gave him a warm smile.

"If you really think so." Hinata said. Shikamaru was asleep on his completed test and Ino used her mind transfer jutsu to get answers from people. Shino sent his bugs to get answers for him. Everyone had their own way of getting answers.

"Team 36 you are eliminated!" Ibiki shouted. One of the kids resisted and was dragged away. Ronin could hear his struggle. Ronin acquired all of his answers and wrote the answers on a scroll. He saved it until later even though he knew Naruto was struggling. Ronin sat there and observed everyone in the room.

"Team 50 you are eliminated!" Ibiki shouted. One of the kids decided to fight back and the Chunin jumped him. Ronin watched and saw the girl getting mauled.

"Poor kid." He whispered as they took the unconscious body out the room. Ronin continued to survey the people.

" **What are you doing?** " Infurgus asked.

"Taking a exam." Ronin thought.

" **What are you taking it for?** " Infurgus asked.

"I want to move up in the ranks." Ronin thought. "When I raise my rank, I can get harder jobs, but they provide more income."

" **Interesting.** " Infurgus said.

"Yeah." Ronin said. As the hour went on a teen in a black suit asked to go the bathroom. The chunin put cuffs on his arms and legs and guided him away. When he came back Ronin saw him pass a scroll to a blond girl

Ronin smirked. _"clever."_ Naruto was still struggling. He had no answers on his test and was very frantic. Hinata was finished and she kept urging him to copy the answers. Naruto kept rejecting the offer although time was running short. Ronin knew he need to act and teleported the scroll to Naruto's knees.

Take the scroll Naruto. It said on the outside of the scroll. Naruto swiftly picked it up and carefully opened it. In it was the answers he was looking for. He wrote the answers hastfully and beat the time.

"Time is up! Drop your pencils!" Everyone who had one immediately complied. Shikamaru was woken up by the yelling. "Now there is one final question, but this one will make or break you chances, for if you get it wrong you can't take the exam again.

"That's not fair!" A girl said from the far side of the room. Ibiki grinned.

"It is when I'm here. Now if you want to forfeit and try again next year raise your hand. Some people's hands started going up. Naruto was talking to Hinata.

"I can't risk this I need to raise my hand for our sake." Naruto started to move his hand, but Hinata stopped him.

"All of the rookies are still here and you aren't known to be a quitter, so don't start now." Hinata whispered. Naruto thought then nodded. After a minute or two no more hands were raised.

"Congratulations, you all passed." Ibiki clapped. Everyone looked shocked.

"Then what was that whole 'You can't take the exams again' act for." The same girl asked.

"Those people who left were fearful. They quit when it got real, but as a shinobi you must alway make choices like that." Ibiki said. "None of the questions on the test mattered, because they were all questions on genin would know." Ren smiled.

"Clever." He said. Ibiki continued.

"Now you will continue on to the second part of the exams. Then suddenly a woman burst through the window. Everyone was wide eyed

"Hey! My name is Anko and i'll be your instructor for the second part of the exams! Now everyone follow me!." She walked out the room

"What the hell was that?!" Ronin shouted. "I mean, who breaks a perfectly good window!"

"My companion isn't the most subtle." Ibiki said. Ronin sighed and everyone began filing out of the room. After twenty minutes of walking the reach a forest that was surrounded by fences.

"Alright You have two hours to rest and you need to sign these." Anko said as some shinobi handed papers out.

"What are they for?" Ino asked.

"It's for if you die we are in no way responsible." Anko said. Hinata gasped lightly. After everyone got a paper the shinobi disappeared.

"You guys want to come and get ramen with me?" Ronin asked. Naruto and Faron wanted to come along but, no one else did.

"We will be back in about a hour." Ronin said. "Last call." Everyone shook their heads. Ronin grabbed Naruto and Faron and teleported away.

(At Ichiraku)

"Hey. Ameya where Ichiraku?" Naruto asked.

"He's getting more Veggies, but I thought you were taking the exams."

"Oh we are but, we got two hours until we have to go back." Naruto said walking inside. Faron tapped Ronin's arm.

"Do you have a minute?" Faron asked. Ronin nodded and walked to the side of the restaurant.

"Ronin I was thinking… Will people die in this part of the exams?" He asked. "I'm not sure if I want to risk my partners lifes, I've seen some of the people we'll be facing."

"Well Faron. I'm risking my best friends lives in this exam, but I have confidence that we can get through this. You just need to put faith in your team." Ronin said. Ronin put his hand on Faron's shoulder. "With you on their team they will get through this as well but, I'm glad you care for team even though you just meet them. Now let's eat." Ronin said. They both went inside and ate. After they did they, returned to the forest.

Anko started explaining the rules.

"There is a tower in the middle of the forest. You can only complete the exam if you have both scrolls." Anko held the two scrolls in the air. Some shinobi handed each team one of the two scrolls. Hinata read the scroll.

"It says Heaven." Hinata said, then raised her hand. "Can we open these scrolls?"

"That's for you to find out." Anko grinned.

"I think that means no." Naruto whispered to her.

"Now each team go to the gate with you team name or number." Anko said. Many of the genin headed off. Once they reached their gate Ronin equipped his ninja gear, but he kept the helmet.

"Ready." The shinobi next to them said. "Go!" The team ran through the gate and hopped in to the tree.

(With Ren's team)

Ren, Kiba and Sasuke were hopping through the trees. Kiba was in the lead guiding them towards the tower.

"Why are we going straight to the tower, when we could just ambush a team and take the scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"So we can ambush the team closer to the tower so we can finish faster." Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"Yeah I smell that to, but it's not close no need to worry." Kiba said to Akamaru.

"Anyway. We need to stay focused Sasuke." Ren said. Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"Who made you the damn leader? You aren't even from here." Sasuke said.

"Well obviously you can't be it for what happen to Sakura." Ren said. Sasuke just chuckled.

"She was a loser anyway." Sasuke said. Kiba stopped and turned to him.

"She was our teammate and your just gonna throw her away like that?" Kiba asked. Sasuke got into his face.

"Tell me what she brought to the team besides lower limitations." Sasuke sneered. Ren got in between them.

"Guys we don't have time for this, we need to stay focused." Kiba backed off.

"I guess you're right Ren, let's get going." Kiba sighed. Sasuke still had a angry expression but, he complied.

(With Ino's team)

"Alright ya bums, let's get that Heaven scroll and get to the tower." Ino cheered. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Oh don't be like that Shikamaru. Shino can you use your bugs for recon?" Ino asked. Shino nodded.

"I already have. This forest has a lot of hazardous areas and animals, also including the other ninja teams here to." Shino said.

"Nice job. Now let's get moving I don't wanna be here any long than I have to." Ino said. Shikamaru and Shino nodded.

(With Koro's team)

"Okay team we have to stay vigilant if we want pass this trial." Koro said. Choji was currently eating.

"Alright Koro _(munch)_ We'll be _(munch)_ vigilant." Choji said. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Come on Choji focus." Yumi groaned. Choji only continued eating.

"Alright let's get moving." Koro said.

(With Ronin's team)

Ronin, Naruto and, Hinata were running through the forest. Ronin was in the lead when he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Someone's here." Ronin said and threw an explosive kunai where the noise came from. The heard a yell and Ronin ran towards the voice. He hopped into the tree and found that he had injured one ninja. He was from the mist and Ronin grabbed him. Naruto and Hinata followed.

"Where are your friends?" Naruto asked.

"I will never tell you." The ninja said Ronin punched him.

"Try again." Ronin growled

"How about you!" The shinobi said. He was hit again.

"Now one last try." Ronin pulled out a kunai and placed it against his skull.

"Alright, alright their over there." He said. Ronin used his spectral sight in the direction the mist shinobi pointed. He saw the two other shinobi. Ronin knocked the ninja out then teleported behind the other two.

"Surprise!" Ronin yelled and cracked their heads together. They dropped the scroll. "It says earth!" Ronin yelled. Hinata cheered.

"Now let's get moving." Ronin said. Naruto and Hinata regrouped with him and they left the three.

(With Faron's team)

Faron was in the rear of the team. He was dressed out in his heavy armor.

"Faron you got any abilities that can give us any recon?" Nia asked who was in the middle.

"No I don't." Faron said. He avoided asking them. Faroi started to talk to Gori. "Are we going straight to the tower?" Gori started to speak.

"Yeah. I kinda stole a heaven scroll from someone from a mist shinobi." Gori grinned. Faron just went along with it.

"It's getting late. We might need to set up came." Nia said.

"I guess so but, let's keep moving we might get there in one day." Gori said.

"I have to disagree. Judging from how it looked outside it looks like a two day venture at least." Faron said.

"Well then let's pick up the pace." Nia said.

(With Ren's team)

Ren and Kiba were fighting off a grass shinobi while Sasuke was lying on the floor after she bit him. Ren looked frantically around.

"Where are her teammates!?" Ren asked as he avoided the girls tongue.

"Me and Akamaru don't smell anyone else." Kiba said. "We need to get Sasuke and get out of here!" Ren nodded the charged at the girl. He kicked her of the tree they were on and Kiba grabbed Sasuke and they disappeared.

When they got to the base of a tree far off they checked Sasuke.

"This is bad." Ren said as he saw a mark appear on his neck.

"We need to get to the tower. Did you get her scroll?" Kiba asked.

"Yes I got it when I kicked her off." Ren said and picked Sasuke up but, once he did Sasuke woke up.

"What was that?" Sasuke groaned.

"It was another shinobi. Can you walk?" Kiba said. Ren put him down. Sasuke wobbled then he stood still.

"Let's go." Sasuke growled and moved up into the tree. Kiba rolled his eyes and Ren growled at him but, they followed him.

(With Ino's team)

Shikamaru had another leaf shinobi in his shadow possession jutsu. Ino and Shino were fighting of their own.

"What are you doing! Us leaf shinobi need to stick together!" Ino yelled as she avoided a boulder flying at her.

"Well were aren't gonna lose in this exam!" The leaf ninja yelled back. Then he was hit by Ino. Ino continued to attack and eventually subdued him. She took the scroll.

"Nice a heaven scroll. Shino and Shika finish up and we need to get going. Shino finished of his opponent and Shikamaru dropped the shinobi after Shino knocked him out.

"Let's go. This place is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Come on to the tower." Ino said.

(With Ronin's team)

Ronin, Naruto and Hinata could see the tower threw the trees. Then they got ambushed by a the same mist ninjas they attacked earlier seemed to be pouring out of the trees. Over the span of seconds there were hundreds of them.

"Hey there kids were gonna have to ask for our scroll back." The ninja in the front said. Ronin just scoffed.

"Try us, dirtbag." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. Ronin and Naruto charged at the ninja Hinata used her Byakugan. She noticed that the ones more towards the middle are the only ones who had chakra.

"Guys start in the middle and work you way outwards." Hinata said observing the ones with chakra. The three mist shinobi looked frantic and they all decided to jump. "After them!" Hinata yelled and Ronin flew after them.

"Come here you bastards!" Ronin yelled and grabbed one by the leg and threw him towards the ground. Ronin stopped chasing the other two and started attacking the on on the forest floor. Ronin delivered punch after punch.

"Stop! Stop please!" The ninja cried as he got hit over and over.

"You wanted this." Ronin grinned sadistically. Then Naruto stopped him before the ninja was beat to death.

"We've wasted enough time already. I didn't know you could be so sadistic." Naruto said. Ronin stared at the ninja.

"Sorry I just… got ahead of myself." Ronin said. Then he nodded. "Let's go." The trio walked into the tower.

(With Faron's team)

Faron, Nia and Gori sat around a campfire. Faron had his helmet to his side. Nia moved close to him. Gori noticed Nia's attraction towards Faron and despised him.

"So Faron you have any stories you can tell us?" Nia asked. Faron thought for a moment.

"Yeah umm… While I was traveling here I went through a city and it was a strange city for one." Faron said. Nia said. "And I met this guy who was selling food and he called me over, so I went towards him." Nia was confused but nodded."And he said to me do you want a cat?" Faron said. Nia turned away in disgust, but she giggled anyway and Gori just groaned.

"Faron just go and get some food." Gori said. Faron walked away then Gori glared at Nia.

"What are you doing!" Gori growled at her.

"What? He's a nice guy you just need to get to know him." Nia said. Gori looked more outraged.

"You hung out with him!"

"No, I hung with him _and his friends_. You just need to called down."

"No! He came out of nowhere and he wears armor! Like seriously!"

"Well he was a knight before so he can't really be a ninja immediately."

"How would you know that!"

"Well I asked but, I didn't know you'd get this jealous of him!" Then Faron came back with three rabbits.

"Jealous of who?" Faron asked.

"No one." Gori growled. "I going to sleep." Nia looked extremely flustered.

"Are you okay." Faron asked as he started to skin the rabbit. Nia sighed.

"Nothing." Nia said. Nia lied down. "It's just a something between us."

"Well I'm sorry to intrude." Faron said. He continued to skin the rabbits then cooked them. He lied down next to Nia when the rabbits were cooking. "Do you like star-gazing?"

"Yeah I do. Do you?" Nia asked back.

"Yeah. It was something I did as I traveled." Faron said. He cooked the rabbits and sat up and grabbed one. Nia followed. After they ate and chatted a little more they turned in. hours Later Faron woke up. Something felt wrong.

"Get up." he towld hie team mate "We need to go now."

(With Ino's team)

They had set up camp near the tower and were resting so they could be ready for anything that happened.

"The tower is huge." Ino said as she stared right at it.

"Why are we here and not in there?" Shino asked with a confused undertone.

"Because we need to rest up. My idea." Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Yeah we don't know what's in there." Ino said.

"I could send my bugs to go see what is in there." Shino said.

"I guess you could but, does it waste you energy?" Ino asked.

"No it doesn't." Shino said sending some bugs in the tower.

"Alright, well when you get intel wake us up." Ino said and sat against the tree. Shino only sighed.

(With Ren's team)

Kiba was the only one sleeping out of the three. Ren couldn't trust Sasuke to stay awake. Sasuke on the other hand was training against a tree. Ren just sat there staring. Sasuke stopped.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"You. I can't trust you." Ren said.

"Well I can't trust you." Sasuke said. "I doesn't even matter." Sasuke jumped up the tree. Ren couldn't keep his eyes open and he fell asleep.

(With Ronin's team)

When they pushed the door they saw a shrine inside. They walked closer to observe it.

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something something. It shall lead you on your way." Hinata read from it.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but, it said something about Heaven and Earth so I think we should open the scrolls." Ronin said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we should." Ronin said. Hinata opened the Earth scroll and Naruto opened the Heaven scroll. After they did smoke rose from the scrolls. Naruto and Hinata jumped back and they all got into their battle-stance. After the smoke cleared Iruka was standing in front of them.

"Iruka sensei?!" They all said in unison. Iruka had a long smirk on his face. Ronin grinned back.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm your messenger." Iruka said.

"Messenger? For what?" Ronin asked.

"To congratulate you." Iruka said. "Your the second team here." Ronin looked confused.

"Who made it before us?" Hinata asked

"A Sand Shinobi team." Ronin narrowed his eyes. "Can we come inside the tower?" he asked. Iruka nodded his head and the team walked inside the tower.

(With Ren's team)

Ren looked down through the trees into a clearing with Kiba and Sasuke and the other side of him. He saw Choji sitting eating chips he saw Koro with his katana in hand searching the ground not far from Choji was Yumi. Ren smiled.

" **Easy prey"** Malakite said in his head.

"I don't need you to tell me that." he muttered. Kiba looked at him confused who he was talking to. Ren shook his head dismissively. He heard the leaves rustle on the other side of the clearing. He looked at Akamaru who sniffed the air then barked.

"It's Shino's team," Kiba said. "They might be on their way to the tower."

" **Either way we should burn them all."** Ren narrowed his eyes.

"You need to shut up." Unknown to the three teams there was another team above Ren's team in the trees. The one in front was wearing a black trench coat and spiky black hair and a hidden sound village headband.

He looked down on Ren who was looking around. He chuckled. "Sometimes when looking for danger, you look the wrong way." He looked at the girl to the right of him who had light brown eyes with tan skin and shoulder length dark blonde hair. She wore a tank top with a tanto on her back and her headband on her shoulder

"Midori, I want you to kill that girl in the clearing," He turned to the boy on his left who had black eyes and short black hair which was kept out of his face by his headband.

"And Kazoku cover her."

(Ren)

Ren's eyes were fixed on Koro. "We attack in three, two, one." He unsheathed his sword and jumped down Koro looked up and moved out the way.

"If I remember correctly we never finished our sword fight." He said smirking. Koro charged. Their blades collided together as they fought. Ren looked over Koro's shoulder. For a reason unknown to Ren ,Choji was growing. Ren's distraction left him open and Koro slashed at his stomach. Ren blocked it with gauntlet.

Right now was a bad time to wear his more "flexible" armor.

"Human boulder jutsu!"

" _What?"_ Ren thought as Koro jumped out of the way. Ren looked and saw Choji coming straight at him Ren moved to the side throwing an explosion tag kunai where he once stood. Choji stopped before he hit it and shrunk down.

Yumi jumped up to the trees and was hit in the shoulders by two shurikens. Then a girl fell from a tree and impaled her through the chest with a tanto.

"No!" a voice yelled from the trees. Shino and his team dropped from the trees. The girl who stabbed Yumi searched her looking for a scroll. When she found it she took the sword out of Yumi's chest and jumped back into the trees.

Everyone ran up to Yumi. Ren took off his gauntlets and opened his pouch pulling out a medkit. Next to him Shino was shaking while holding her hand. "Shino," she said. A trickle of blood ran down her mouth. Ren cut open her shirt with a kunai and started to apply pressure to the wound.

Yumi turned to Koro. "I'm sorry. Sorry that we can't finish the exams now." Suddenly three figures burst through the trees. It was Faron and his team. As he saw Yumi he fell to his knees.

"We're too late." he said he got up and walked to her body. Yumi turned to look at Shino. "Shino," she coughed. "Remember that, that I always love you." Shino started shaking his head.

"No don't die. Don't please." He was crying. She closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped. Ren looked at his hands. They were covered in Yumi's blood. Faron took off his helmet and picked up Yumi with both of his arms. He said something in another language and set her down.

He looked at Koro with pure hatred in his eyes. "Who did this?"

"A girl. She was wearing a tanktop and had a tanto," Koro said. "Here." He said handing Faron his katana. "For when you find her." Faron took the Katana and he and his team left.

Koro turned to Ren he handed him a scroll. "Since we can't pass you should have this," he said. "Avenge her." Ren nodded. He jumped into the trees with his team as Koro picked up Yumi's body.

" **She died as she lived, weak and pathetic."** Ren stopped. "Shut up right now." Ren muttered his eyes turned green.

" **Go on, Avenge her Ren. Feed me the soul of her murderer."**

"Oh trust me, you won't be hungry for long." Ren continued to go to the tower. "Not for long."

 **Hey Guys. Hope you liked the chapter not sure How long the Exams are gonna last and people speak up. PM me I want to hear you voices and see what you like and what you don't. Fel is out, peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Exams Part 2

I don't own Naruto or Zelda

The remaining teams were all lined up. Ronin noticed that Koro's team wasn't there but he knew that it would be fine. After everyone had finally settled The Third Hokage started to speak.

"Okay children before we start this, is anyone willing to forfeit?" The same person who was fighting the sound ninja before the first exam rose his hand. No one else did.

"Ok then depart." The ninja left. Ronin felt kind of suspicious but, he ignored it. "Now can someone tell me why we have these exams?" No one seemed to know the answer. "We have these exams not to prove which nation is strong but, to show the equality all the nations share." Gekko walked up into the front of the adults.

"Those two boards up there." Everyone looked up and saw them. "They will randomly select two people to battle. While the two ninja are fighting the rest of you will be on those balconies." He said pointing to balconies on either side of the room. "It is an anything goes battle but, I will call if I think the battle should be over." Everyone seemed to comply. "The first two contestants are…" The machine is working. Then it stopped. "Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi." Shino held quiet and walked to one side. Zaku went to the other side and the rest of the shinobi when to the balconies.

"Now do you have any objections?" Gekko said. Both Shinobi stayed silent. "Alright Begin!" Gekko jumped back to avoid the combat. Shino just stared at Zaku, and Zaku back. Zaku charged Shino. Shino dodge multiple swing and jumped backwards. Zaku keep moving and kept Shino on his toes. Shino then had to result to blocking sending insects to steal his chakra and injury him.

Shino was now on the offensive. He was cheering up. Shino was then meet with a blast. Shino flew back and hit the wall. Zaku had his arms forward.

"Your done. I'll just blast you with pure chakra." Zaku grinned. When he tried to his arms burst. Everyone looked mesmerized. Zaku yelled in pain.

"You should really pay attention to you skin and you'll find another competitor." Shino said. Zaku stares at his arm. He saw lots of bugs all over his skin. He fell to the floor, knocked out. The medics walked out to get Zaku.

"Shino Aburame wins." Gekko said. The gang cheered for him.

"Nice job!" Naruto said.

"Yeah good job!" Ino yelled. Shino walked up onto the balcony. The board flickered. After a couple seconds it stopped.

"Ren vs Sasuke Uchiha." Gekko said. Both jumped from the balcony and walked to the middle. Everyone was so excited. Naruto looked frustrated.

"Of course everyone cares when Sasuke fights." Naruto whispered. Ren and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Any objections?" Gekko asked.

"No objections here." Ren said cracked his knuckles.

"None." Sasuke growled.

"Hold on." Kakashi said. He jumped down. "You want to go through? You are on the same team." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, he needs someone to show him who's boss." Ren said.

"Ren needs to learn his place." Sasuke said. Kakashi only nodded.

"Okay suit yourselves but, this can't get in the way of the team." Both teens nodded. Kakashi jumped back on the balcony.

"Begin!" Gekko said and jumped back. Ren and Sasuke clashed. Both were throwing punches and blocking others. Everyone watched carefully.

Ren was dodging shurikens and trying to deflect them with his blade. Ren threw back kunais. Sasuke was on his toes as well. Then he made some hand signs.

"Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and a fireball flew from his mouth. Ren put his sword in front of himself. All of the fire surrounded the blade till the sword itself was on fire.

" **Aren't you happy you have my flaming longsword?"** Ren ignored him. Everyone stared at his sword.

"Want to try that again?" Ren asked mockingly. Ren swung his his sword and an arc of fire flew at Sasuke. The arc hit him in the chest and he flew to the floor.

"The winner is Ren." Gekko announced as medics came to take away Sasuke

"Nice job Ren!" Ino cheered. Kakashi clapped slowly. Ren jumped up the balcony and stood next to Ino.

"Thanks for your support." Ren said.

"No prob." Ino said the lights flickered as the board chose the next contestants.

"Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi."Gekko said. The two walked down the balconies.

"Any objections?" Gekko asked. Both of the ninja shook their heads. "Then begin!"

Kin reached down into her pouch and whipped out three senbon with bell's attached to them and threw them at Shikamaru, who heard the chime and dodged them. He started thinking. _She might be trying to do the shadow senbon technique._ And as if to answer his thought Kin threw more senbon with only some with bells and Shikamaru was hit by two of them.

He now knew he couldn't rely on just sound alone. He stood ready to move when he heard a jingle behind him. He turned instantly and was hit in the legs by senbon. He looked at saw Kin holding a wire that conected to the bells as he looked at her his vision got blurry and it looked like there was more than one Kin.

"Your done now." she said. Shikamaru started weaving hand signs. Kin grabbed more senbon and raised her hand ready to throw them when she froze.

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said. Kin looked down and saw his shadow stretched thin under the shadow of the wire. Shikamaru graped a kunai from his pouch. Kin did the same. He raised his hand ready to throw the kunai.

"You would never do that." Kin said smiling but Shikamaru just smiled back. He threw the kunai and before it hit him he bent his back.

"Ha! I knew-" Kin started but stopped as she hit her head on the wall behind her knocked out.

"The winner is Shikamaru Nara." Gekko announced. The board flashed with the new names.

"Tenten vs Temari!" Gekko yelled. The blond haired sand shinobi jumped off and glided to the floor. Tenten jumped down from the balcony and rolled into her position.

"Any objections?" Tenten shook her head. Temari only got into a battle position. "Okay. Begin!" Tenten threw some kunai at Temari who blocked it with her fan casing. Temari swung her fan and Tenten barely dodged the arch.

Tenten unraveled a scroll. Out the scroll hundreds of kunai and shurikens flew out. Temari only blocked direct one but was cut multiple times. Temari opened her fan a little.

"Now you see one moon. Once all three are revealed the battle is over!" Temari yelled. She swung her fan again and a large gust of wind flew toward Tenten. It made contact and cut Tenten in multiple places.

"Fine! You wanna fight. Here's a fight!" Tenten flew up into the air and unraveled two scrolls. Down fell iron spike balls and senbon. Temari opened her fan to block the attack. Tenten growled in frustration. Temari ran at Tenten.

"And now there's three!" Temari opened the fan and swung it. A small tornado hit Tenten and cut her up even further. Tenten fell.

"Temari wins!" Gekko said. Temari returned to the balcony. Then the board flashed.

"Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata hesitated but, she went to the middle.

"Lady Hinata. I recommend you quit now. If you know what's good for you." Neji growled. Hinata only glared back.

"No. It's time I prove myself." Hinata said.

"Obviously no objections. Begin!" Both contestants activated their byakugan and rushed at each other. Both attack with pulses of chakra.

(On the balcony)

"This is bad." Rock-Lee said.

"What's bad." Ronin asked.

"This whole fight. Lady Hinata is at a major disadvantage."

"Don't underestimate her." Ronin said.

"No it not that I'm underestimating her it just, Neji hates her." Rock-Lee said. Ronin looked confused.

"Why." Now the whole gang was listening.

"There are two houses of the Hyuuga clan. The main house and the branch house. Hinata is part of the main and Neji is part of the branch." Rock-Lee explained.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"Neji has told me a little and I investigated the rest." Rock-Lee said.

"Intriguing." Ronin said.

"The branch house consist of servants to them main house. Neji's father was the youngest of twins, making him part of the branch house." Rock-Lee continued.

"Ok. Let's get back to the match." Naruto said.

(Hinata)

Neither Hyuuga had landed a solid hit. Just some glances here and there. Then Hinata made a small mistake. She tried for a kick, which Neji easily avoid and he slammed his palm into her chest. Hinata slid back and held her chest. Neji rushed at her going for a kill. Then suddenly multiple Jonin held Neji.

"Neji. I have told you not to let personal relations get in the way of this exam." Guy sensei said. Neji only grunted. Medics rushed out. They scanned her with chakra for a diagnosis.

"She's internally bleeding! He really did try to kill her. Naruto rushed to help with Hinata. The jonin let Neji go and Naruto saw a small pool of blood in Hinata's place. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I make a blood oath." Naruto said dipping his fingers in Hinata's blood. "In Hinata's name, I will defeat you!" Naruto yelled. Neji only laughed.

"Try me punk." Neji turned and walked away. Naruto returned to Ronin.

"She'll be okay. " Ronin said softly.

"Thanks Ronin." Naruto whispered sadly. The board blinked.

"Ino Yamanaka vs Yoroi Tsurugi." Gekko said. Ino walked down.

"Any objections?" Gekko asked. Ino shook her head. "No." Yoroi said. Ino studied him when Yoroi charged at her. He swung multiple hits that Ino doged. Then Yoroi grabbed her by the throat and started draining her chakra. Ino pushed off his chest and kicked Yoroi. Yoroi only rushed after her but Ino punched him before he could swing. Yoroi grabbed Ino again in a crushing bear hug.

"Say goodbye to you precious chakra." Yoroi whispered. Ino struggled and head butted Yoroi and kicked him in the shin. Ino made hand signs then giggled.

"Mind body transfer jutsu!" Both ninja stopped in their tracks. Then Yoroi raised his hand.

"I forfeit." Yoroi said in a cowardly voice. Gekko knew what was happening but, said nothing.

Naruto sighed as the names were called.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka." Gekko said. Naruto jumped down. Kiba walked down with a large grin.

"This is gonna be easy." Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto grinned back.

"Any objections?" Gekko asked.

"Nope." Naruto said and got into his fighting stance.

"Nah." Kiba said and got down lower to the floor.

"Alright. Begin!" Naruto ran at Kiba and swung Kiba grabbed his arm and threw him. Naruto recoiled and made hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" 10 Naruto clones appeared. They all ran at Kiba and he and Akamaru tag teamed clone after clone. Naruto made more clones to keep Kiba occupied but Kiba kept destroying clone after clone.

"Akamaru!" His wolf pup jumped on top of him and then Kiba made some hand signs. "Man beast clone!" Kiba yelled. There was a puff of smoke then in the pup's place was another Kiba.

"What?" Naruto yelled. Naruto threw some shurikens at the two. They easily avoided them and rushed towards him. Kiba and Akamaru kept Naruto on his toes. Naruto desperately tried to swing but, he couldn't land any blows. Kiba then slashed Naruto in the leg then threw a smoke bomb at Naruto's feet.

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru both turned into a cyclone. They rushed at Naruto who couldn't see anything. Kiba and Akamaru were hitting Naruto multiple times. Ronin was just watching.

" _Think, Naruto, Think!"_ Naruto thought. After more scratches and cuts Naruto thought of something and when the smoke had cleared there were three Kibas.

"You think you can trick me! Nice try, I can smell you." Kiba said and punched one of the Kiba's. When he fell to the floor it turned into Akamaru. Kiba was shocked. Kiba turned and hit the other but, it turned into Akamaru too. Then Naruto caught Kiba by his back.

"Ha, I got you!" Naruto yelled. His clones grabbed Akamaru and then both grinned.

"You think you have me! Akamaru here!" Kiba said and flung a pill into Akamaru's mouth. Kiba ate one too. Naruto looked confused. Then Akamaru grew two sizes and turned red. Akamaru destroyed his clones. Naruto then was thrown off of Kiba.

"Now your done!" Kiba charged at Naruto, but Naruto made some hand signs.

"Wind style, Great wind cannon!" Naruto called Kiba flew back into the wall and was knocked out.

"The victor is Naruto Uzumaki!" Gekko said. Naruto cheered. Ronin clapped for board flashed.

"Kankuro vs Misumi Akado." The two walked down the stairs.

"Any objections?" both ninja shook their heads. "Then begin." Kankaro dropped the thing off his back next to him. Misumi ran at him. When Kankaro threw a punch Misumi wrapped himself around him.

"What?" Kankaro asked. "If you don't quit know I will break your neck." Misumi told him.

"Never!" Kankaro said.

"I warned you." There was a crack and Kankaro's head went limp.

"The winner is-" Gekko started but stopped as Kankaro's head moved. Then his head turned one-eighty to look a Misumi.

"But how?" Misumi asked. The thing in bandages that Kankaro dropped moved. Then it unraveled and revealed Kankaro himself. The Kankaro that Misumi was wrapped around face began to chip off.

It revealed a puppet. "That is Crow, my puppet." Kankaro replied. He moved his fingers where Misumi saw chakra threads were attached. Suddenly, Crow turned and wrapped itself around Misumi.

"Wait-" he said but before he could forfeit Crow constricted and broke all of the bones in his arms and legs. Misumi fell to the floor as Crow unrapped himself from him.

"The winner is Kankaro." Gekko anocued. The board flashed

"Ronin Vs Dosu." Dosu jumped down, but Ronin spread his wings and flew to the floor. Everyone who saw this for the first time stared .

"Any objections?' Ronin cracked his knuckles.

"None here." Ronin smirked. Dosu's eyes hardened.

"None." Dosu growled.

"Okay. Begin." Ronin summoned his scythe and wings and flew up into the air. Ronin swooped down and cleaved his scythe. Dosu jumped back and threw some shuriken. Ronin reflected them. Ronin then summoned some cloness and sent them at Dosu. Dosu started to fight the clones the Ronin flew up into the air.

"Fiery rain!" Ronin shouted and fire started raining onto Dosu. Dosu put his braces in front of him.

"Sound Barrier!" There was a sonic boom in the room and the fire was cleared out and the clones disappeared. Ronin smirked.

"Nice trick. Not like it will help." Ronin charged and instead of swinging Ronin grabbed Dosu and flew up into the air. He threw Dosu to the floor and in a puff a smoke he split in to a clone who charged Dosu and the real Ronin sat on the statue. Ronin meditated to talk to Infurgus.

When Ronin got into his self conscious he was holding the potions he redeemed.

"Why am I still holding this?" Ronin asked.

" **You're suppose to drink them to gain the full aspects of both power.** " Infurgus said.

"Well then bottoms up." Ronin chugged both bottles one after the other. Infurgus just sighed.

" **Go back to fighting the kid. You know enough to defeat him.** " Infurgus said. Ronin came back and Dosu was in front of him.

"What's up?" Ronin asked then kicked Dosu off the statue. "Now your done." Ronin grabbed Dosu but, Dosu put his gauntlets forward and let out a huge sound wave. Ronin held his ears and Dosu kicked him in the gut.

"Look who's done for now." Dosu said. Dosu kicked him again. When he tried to go for a third kick Ronin grabbed his leg. Ronin lit his hand on fire and started to burn Dosu. Dosu tried to pull away but, Ronin held on tighter.

"Look who's done for now." Ronin mocked and increased the intensity of the flame.

"That's enough!" Gekko said. Ronin dropped Dosu.

"Alright no need to get mean about it." Ronin sighed.

"The victor is Ronin." Gekko said. Ronin cheered. Everyone looked at Ronin. Ronin flew up to the balcony to see Lana there.

"Hey." Ronin smiled

"Hey." Lana said.

"After this we'll go out and buy you some house necessaries." Ronin said. Lana looked confused.

"I want to balance out the universe and be nicer to you." Lana just scoffed.

"Yeah right." Lana said.

"You'll see." Ronin said. The board flashed.

"Faron vs Aaron!" Gekko yelled. Aaron jumped off the balcony and landed on the floor. Faron gave Koro's katana to Gori and did the same thing.

"Any objections!" Both keep quiet.

"Alright Begin,"

"Your friend deserved to die. Anyone who made the mistake of becoming your friend does. Just like this stupid nation." Aaron said throwing kunai at Faron. Faron made no attempt to dodge them and they deflected off of his armor.

"You don't remember who I am do you? Don't tell me the name doesn't even sound familiar." Aaron threw two more kunai but, for some reason the kunai embedded themselves where the hit.

"I didn't think regular kunai would penetrate your armor so I made these." He said holding up three more. He threw them and Faron pulled his shield of his back and deflected them.

"Do you know who the real monster is here?" Aaron asked. "It's not Infurgus nor the nine tails. It's you." Faron drew his sword and raised his shield.

"I know what you did Faron. You killed them all. Your own village. Your own sister." Aaron pulled out a scroll from his coat unraveled it and threw it into the air. He made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke a dual bladed sword fell from the scroll. He put the scroll back in his coat and ran at Faron.

Their swords clashed together. "This sword will cut you." Aaron said. He kicked Faron and slashed his chest. "You ran away from what you did and thought it wouldn't follow you." They clashed swords again. Aaron spun the sword and knocked Faron's shield out of his hand.

Aaron walked back and Faron made no attempt to follow. "I will avenge our village because, as of today there will be only one survivor from our village. I was lucky that I wasn't in the village when it happened. But I saw when I came back. She thought she could stop you." There was pure hatred in Aarons eyes. Faron dropped his sword.

"And that was her last mistake. This is your fault Faron. You killed her!" He charged at Faron. "You killed Ame!"

"Stop telling me things I already know!" Faron yelled back. His chakra grew larger than it dispersed. The kunai embedded in him melted into his amor. He raised his hand and the kunai shot back out. Aaron dodged them. "What?" Faron moved his hand out to the side. A sword slid out of his gauntlet.

"It wasn't my fault." Faron said looking down. He swung the sword and senbon flew from the blade. "This is what you used." Aaron said staring in shock as the senbon hit him. Faron looked up.

"This is my kekkei genkai."

(Flashback)

Faron lived in a small village with his mother his father and little sister Ame. His parents were merchants and every day they were telling him trading day a stranger had appeared.

Faron walked towards the stranger. His parents always told him to be nice to strangers when they arrive in the village. That way they said the stranger will be more willing to buy things.

"Hello," Faron said. "My name is Faron welcome to our village. Do you need anything?" The man looked down.

"Actually I've heard a story that said a man from a far away nation came here and settled in the villages in this area." Faron had heard the story many times .

"Yup, I've heard it too. He was from a different continent, whatever that means." Faron replied. The man's interest grew.

"Do you know which village he lived in?" Faron wondered why a man would come here chasing a story.

"This one." Faron answered. The man's eyes widened.

That was when Faron first met the strange man. The man stayed in the village and bought a house. He especially found interest in the children. One day the man told Faron about something called chakra and Faron learned to harness it. Once when Faron was experimenting with chakra he found that if he charged metal with his chakra he could shape and control it.

He immediately went to show the man and the man told him he had to keep it a secret and not to use it. Faron decided to not to listen and charged metal everywhere in the village with his chakra for later use.

One day his best friend Anissa, had wondered in the man's house looking for him. Faron never knew why but he heard his name called. He rushed to where he heard her voice and saw her impaled by a sword wielded by the man.

Faron screamed. He didn't know it at the time but, metal all over the village were

turning into spikes and impaling people. The houses themselves were punctured along with citizens.

(With Aaron)

Aaron and Ame walked to the village on the hill overlooking it to see destruction. Some of the houses were on fire and in the middle of it, was Faron.

"We need to find out what happened!" Ame exclaimed sliding down the hill.

"Wait, no!" Aaron yelled. _I need to go help her. But.. but I'm to scared._ He hid and watched. Ame ran to her brother. Aaron saw a piece of metal on the ground move. The metal formed a spike and extended, impaling Ame.

"No!" Aaron yelled. He again hid crying. He sat there for the rest of the day and, when he woke up Faron was talking to someone. The stranger had a giant sword on his back and the two walked off together.

Aaron sweared he would avenge his village. He stood up knowing what he had to do. Follow them. No matter where they went.

(End of Flashback)

Faron raised the sword and ran at Aaron. He swung twice and although Aaron blocked the swings, they had so much power in them that he was unbalanced. Faron swung up knocking the sword into the air. Faron raised his fist and the sword went back into his gauntlet. He punched Aaron in the face with all of his strength.

Aaron flew back and hit the ground, knocked out.

"The winner is Faron." Gekko said. Faron's demeanor had changed and everyone was cautious of him. Ren walked up to him.

"You okay?" Ren said. Faron let out a heavy breath.

"No. I'm not. I need some space right now." Faron walked off. Nia watched him walk away.

"It'll be fine Nia. What ever happened he'll tell us soon." Ino said.

"Wow that makes four off us with a shady backstory." Ronin commented. The Board flashed.

"Nia vs Kazoku!" Gekko called. Ino patted Nia's back.

"You can do it Nia." Ino said.

"Okay." Nia said and she walked off the balcony. Her opponent jumped down. Nia dropped down into her battle stance.

"Any objections?" Gekko asked.

"No need for one." Kazoku hissed. Nia's face hardened.

"Try me punk." Nia said.

"Begin!" Kazoku threw multiple shuriken at her. The shurikens missed completely and went to either side of her. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw something and realized that Kazoku had wire attached to the shurikens.

He pulled the strings and shurikens turned and wrapped themselves around making the wire tie her up. The shurikens stabbed into her back. Kazoku tightened the wire and they cut into her skin.

He put the wire in his mouth, holding them with his teeth. He made hand signs.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu!" the fire ran along the wire setting her on fire. He dropped the wire looking at her burn.

"Boo." Nia said. Kazoku whipped around to be kicked in the face. He fell to the floor.

"What?" he asked looking at the flaming wires to see a burning log. She raised her fist.

"Substitution jutsu that's what." she punched him in the face and when it didn't knock him out she kept doing it. By the third punch he was knocked out but she didn't stop.

"Stop!" Gekko said. She froze in the middle of punching him.

"The victor is Nia." Gekko said. Nia lowered her fist and returned to the balcony. The board flashed.

"Gori vs Midori!" Gekko yelled. Gori flipped off the balcony. Midori walked down. Gori smirked.

"Better give up. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Gori said.

"I got someone cocky. Good." Midori grinned maniacally.

"Begin!" Gori charged at Midori who made no attempt to move. When he was about to swing he heard a bell chime.

"Boom." she said. There was an explosion next to his ears. He fell to his knees and covered his explosions went off on after another. Gori thought he was going to go deaf because how loud they were.

Midori kicked him in the chest making his hand uncover his ears. He noticed something. _The explosions are just as loud when my ears aren't covered. I must be in a genjutsu!_ Midori walked closer. Gori took out a kunai with a explosion tag attached to it. He took wilds swings at her and with her arogense she didn't notice the tag. He slammed the kunai into the ground, seeming to give up stabbing her. She kicked him again and walked up to him.

With the kunai now behind her, he made a hand sign. She put her foot on his shoulder.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked mockingly. He looked up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Boom." He said. There was a hissing sound and Midori turned around to see the paper bomb kunai. It exploded sending them both flying. Midori hit the ground knocked out and Gori was unable to move

"Both contestants are unable to continue the battle!" Medics rushed out and took them both away. The board flashed one last time. "Rock Lee vs Gaara!" Rock Lee jumped from the balcony enthusiastically. Gaara however took his time.

"Any objections?" Gekko said.

"None here!" Rock Lee yelled putting his arm forward.

"None." Gaara said.

"Begin!" Gekko said. Rock Lee ran extremely fast at Gaara. When he went for an attack, sand appeared where Lee tried to attack Gaara. Everyone observed closely. Lee continued to somewhat teleport around Gaara. Gaara tried to attack Lee who easily avoided it. Lee continued to attack until Gaara sent a stream of sand at Lee. Lee jumped back and ran up to the statue.

"Alright Lee take em off!" Guy said from the balcony. Lee smiled widely and unhooked the weights.

"Not like there's anything in there." Naruto said. When the weights hit the floor they exploded in a large wave of sand and dust. Naruto looked wide eyed and so did everyone else.

"You push him really hard Guy." Kakashi said.

"Well he's like me. At a certain disadvantage of not being able to use jutsu, but I trained him to use Taijutsu in a way that he has no competitor. Lee started to move and puffs of sand around Gaara started to appear around him.

"Wow. That's… awesome." Ronin said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lee continue but, he was caught off guard and Gaara tripped him and Lee skidded across the floor. Lee jumped up. Gaara was now on the offencive. Lee avoided lashes of sand and small waves. Lee then speed around Gaara and hit him so quickly that he got past the defences and nailed Gaara in the face. Temari and Kankaro looked wide eyed.

"No one has ever hit him before!" Temari yelled. Lee smiled widely after he jumped away. Lee when in for what he thought was the final attack. Lee threw Gaara into the air then jumped after him. He wrapped Gaara in bandages so he couldn't move.

"Wind Lotus!" Lee shouted. Gaara was slammed head first into the ground. The bandages unraveled to reveal a broken Gaara. Just after Lee realized it Gaara wrapped Lee in sand.

"Sand Coffin." Gaara said coldly. Gaara crushed Lee's legs and one of his arms. Gaara was about to continue when Gekko called.

"That's enough!" Gaara stopped in his tracks and turned away from Lee.

"Oh. I don't think I can heal that." Ronin said. Everyone looked at him.

"Can you relieve his pain?" Ino asked. Ronin shook his head.

"I can patch it up but, he'll still feel pain. I can't do it now though because, of the people."

"Okay that's fine." Nia said.

"The victor is Gaara." Gekko said. "All the victors come down. Everyone jumped down. "Grab a number." Everyone to a number.

"One." Naruto said.

"Two." Neji followed.

"Three." Nia said.

"Four." Midori said.

"Five." Shikamaru sighed.

"Six." Temari grinned.

"Nine." Ronin said.

"Eight." Gaara said.

"Seven." Ren said.

"Ten." Faron said.

"Twelve" Shino said. Gekko wrote something down on paper.

"Naruto vs Neji, Shino vs Kankuro, Shikamaru vs Temari, Ren vs Gaara, and Midori vs Faron, Nia vs Ronin You have two months to train for the final trial." Naruto faced Neji with a stern look.

"I'll show you that you made a mistake today." Naruto growled. Neji only smirked.

"Try me." Neji said. He walked away. Ronin walked to him.

"We need to go, we'll train hard and you'll destroy him." Ronin said. Naruto nodded.

Everyone funneled out of the tower and returned to the village. Ronin and Naruto walked to the hospital to check on Hinata.

 **Hey guys this is the second instalment of the exams next chapter(s) will be the two months of train. Thanks for following or favoriting.**

 **Lunarmist45**

 **MarvelFan19631**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Exams Part 3

I don't Own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

Ronin and Naruto continued to go to the hospital. They walked in silence from everything that happened.

"That was intense." Naruto whispered out of the blue.

"Yeah it was." Ronin whispered back. "Hinata's gonna be okay."

"I know but, Neji was a huge jerk." Naruto sighed.

"He was but, Your gonna prove that you can beat him." Ronin said.

"What are you gonna train me?" Naruto asked.

"No, no far from it I have to watch Lana. You can find someone to train you though." Ronin said.

"But who?" Naruto asked. Ronin shrugged. Then they split paths. Naruto when off to where the bathhouses and some shops were. Ronin continued to the hospital. When Ronin arrived he asked to see Hinata.

"I'm sorry but, only the family can see her at this moment." The receptionist said. Ronin sighed.

"Really? How long 'till team members can visit?" Ronin said.

"About two weeks." The lady said. Ronin only groaned and left. He headed home.

(With Naruto)

Naruto walked quietly down the road. He continued on down until he saw an common man looking into the women's bathhouse. Naruto approached him.

"Hey man. You back up before I tell someone about you." Naruto said. The man stood up. He had long white hair and was clad in red clothing.

"Look kid. I'm conducting research for my book so step off." The man said.

"Who are you to tell me to step off." Naruto growled.

"One of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya." Naruto's expression changed.

"Fine if you really are the legendary Jiraiya then, prove it you perv." Naruto said cheerfully. Jiraiya only scoffed.

"Why should I prove anything to you? You should at least know my name." Jiraiya said. He started to walk away. Naruto followed him. "Get away from me." Naruto only shook his head and kept following.

 _Guess I just have to go for it._ Naruto though and put his hands together.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto split into five copies in front of Jiraiya, they all charged forward. Jiraiya jumped back and kicked three of the five clones. Naruto threw some shuriken at him. Jiraiya simply caught them, then instantly returned them. The last clone puffed into a cloud of smoke. Naruto looked at Jiraiya.

"Nice job. So you are the real Sannin." Naruto said.

"Yes. Now can I go?" Jiraiya asked ready to depart.

"No. I want you to train me." Naruto said.

"What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya though for a second. _This is Minato's kid. He seems up to the task._

"Okay. Fine, come with me." Jiraiya waved as he walked away. Naruto cheered as he followed close behind.

(With Ren)

Ren was in a forest. Looking around he saw himself and Yumi who was on the floor and had a cut through her chest. He realized he was seeing what had happened. Once again he was trying to stop the bleeding.

" **It's your fault Ren."** he heard Malakite's voice said. **"You promised me a soul Ren. I don't see it and I sure don't taste it."** Ren started at Yumi's body. It felt like he could feel her blood on his hands.

" **It's your fault. You promised her murderers soul. It's your fault she dead."** Ren fell to his knees. He should have never told him that.

 **"You ruined her chance Ren. Ren. REN!"** Ren woke up with a jolt. He looked around. He was still in his room. Standing over his bed was Ino and Hinata was in the doorway.

"Are you ok?" Ino asked. She had a worried look on her face. Ren was about to reply when he remembered something. Malakite said that Yumi was dead. He jumped out of his bed.

"We need to go!" Ren yelled. He jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. Ren dashed out the room. Ino and Hinata followed him out.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked. Ren didn't slow down.

"We're going to the hospital!" Ren yelled. Ino looked at Hinata with a confused expression. Ren only speed forward. When they arrived, Ren ran past the receptionist and down the hall. _Where is her room?_ He thought as the receptionist called after him.

" **Two rooms down to the left."** He ran following Malakite's directions. He burst into a room where Yumi was lying down on a medical bed. Yumi's parents were sitting in chairs next to the bed along with Shino. All of them were crying.

Shock hit Ren as he fell to his knees. Behind him Ino and Hina walked into the room. Ino covered her mouth as she saw Yumi. Hinata turned away.

" **If only you had looked up."**

(With Faron)

Faron was walking through town when Nia eventually came up to him.

"Faron, what's wrong?" Faron only glanced back. "Come on. Please, you can trust me."

"I know I can, it's just that what happened isn't anything I want to talk about." Nia patted his back.

"Okay. When you want to talk you can always talk to me." Nia said softly. "Do you want any company right now?" Faron shook his head. Nia acknowledged him and walked away.

Faron walked around the corner to see Sakura and Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke I was wondering if we could… you know, go out some time?" She asked him. Sasuke barely glanced back.

"No, how about you study ninjutsu and try not to be useless," Sakura was shocked. Sasuke started to walk away and added, "I doubt it will do anything though."

Faron watched as Sasuke walked away. He looked at Sakura _I should go talk to her._ He thought. He approached her. She had her head hung.

"Why do you like him?" Sakura turned.

"Because he's smart, strong and handsome. Every girl likes him." she replied.

"So is Ronin and Naruto but everyone hates them," he said. "And why do you want to be like every other girl anyways?" He asked.

"You became a ninja so you would be different. So you wouldn't be like every other girl who gets married and becomes a housewife. And you did it so you wouldn't lose to Ino. An right now, you've lost, your just like every other girl following Sasuke."

Sakura looked up at him. "But I am useless aren't I? I was never able to contribute to my team and one day I was one a mission and I wake up in a coffin."

"Then make yourself useful. Train and stop following Sasuke and trying to get him to like you," Faron smiled inside his helmet. "Unless you want Ino to continue beating you." Sakura's eyes narrowed. She turned around and walked off in the direction of the training field. Faron turned and walked to the Hyuuga estate.

(With Ronin and Lana)

Ronin was holding a large bag of coins in one hand and twirled a small stick in the other while he and Lana went to find her some accommodations.

"So Ronin, your fighting style is so straight-forward." Lana said.

"So. I like it, keeps people on their toes long enough to study them." Ronin said. He looked over and saw a furniture store and turned towards it.

"Maybe I can teach you something." Lana offered.

"What your angelic battle technique? I easily defeated you before. Thanks for the offer though."

"So what you think you might not need to learn anything?"

"I can talk to Infurgus about what he can teach me. I mean I have his unique abilities."

"Hey Ronin!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street.

"What's up." Ronin said. Naruto stopped right in front of the two.

"Yumi. We need to go now!" Ronin's expression change.

"Alright. Lana this might be really important." Lana nodded and the three dashed off.

(The hospital)

Ronin, Naruto and Lana rushed in and Ronin continued down the hall. He opened Yumi's door and he saw her figure. She was pale white. Many doctors surrounded her when Ronin walked into the room.

"Sir your not suppose to be here." One of the doctors said facing Ronin.

"I can help her. Let me try." Ronin said.

"No. Get out of the room before I call security." Ronin glanced and Yumi's body and sighed. He stepped out the room. He turned and saw Yumi's family down the hall with Shino. He approached them.

"Ma'am." Yumi's mom faced him. "I need you to help me. I can save your daughter but, I can only let me." She looked at the boy the Shino spoke.

"He's a good friend of ours. Please let him help." Shino said. Now everyone stared at Ronin.

"Ok." She said. She approached the door then opened it. The doctors were huddled around the door getting ready to leave. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am." The doctor began. "You daughter has passed."

(With Ren)

Ren sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. After the doctors had kicked him out of the hospital he had headed back home. He should've looked up. If he did, he would have seen Aaron's team. He heard the door open and then close.

"Ren?" He heard Ino's voice call. He didn't answer. Ino walked to the stairs and saw him. Ren was still unresponsive. She sat down next to him. "Ren it's ok. I wasn't your fault." Ren turned

"But it was. I could have saved her." Ren explained.

"You weren't the only one who could of. It was just an accident."

"An accident that cost her life." Ino sighed.

"How about you get some sleep. Maybe then you will realize it wasn't your fault." She said. Ren thought about it a nodded his head. He stood up and walked to his room took of his armor and got into bed.

Ino looked inside. He was already sleeping. She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Wow watching him sleep kinda makes me sleepy." She said closing her eyes

(With Ronin and Lana)

Ronin was outside the hospital and was walking in circles. He eventually slammed his fist into the wall.

"I could have saved her!" Ronin yelled. "I should of ignored them."

"It's okay." Lana said. Ronin let out a heavy breath.

"I know. I just need to reconstruct my revival machine which took me weeks to build to bring her back."

"Maybe I can help. I can revive her right now."

"You can!" Ronin said excitedly.

"If you take these cuffs off."

"I'm sorry but, I don't trust you enough for that. Ronin said crossing his arms. Lana only smirked.

"I guess you really don't care about you friend there. Almost instantly Ronin had a kunai to her neck.

"If I didn't care I would have never shown up." Ronin looked up with his eyes almost glowing. "And if I could, I'd trade my life for hers in a heartbeat."

"Oh…" Lana whispered. Ronin realized his action and backed up.

"I didn't… I never meant to do that."

" **But I did.** " Infurgus growled in front of Lana. " **You really think this boy is the demon**. **He has emotions. He cares and if you think for a second he is a cold and heartless bastard, I'll trade your life for Yumi's.** " Infurgus growled. Lana was shaking.

"In…Infurgus." She murmured. "She turned to Ronin. "Okay. I understand. You just person with a feelings, like the rest." Infurgus huffed then disappeared.

"Here." Ronin said as he dropped the coins into her hand. "Buy what you need. I'm leaving." Ronin teleported away.

(with Gori)

Gori was in his house when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it Koro was standing there.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had seen Faron I wa-" He stopped as he looked at the kanata on Gori's side. It was Koro's katana that he had given Faron who, gave it to Gori.

"Did you do it?" He asked. Gori nodded.

"I fought her in the preliminaries and beat her." Koro nodded his head in satisfaction. He still had his blade drawn. "Can you put the blade down.

"Oh. Yeah." Koro put the blade back into its sheath. "So Ronin's gonna face Nia in two months. Gori's expression changed.

"He is?"

"Yeah. He is."

"Ok. Nia's gonna have to train hard."

"Alright good luck." Koro walked away as Shino walked by with his head down. The two saw him.

"Shino! How is Yumi?" Shino turned with his eyes full of grief.

"What happened?" Gori asked. Shino shook his head.

"She didn't make it." he started crying. Koro walked over and put his hand around his shoulder.

"You've been through a lot, you should get some sleep." Koro and Shino walked away. Gori looked at Koro's sword in his hands. He was going to make Midori pay.

 **Hey there. People please speak to me. I NEED your commentary. Tell me what you like and dislike about the story okay? Okay. And thank you for following or favoriting.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Exams part 4

Training

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

After Yumi's funeral everyone was concerned for Shino. He seemed colder and more distant than he was before. Ronin disappeared from the village all together, leaving Lana under Kurenai's care.

"Have you gotten any word on Ronin?" Ren asked Naruto. They were sitting on the couch just staring off into space.

"No I haven't. I would have said something if I did." Naruto retorted.

"No need for an attitude." Ren said. Faron was walking into the room.

"Guys. We got a letter." Faron said.

"Who's it for?" Naruto asked.

"All of us. Doesn't say who it's from." Faron said.

"Open it." Ren said. Faron ripped the envelope open and it revealed a small piece of paper. Faron took it out and read it.

"To my friends. I have left to the village to train. No need to look for me and tell Lana I'm sorry about what happened. I'll be back in about a month's time. Dragonkin."

"So Ronin's training? What would he need training for?" Naruto asked. Ren shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with the new element he seems to have aquired." Ren said.

"Okay so now what we just train with everyone while he's away." Faron said.

"But why would he say sorry to Lana for?" Naruto said.

"Maybe he lashed out at her after Yumi's death." Ren said. The words hurt him as he referred to Yumi.

"Well I'm going out to train." Naruto said he grabbed his pouch and pulled on his orange jacket and left. Ren just sat there. Faron grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"Okay. Ino wants to see you later so you know, don't leave her hanging." Faron said.

"Alright. See ya later." Ren said. Faron walked out the door. Ren slumped into the couch.

(With Ronin)

Ronin was in a battle stance. He was fighting a 'human form' of Infurgus. Ronin charged in and went for a low sweep. Infurgus easily dodged in and slammed his fist into Ronin's jaw. Ronin flew back and caught himself in mid-air. Ronin flipped back and threw necros fire at him. Infurgus blocked the fire with a simple gesture.

"What is this suppose to teach me?" Ronin asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just for my enjoyment. It's been awhile since I got to face someone of your caliber.

"Well good for you. Now that you got to square me in the jaw can you actually teach me something." Ronin growled.

"Alright. We'll start with you learning how to use my flames better." 

"I can use them well."

"Not well enough. Now here's something you haven't used yet" Infurgus held out his hand and a thin laser appeared out of his forearm. Ronin rolled his eyes. Then it burst into a large flaming blade. He struck a rock and it cleaved straight through leaving the whole rock charred. Ronin looked dumbfounded.

"Maybe I need to train with you more often." Ronin grinned. Infurgus gave him a grin.

"Alright. Here's how to do it. Focus your flame into your fingers and release the energy in a contrated manner." Ronin held his hand down and focused. His hand burst into flames. He focused even more. The flame exploded and he flew back and rolled across the field. Infurgus laughed.

"Oh that's good." Infurgus chuckled. Ronin lied there. Then he got up.

"Okay let's try that again" Ronin said. Ronin tried again. This time he got a little closer. This was gonna be a long month.

(With Faron)

Faron made a sword from his gauntlet then dropped it. He made and signs and the sword transformed into clone. Faron studied the clone.

"The jutsu could be improved. I won't always have time to drop a sword in battle." He drew his own sword and shield. He looked at the clone. "Fight me." he told it. A sword slid out of its hand and a shield formed on its forearm.

Faron rushed forward and swung his sword. The clone blocked it with its shield. They fought blade to blade. Faron kicked the clone in the chest and cut off its right arm holding the sword. He lowered his sword thinking the battle was over. The shield on the clone's left arm slid forward to its hand and transformed into a sword.

The clone slashed at him and he quickly raised his shield. _What? It can still move?_ He thought. He rammed the clone with his shield and stabbed it threw the sternum. He twisted the sword and and yanked it to the left cutting through its chest and arm.

"That's enough." He told it and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. He sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back. He was now certain that training was going to be good. Very good.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was with Kurenai and Lana. Naruto was training with the assistance of Kurenai. Lana just watched.

"So in the letter Ronin apologized to me?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. It's not a surprise. He's a really nice guy, you just make it seem like that since he has a demon in him it makes him evil." Naruto panted.

"When he comes back he'll talk to you about it." Kurenai said.

"Well from the stories I was told he had killed people with no remorse." Lana said

"He never killed unless he needed to." Kurenai said.

"Although, he is mildly sadistic." Naruto stated.

"But Lana, give him a chance. He has had a rough upbringing and he truly wants to get to know you." Kurenai said.

"I'll think on it." Lana said.

"Hey kid!" Jiraiya yelled from across the field.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up and ran to the sage.

"You said you wanted me to train you so let's go." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked up in confusion.

"Why are we going?" Naruto asked.

"What I want to teach you requires more space." Jiraiya said.

"Ok. See ya later Sensei." Naruto said.

(With Ren)

Ren was in his full armor training in a field in the north section of Konoha. Ino was with him. Ren sat down. He was on the verge of discovering a new technique, and with Ino to help him, he was even closer.

He wondered about all of the different ninja here because of the exams. He wondered how many were training right now.

"Who's that?" Ino asked pointing at the far side of the field. He looked and saw three figures approaching. When they got closer he saw that they were sand was two boys and a girl.

A boy with black hair stepped forward. He was wearing a black shirt with a pouch for ninja tools on his side. He wore his headband on his right shoulder and erie light blue eyes.

"Hello." he said paying no attention to Ino but staring straight at Ren.

"My name is Sabaku. And you are Ren I presume?" Ren slowly nodded his head. Sabaku pointed to the girl to the right of him.

"This is Ameno," and he pointed to the boy at the left. "And this is Damion." Ameno had brown eyes and brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top that ended in a skirt, she also wore black shorts with a pouch attached. Instead of a headband she hand the Sunagakure insignia on her upper right part of her shirt.

Damion had brown hair kept of of his face with a Sunagakure headband. He had green eyes and wore a Sunagakure flak jacket that had no shoulder guards.

"How did you learn my name?" Ren asked. Sabaku chuckled.

"Oh, everyone heard about how you beat Sasuke Uchiha." Although this was a reasonable answer, Ren felt like it wasn't the true reason he knew his name.

Sabaku looked at the training logs beside Ino. "Could I train with you?" he asked. Ren stood up.

"Sure." He said as he drew his sword and put on his helmet. Sabaku took out a kunai. Ren noticed the kunai was different from the normal kind. It was flat on one side like a katana and only sharp at one end.

Sabaku charged and Ren did nothing. When Sabaku was in range of his longsword he swung. Sabaku moved to the side and stabbed Ren in the chest, but didn't penetrate his armor. He then hit Ren in the chest with the palm of his hand and backed up.

What Ren didn't notice was the explosion tag on his chest. Ino, however did.

"Ren!" she yelled. Sabaku made the hand sign and Ren heard a hissing sound he looked at his chest to see the explosion tag.

The tag exploded and a cloud of black smoke rose. Sabaku had a satisfied look on his face. Suddenly a blade slashed down in front of his face. He backed up quickly and it slammed into the floor.

Ren rushed from the smoke swinging his blade. Sabaku jumped back avoiding the swings. Sabaku pulled a scroll from his pouch and unrolled it. He made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke a sword appeared. Sabaku blocked Ren's blade.

"Nice trick. It won't happen again." Ren growled. He turned his blade and stuck the it next to htalk neck. "Yield." Ren said.

"I… yield." Sabaku said. Ren pulled the blade back and sheathed it. Ino stepped forward furiously.

"You tried to kill him!" She said. Damion stepped forward.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have used an explosion tag unless he knew Ren's armor could withstand it." Sabaku stood up.

"Lets go." He said turning away. Ren watched them leave. It wasn't a coincidence they came to this training field. They had come looking for him and he needed to know why.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood beside a lake with Jiraiya. In the other lake behind them multiple women were there in bikinis. Jiraiya was looking at them through the bushes.

"When will actually train?" Naruto asked annoyed. Jiraiya turned around.

"Fine, we can start now." he said. "Have you learned to walk on water?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Well how about on walls?" This time Naruto nodded.

"Well, walking on water is just like that. You focus your chakra into your feet and then walk on the water. The catch is that you need to keep a constant flow of chakra on all parts of the feet for the movement of the water."

"Alright. I'll try it." Naruto walked out towards the lake. He focus his chakra to his feet and stepped out. Naruto stood for a couple of seconds then fell into the water. He laughed.

"That's cool." Naruto said as he climbed out the the water.

"You need better chakra control, kid." Jiraiya said.

"Well. I won't get better unless I train and you help me." Naruto said.

"Ok let's continue with this."

(With Sabaku)

Sabaku and his team sat in a tree. Aaron was late. Damion looked down.

"He's here." Sabaku looked. Aaron and his team jumped into the tree.

"How did it go?" Aaron asked. Sabaku glared. He had fought Ren to test his skills. Ren was just lucky that he wasn't able to use his full power. He had to save it for later.

"He beat me," He said glaring. "But you knew he would didn't you?" Aaron chuckled nodding his head. Damion looked at Midori.

"Did you hear that the girl you stabbed died?" Midori nodded and smiled saditicly. Kazoku rolled his eyes. Aaron eyes darkened. Sabaku could tell he was remembering his fight with Faron.

Sabaku always thought Aaron was strange. He wondered why he didn't ask for an explanation from Faron and why he just assumed it was on purpose.

He had heard Aaron's stories of Hyrule and it seemed to him that some strange entity could have possessed Faron to kill his village. He glanced at Ameno. He was glad that he didn't make it to the preliminaries.

Ameno might have had to face that monster Ronin. Now was not to think about that. He needed to focus on killing Ren. And his whole nation along with him.

(with Shikamaru)

Shikamaru was walking around town. He wondered where Naruto was. He passed Ino's family's flower shop. She and Ren were in there talking. He walked up to the window and waved. Ino saw and waved back.

He started walking again but closer to the wall. As he made a sharp turn around the corner he bumped into someone. He looked to see and girl who in turn looked at him. He realized that this was the girl who had fought Tenten, and the girl he was facing in the finals.

Recognition flashed in her eyes. "Your that one kid who had fought…" she trailed off not knowing the name of the person. What a coincidence that Shikamaru didn't remember either. He held his hand out.

"Name's Shikamaru. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Shikamaru said. The girl shook his hand.

"Temari. It's a pleasure." She smiled lightly. Shikamaru gave her a small smile back. "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular." Shikamaru said.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Temari asked.

"Sure." Shikamaru said and the two walked off. "So what's with your teammate, Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"Excuse my little brother. We have had a rough upbringing." Shikamaru stared in disbelief.

"He's your brother?" he asked incredulously. She nodded her head.

"Kankuro is my little brother too." Temari stated.

"So your on your team with your little brothers?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously. Temari nodded.

"Why does it matter? No one wanted to be on my brothers' team anyway." Temari remarked.

"Oh:" Shikamaru sighed.

"So, who's on your team?" Temari asked

"My friends, Ino Yamanaka, and Shino Aburame." Shikamaru sighed.

"So who are the rest of the people your with? I mean I see you guys traveling around together all the time." Temari asked.

"We are all close friends since the academy." Shikamaru said. Temari looked off and saw Kankuro.

"Well it was nice to meet you Shikamaru but, I have to go." Temari waved.

"Nice to meet you too." Shikamaru said, waving back at her. " _She's really nice too bad I have to fight her."_ Shikamaru thought as he headed home.

(with Shino)

Shino was at Yumi's house. He was sitting down with her parents.

"I'm so sorry." Shino sighed.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault." Yumi's father said. They had gone through this already. So many times that was the First thing Shino said when he talked to Yumi's parents.

"I have to go. I'll try and visit you again." Shino said.

"Alright. Don't beat yourself over this. Things happen, some more unfortunate than others." Yumi's mom said. Shino nodded and walked out the door.

As he walked back to the Aburame estate he thought about something that he had been thinking about lately. He was sure Yumi died three different times.

When she had first been stabbed her breathing had stopped. Then when Ren burst in the hospital room she had been as still and cold as ice. She then died again when Ronin had came to help.

He was sure of this and his decision had been made. He was going to find out what happened

(With Ronin)

Ronin's clothes were slightly scorched. Ronin was extremely close to executing the blade technique. He went for it one more time. A thin light appeared. Ronin calmly continued, then it happened. The blade appeared on his knuckles. He cleaved it through the tree next to him.

The second the blade made contact the tree burned. After a couple of seconds the tree turned to ash.

"Nice job." Infurgus clapped from the field.

"Finally." Ronin said as he walked towards Infurgus. "It's time. My magic is running low."

"Alright." Infurgus disappeared in a green stream flowing into Ronin's neck. " **I'm gonna miss that voice.** " Infurgus sighed. Ronin lied down on the ground.

"It'll be fine." Ronin said as he stared up into the sunset sky.

" **So… Why didn't you bring Lana along? You could have gotten to know her better.** "

"How come everyone's telling me that?"

" **Because. This is your opportunity to get over you distrust of people.** "

"What so you want me to go get Lana and bring her here?"

" **What's stopping you?** "

"Alright let's go."

(With Lana)

Lana sat in her room reading a book. There was a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw Ronin.

"Ronin what are you doing here? I thought you left." Lana asked.

"I'm here to get to know you better." Ronin stated. Lana looked confused. Ronin touched her cuff and teleported them to the field.

"You seriously want to get to know me better?" Lana asked.

"We'll kind of. I want to know what your drive is. Why you want to kill me so much." Ronin whispered in a sad tone. Lana felt a little guilty.

"I guess we can talk." Lana said. She sat down next to Ronin's side. He lied on the ground.

"First question. What's your last name?" Ronin asked.

"That's one to start with." Lana sighed. Before Ronin could say anything she spoke. "My last name is… Sunfrost."

"Lana Sunfrost. That a really cute name." Ronin said. Lana blushed a little but continued.

"So what's your next question?"

"What general personality do angels have?" Ronin asked.

"Most are good hearted, friendly, and loving." Lana said.

"Ok. That's way different from what I thought."

"How did you think angels were?" Lana asked.

"Not so caring. You proved me wrong though." Ronin said. "Your turn."

"For what?" Lana asked.

"To ask me a question." Ronin said. Lana nodded then thought for a moment.

"Why aren't you evil like the stories I hear of you?" Lana asked.

"Most of the tragedies that I cause were accidents because, of the lack of training I had with the cursed flame, and stories tend to get exaggerated a lot." Ronin said. Lana looked surprise.

"Exaggerated?" Lana asked.

"Pathetic really. It doesn't even matter anymore. I live here now and it's so much better here." Ronin sighed. The sunset turned into a starry sky. "Ok I need a second to summon the cabin.

"I'm staying here with you!?" Lana asked sceptical.

"Yeah. I used the last of my magic to bring you here in the first place." Ronin sighed. Lana groaned.

"Then how are doing that?" Lana asked.

"I'm using my chakra to access the pocket dimension." Ronin explained. Lana only huffed and waited for Ronin to finish.

(With Ren and Faron)

Ren was in Faron's room when Ino walked in. She stopped and looked at them.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ren was currently reading a book about fuinjutsu while sitting on Faron's back with his legs criss crossed who, was doing pushups. Both were in their full armor

Ren looked up from his book. "Training." He said simply. Ino stared but said nothing. Faron stopped and looked back at her.

"Want to help?" he asked. Ino shrugged.

"Sure." Faron looked back in front of him. "Great sit on my back." Ino smiled. She sat down behind Ren. Faron staggered. He adjusted to the weight then continued training.

Ino turned to look at Ren and, with the shift of weight Faron almost collapsed.

"Ren did you master that technique you were making?" Ren glaced at Faron and shook his head. He then went back to reading. "You want to try again tomorrow?"

"Sure. We can try again." Ren said. Ino looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a little tired is all." Ren explained. Faron finally adjusted and was continuing with his push ups.

"Okay I'm done." Faron said. Ren and Ino got off of him. "Alright I'm going to bed." Faron yawned. Both waved him good night.

"I could walk you home if you want." Ren offered. Ino smiled at the invitation and they both left the house.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was on the back of a giant toad by the name of Gamabunta. They had made a deal. If Naruto could stay on Gamabunta until the next morning, Naruto gains the right to summon him.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted as he nearly flew of Gamabunta's back.

"Okay kid this has gone on long enough!" Gamabunta yelled. He stopped in his tracks and jumped upward at high speed. Naruto screamed as they ascended, but he remained on Gamabunta.

(With Nia)

Nia was out training with Gori. Although Gori was pretty angry that he lost in the preliminaries he was still going to help his teammate succeed.

"So Nia, who are you are you facing in the final exam?" Gori asked anxiously. Nia hesitated.

"I'm facing… Ronin." Nia admitted. Gori's eyes widened.

"Your fight one of the strongest genin!" Gori said.

"I know and I'm kind of stressing out right now." Nia groaned.

"When we you master that entomb jutsu you can play him right into your hands." Gori said.

"I think training period, will help my chances." Nia stated. "So, Have you decided to actually get to know Faron?"

"I keep telling you. He might be dangerous." Gori said.

"He hasn't shown any aggression towards anyone since he has been here."

"Ok so what. I can have my suspicions."

"They're irrational."

"I'm going. No matter what you say. I'm staying away from him."

"Gori, don't be stupid."

"Look Nia. When I prove to be right, as always. Don't come crawling back to me." Gori growled and walked away.

(with Faron)

Faron walked up to Ino. She turned and saw him and something made him regret not wearing any of his armor.

"Ino, I wanted to talk to you." he said. She tilted her head.

"About what?" Faron hesitated before speaking.

"I think you should forfeit the match at the final exams." He said. Her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. She slapped him across his face.

"How dare you!" She said. The anger in her voice was clear.

"Nothing will make me forfeit! And I wouldn't if I was facing Ronin either!" She turned and stomped away.

Faron turned away to see Nia walking towards him. He sighed.

"Hi Nia I was just going to find you, I need to talk to you about something." Nia looked up at him.

"You were?" She nodded.

"I think you should forfeit the final exams." He restated. Nia had the same reaction. She slapped him and glared.

"Don't talk to me." She said stomping off. Faron sighed again. He was only trying to help them.

 **Alright. Although no one asked this is for reference. Instead of them being 13 and 14, they are 14 and 15 So they can be introduced to romance a little bit earlier. Thanks and see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

The Exams part 5

Training 2

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

It has been month since the genin were sent to train. Ronin was meditating on a stump of a freshly cut tree. Lana has gotten use to living near Infurgus, who she was speaking to.

"So… We've been here longer than expected. We'll have to return to the village eventually." Lana stated.

"Yes, that is true. However I have one more thing to teach Ronin before we leave and I need your assistance." Infurgus said.

"What do you need me for?" Lana asked.

"Tell me what type of magic you can use." Infurgus asked.

"I can use lightning and holy water." Lana said.

"Good, good. Could you train Ronin to become at least adept in lightning by tonight?" Infurgus asked

"I guess so but why?" Lana asked.

"Because If I can wield lightning, I could see if the curse will strengthen the magic." Ronin said as he got off the stump.

"So your just gonna use your curse to empower all of your abilities?" Lana asked.

"Well Ronin could if he wanted to." Infurgus stated.

"Alright. Let's go. I can teach you the basics by the end of the day." Lana sighed.

"I appreciate your assistance." Ronin thanked as he followed Lana.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting in a field with most of the gang including Shino and Hinata. They were discussing the matching coming up.

"So Nia. Are you okay with facing Ronin?" Ino asked.

"Well, I don't mind facing him and with all the training I have had, I think I may have a chance against him although someone didn't believe I could." Nia glared at Faron who only sighed.

"It was just a suggestion." Faron sighed.

"Ronin should be coming back soon." Ren said out the blue.

"Yeah. Honestly I feel like it's been really quiet since he has been gone." Naruto said.

"We can take this opportunity to about Ronin." Hinata said.

"Well right now I'm suspicious of him." Shino said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked laying down on the grass.

"It's about Yumi, but I need to look deeper." Shino whispered.

"I think Ronin is a good friend to us. I mean he could have been one of the many people we are against." Naruto said. The gang chattered amongst themselves about Ronin.

(With Ronin)

"This is too easy." Ronin said.

"Well then you can finish the rest." Lana growled.

"Alright, alright. So how close am I to being done?" Ronin asked.

"You insisted on learning more than Infurgus asked, so I'd say about a days worth." Lana stated.

"Then I'll just stop here. I learned what I needed to." Ronin sighed.

"Are you sure?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah. We should be heading back anyway." Ronin retorted. He started to pull the cabin back into the pocket dimension.

"This month has been a strange one." Lana said.

"Why?" Ronin asked.

"Because I have never seen Infurgus as he is, and he is nicer than people say."

"Well he still has demonic tendencies. Which affect me… a lot." Ronin said.

"That makes sense." Lana said.

"Okay let's go." Ronin said as he finished absorbing the cabin. Lana followed him through a portal.

(With Naruto)

"So are we done?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Ino said.

"Wait a minute. We haven't gotten our input." Leo grinned. Hinata and Naruto groaned.

"I think he's a evil bastard who deserves to die." Leo spat. "What about you Tora?"

"Well I think just dying would be too generous." Tora laughed. Everyone's eyes became wider. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ronin was standing right behind them with fire in his eyes.

"If I deserve to die how about you kill me yourself." Ronin growled. Leo turned quickly with a nervous smile.

"No, we were talking about someone else." Leo nervously laughed.

"Sure you were. Get lost!" Ronin yelled. Leo and Tora dashed away. "Nothing ever changes." Ronin sighed. "What's up guys?" Everyone was still shaken up by his sudden appearance.

"Hey Ronin. What's up?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Nothing much. You?" Ronin asked.

"Training." Naruto said.

"Alright. I need something to eat. Alright you guys can join me if ya like." Ronin smiled.

"I'll join you." Faron said. He stood up and walked towards Ronin.

"Me too." Ren sighed. He approached the small group.

"Sorry I can't come. I have one more lesson with Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"If that's it it then let's go." Ronin said. He guided them away. Naruto collected himself and waved goodbye.

"Ok. See you guys later." Kiba said and they all left. Ronin was walking through town.

"So where do you want to eat?" Ronin asked.

"At home. We haven't ate a decent meal in a month." Ren said.

"Hey. I tried my best." Faron sighed.

"Well it wasn't good enough." Ren said.

Faron looked at Ren. "Why don't you cook? You're better at it." Ren shrugged

"Why didn't you just eat out?" Lana asked.

"Because we haven't gone on any missions so we didn't have much money." Faron said.

"Then how did you get the food to make the meals?" Ronin asked skeptically.

"Naruto asked Kurenai sensei." Ren said. Ronin facepalmed himself.

"Do you still have enough food to make a meal?" Ronin groaned.

"Uh… No." Faron said. "I used the last of it."

"Making poison." Ren commented. Faron hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Alright, fine I will return to my caretaker duties." Ronin growled.

"Finally a good meal awaits." Ren said. They turned and proceeded to the market.

"So why do you guys live in a warehouse?" Lana asked.

"It was a gift from Hinata's dad, Hiashi. Me and Naruto got the place ages ago." Ronin stated.

"Interesting." Lana said.

"Although you guys came in as House wreckers! Eating my food and taking up space!" Ronin yelled scaring the others from his suddenness.

"But alas, I have to provide you with shelter but, if your gonna live here any longer you all need to know how to cook and you all will have to bring some sort of income to provide for the five of us." Everyone nodded except Faron, who's head stood still. "Including you." Ronin emphasised to Faron. Faron stood staring straight forward and said nothing.

(Flashback)

Faron was sitting on his sofa looking at his little sister.

"You really need to get better at cooking." She told him teasingly. Faron smiled and nodded his head.

"I will." He replied. Ame thought about it.

"You know what? Don't get better at cooking, because when we grow up I'll cook for you and you'll never need to know how." Faron smiled.

"That sounds good." he said.

(present)

The group looked at Faron.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Faron said. "Let's just continue." The group continued walking. Then Konohamaru came running around the corner.

"Konohamaru, where are you going?" Ronin asked. Before he answered two more kids came around the was a boy and girl.

"Konohamaru wait up!" The girl said.

"Yeah Konohamaru." A second boy sniffled. Konohamaru stopped in front of Ronin.

"Hey Ronin, your back. How have you been?" Konohamaru asked suspiciously. Ronin gave Konohamaru a sly glare.

"What did you do?" Ronin asked.

"Nothing." Konohamaru reassured gesturing to his friends for back up.

"Yeah. We were just exploring." The second boy said.

"Ronin just for reference these are my friends Udon and Moegi." Konohamaru declared.

"Okay so if you weren't doing anything why do you look suspicious?" Ren asked. Konohamaru visibly scrambled to make an excuse.

"Because… we're late for training. It was good talking to you but, we have to go." The three kids dashed down the street.

"Ok. Scarf kid is as mischievous as ever." Ronin sighed. They all continued home.

"So what are you gonna make?" Ren said.

"I don't know, if you don't have any food, then you can have an air sandwich." Ronin laughed. Ren looked dumbfounded. "I'm just playing with you." Ronin took out his coin bag. "Ok I can buy enough ingredients for all five of us. If you guys don't eat everything before Naruto gets home."

"No promises." Ren grinned. Ronin gave him a glare. "I mean we'll leave food for him." They made their way to the market. Once they arrived Ronin bought beef, multiple spices, and rice. Ronin had Ren and Faron carry the groceries.

"Why doesn't Lana have to carry anything?" Faron asked.

"Because she hasn't made a to much of a fool of herself." Ronin retorted.

"Yeah I know how to watch myself." Lana gloated.

"Don't push it." Ronin said. Lana hushed herself. When they got home Ren and Faron placed the groceries on the counter.

"Okay. I will make recipes that you guys can follow so that way when you follow it, you can make delicious food." Ronin smiled. "Now get out so I can work." Ren and Faron left the kitchen.

"I wonder what he'll make?" Faron said as he sat down.

"Something better than you." Ren laughed.

"Stop attacking him." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah lay off." Faron groaned.

"Fine, fine." Ren chuckled. Suddenly they heard humming. They all looked towards the kitchen.

"Ronin hums?" Faron chuckled.

"I guess so." Lana smiled. Ren started to creep towards the kitchen. When he cracked the door open Ronin was standing there.

"Your not as sneaky as you think." Ronin grinned. Ronin shooed Ren away and went back into the kitchen.

All of them sighed. After a couple more minutes, Ronin came out of the kitchen with plates of food. Ren looked wide eyed. Ren sat back on the couch.

"Alright, here ya go." Ronin smiled as he set down the plates. Then he looked at the clock. "3… 2… 1…" when he finished counting to one, Naruto walked through the door. 

"Finally! Real food!" Naruto said excitedly. He jumped onto the couch. He was serving steak over rice. Ronin slumped onto the couch.

"Dig in." Ronin sighed. Everyone took a plate and happily ate. He rested for a minute then he started eating his.

"Thank yo.." Ren struggled to say with the food in his mouth.

"No prob." Ronin said.

"Alright. Take notes Faron." Naruto grinned Faron groaned.

"I get it. I not the best at cooking. Ren gave me his two cents, I don't need two more." Faron growled.

"Alright, Alright ya big softy." Naruto said.

"Okay so. Are you guys ready for the exams?" Ronin said.

"Definitely!" Ren and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah." Faron said.

"Good. So we'll relax for this month since we have finished with our training." Ronin said.

"Agreed." Lana said. "I'm so tired of waiting on you to finish. I want to do my own thing."

"Well you don't really have a vote right now." Ronin shot.

"It's okay we didn't have any input until our first full month here. So, yeah." Faron stated.

"Alright." Lana sighed defeatedly. "Good night." She put her bowl down and walked to her room.

"Night." Ronin called. The teens settled down and went to sleep.

(Day of the Exams)

Ronin, Naruto, Faron, and Ren were jumping across rooftops to the arena.

"Are we ready to win!" Ren called.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison.

"We will ever give up!?" Faron yelled.

"No!" They all

F

"Alright, guys. We are getting close." Naruto said. When they reached they entrance they were meet with a large crowd of people. When they walked up to Gekko he greeted the teens warmly.

"Hey Gekko sensei." Naruto said.

"Hey kid, come on in." Gekko said moving aside so the four could get through. People in the crowd started yelling.

"Hey! Why are the demons going in there, but not me!" A man shouted angrily.

"They are the Chunin exam participants who won the preliminaries. They are required in here." Gekko yelled back. He turned and walked inside leaving his colleague to handle the crowd.

The four walked up the stair they were instructed to climb and after traveling down a long hall, was meet with a large balcony with all the participants. When they looked over the side they saw Gekko walk to the middle of the ring.

"All participants have arrived to the arena. The matches will proceed shortly!" Gekko yelled. Right after he had a short coughing fit. He looked at the clipboard that was on his side. "The first match is Neji vs Naruto!" There wasn't many cheers or boos in the stand. Naruto jumped off the balcony, almost immediately regretting the idea. He quickly descended and hit the floor.

"Ow." He groan slightly. Hinata shook her head from the front row of the seats. When Neji emerged from the stairwell and laughed.

"You think you have a chance if you are that much of an idiot." Neji spat. Naruto picked himself up.

"Aww shut up will ya. You arrogant piece of crap." Naruto shot back. Neji got to his place and dropped to his fighting stance. Naruto dropped down to his.

"You think that brawler stance can even give you a chance?" Neji asked.

"As long as I have the tricks to back it up." Naruto grinned.

"Alright begin!" Gekko shouted, He jumped back. Naruto slammed his hands together.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Ten clones appeared from the smoke. Neji scoffed.

"You think you can trick me?" Neji laughed. "Byakugan!" Neji looked at the group of Naruto. "Interesting. They all have an equal amount of chakra." Although Naruto wasn't done. He summoned even more clones. Now there was about a hundred.

"Attack!" Naruto cried and the small army ran straight for Neji. Neji simply side stepped and attacked bashing all the clones to puffs of smoke. He looked around and saw one lingering in the back.

"Hiding in the back won't get you anywhere!" Neji yelled as he dashed past the clones to get to the Naruto in the back. He pounced forward but, once he made contact Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What!"

"Next time try not to look at it so simply." Naruto said. Neji turned around and was meet with a punch. Neji recoiled then backed up.

"Now you've done it!" Neji growled fiercely. He started to spin around. With a quick burst of chakra the last of the clones had gone. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji started stabbing at Naruto, closing all of his Chakra points.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty eight palms! Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji finished push Naruto across the arena. There were cheers and gasps throughout the arena.

"The victor is…" Gekko was interrupted by Naruto who proceeded to stand up.

"How! I struck all you chakra points!" Neji gritted in surprise. Naruto didn't answer but, red chakra was radiating from his body. Naruto looked up and charged Neji. Without anytime to reacted Naruto gave Neji a stern punch which sent him flying back. He rolled back and bounced back to his feet. Naruto ran at Neji who jumped up and went for a kick. He nailed Naruto in the face but, Naruto remained unfazed. Naruto gave a chilling grin and grabbed Neji's leg and threw him into the middle of the ring.

"Impressive." Neji said. He rushed at Naruto who was quickly advancing toward him. When they collided Neji struck with a large amount of chakra. Naruto also attacked with chakra, resulting in a explosion of pure energy.

Both teens flew back. When they crashed down they made a crater in the ground. Neji got up.

"Ha. I knew I could beat him." Neji laughed. Then in a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared. "A clone!" Neji stepped back. Then the ground under him crumbled. Then Naruto burst out and uppercuted Neji. Neji fell to the ground. When he tried to get up he fell back down.

Gekko looked to make sure if it was official. After observing for a moment Gekko called the victor. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. Ronin clapped and all his friends cheered.

"The next match is between Shino Aburame and Kankuro!" Gekko shouted. Kankuro looked at Temari who approached him.

"Stick to the plan." Temari whispered. Kankuro groaned.

"I forfeit the match!" Kankuro yelled up from the balcony. Gekko looked up in confusion, then he just shrugged.

"The victor is Shino Aburame by default." Gekko said. "Next round! Shikamaru Nara vs Temari!" Temari glided on her fan down to the arena, while Shikamaru walked down the stairs. Once he reached the arena Temari was already ready to fight.

"Begin!" Gekko yelled. Temari charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped back into the shadows and made hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru sighed. A shadow shot out detering Temari. She quickly jumped back. She continued to move back until the shadow stopped. She grinned and drew a line in the dirt there.

"Now that I know where to stand you can't do anything." Temari grinned. She opened her fan slightly and swung it. A gust of wind propelled towards Shikamaru and he crossed his arms to protect himself. The wind cut Shikamaru up his clothes and skin. He groaned in pain but retaliated by throwing kunai directly at her. She easily avoided the kunai.

"Seriously? That's the best you got?" Temari mocked. Shikamaru threw some kunai into the air although Temari ignored it. Temari swung the fan again. Shikamaru ran and ducked behind a tree that was close by. The tree took most of the damage, however Shikamaru got slightly cut up.

"Come on. Come on." Shikamaru groaned waiting for the kunai to drop down. Temari swung her fan cutting down the tree with her next gust of wind. Shikamaru didn't have a place to hide and he was running out of time. So he got down in to a pose with his hands in the shape of a box. Temari looked confused.

"What are you doing?" She said. She didn't receive an answer. Shikamaru sat there for a moment the he got up and made hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu." He said. His shadow sped out and was quickly advancing towards Temari. She didn't move until she realized it wasn't stopping so she jumped back farther. She let out a sigh when it stopped, but only for a moment as it started to move towards her again. She jumped even farther the slammed her fan down with the blades unsheathed.

 _Ok… This is just a minor set back when the shadow moves back I'll swing my fan one last time._ She thought. When the kunais hit the floor the shadow flew back. _Alright let's do this._ But, when Temari tried to moved she wouldn't budge.

"I know you're a bit confused so let me show something." Shikamaru said. He looked down forcing her to look down. Then she saw. Naruto had left the hole in the ground. "I knew if I had pushed you back far enough I could get you in my trap." Shikamaru said triumphantly. Then he raised his hand. "I forfeit the match to Temari." He said.

"What!" Naruto and Ronin yelled from the stands Ren pacepalmed.

"The was no way I could beat her. I'll run too low on chakra to continue anyway." Once he finished the sentence his shadow shrunk.

"So… I guess the match goes to Temari." Gekko said Shikamaru walked to Temari and shook her hand.

"See ya around." He said as he walked off into the corridors. Temari soon followed.

"The next match is Ren vs Gaara of the desert!" Gekko announced. Ren and Gaara walked down the stairs to the arena. Ren was in his full armor exchanging maneuverability for defense.

" _ **I wonder who's the real monster here, him or me."**_ Ren heard Malakite say.

"Shut up." He whispered.

"Begin!" Geko announced. Ren drew his sword as spears of sand shot at him. Ren blocked one but was grazed by the others. Ren gathered himself almost immediately and charged at Gaara. However, when he swung a spur of sand blocked the blade. Ren recoiled.

"Get out of my way." Gaara hissed quietly. Gaara shot more spires at Ren and included a wall surrounding Ren to prevent escape. Ren powered through the spires and swung his blade and a slash of fire flew out the blade and sped towards Gaara.

Again sand jumped out and absorbed the attack. Ren tried to charge again but was stopped by a wall of sand. Gaara made a couple hand signs and the wall started to move towards Ren. Ren tried to slash through it with no prevail.

"What is this?' Ren yelled. Gaara made another wall behind him.

"This is not how I planned this." Ren said. He jumped up the wall and flew towards Gaara. Ren threw his sword in the air and made some hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu!" He said catching the sword. He breathed out fire on to the blade of the sword and it wrapped around it. He stabbed Gaara's protective sand as spears slid out impaling him through the chest. Ren slashed of them moved.

"Ren!" Ino yelled from the stands. Blood flowed down Gaara's arm his eyes widened.

"Blood. M… My blood!" Gaara screamed then looked up and wrapped Ren in sand and threw him across the arena. "You have made a dreadful mistake." Gaara groaned. Ren tried to move.

"Fight me like a man!" Ren yelled to Gaara. Gaara slowly closed his palm. Ren struggled as sand wrapped around him. Ren's sword flared as the fire around his sword grew hotter and bigger. It flared again in a flash of light.

Ren looked around him. The sand a turned into glass and he broke out of it looking at Gaara. Ren noticed something. His eyes were different. Gaara's eyes widened as a hand of sand with claws protruding from his arm stretched out. Ren jumped back as the hand slammed down and was dragged back to Gaara.

Ren ready himself and waited. Gaara charged and reeled his arm back. Once Gaara came about three feet away, Gaara threw a punch and the claw flew towards Ren. Ren jumped out the way and running along the arm and cut Gaara's claw off.

To Ren's dismay Gaara sent a sand blade speeding towards him. Before he could react and blade cut his arm and made him drop his sword.

"By the goddess you are annoying." Ren growled. He rolled to the side only to hit a wall. Ren stood up. He looked down and the sudden wall ended farther down. Ren ran down and turned the corner to be meet by Gaara again. "What! You were just over there!" Ren exclaimed. Ren ran and kicked Gaara, who didn't flinch.

(On the balcony)

Ronin was watching the match intently. Naruto was also watching and cheering Ren on.

"Come on Ren! Beat this guy!" Naruto cheered. Ren got tossed across the arena.

"This is going to be a tough one on Ren." Ronin said. Naruto frowned.

"Come on Ronin. Do you not believe in him?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh. I believe in him. It's just. Gaara might be someone Ren can't overcome."

"He bested you." Naruto smiled.

"No. He bested you." Ronin countered. "I knocked him out and me and Faron came to a stalemate."

"Alright. Sure. He beat me but, he didn't beat you." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Let's just keep watching." Ronin sighed and they looked back at the arena.

(With Ren)

Ren was recovering from the throw. He was bloody on his arms and one of his legs. He stood and ran around Gaara and grabbed his blade. Gaara's arm flew toward him but, this time Ren blocked it. He made some hand signs.

"Twisting flame!" Ren shouted the put his hands in front of him. Fire sped towards Gaara who simple put his claw in front of him. However, the flames burned through the claw, turning it into glass and scorched Gaara's body. Ren didn't let up and continued to burn Gaara. "How do you like flames!?" Ren yelled.

Soon Gaara fell to the ground. Gekko walked to him and checked for a pulse.

"Medics get out here and take the kid to medical treatment! The victory goes to Ren!" Gekko yelled. "Next contestants. Ino Yamanaka and Faron!" Faron side and jumped down. When he hit the ground loose dust flew upwards around him. Ino walked down the stairs and meet Ren who was walking up.

"Hey there big guy. You did good out there." Ino hugged him.

"Thanks. And be careful. Faron is dangerous." Ren said.

"I know that but, I have a pretty good plan to defeat him." Ino smiled.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see." Ren said. He continued up the stairs and Ino ran down them. Once she emerged Faron readied himself. Ino stopped and stood in her battle stance

"Begin!" Faron ran towards a Ino who just stood there. Once he was two close to dodge she made hand signs.

"Mind possession jutsu." She said simply and with a swift motion Faron stopped in his traces. Ronin started to laugh. Everyone on the balcony suspiciously.

"What?" Ronin asked.

"Why are you laughing?" Ren asked.

"You'll see." Ronin said. Then they heard shuffles. The turned and saw Temari and Kankuro walk away.

(With Ino)

Ino was inside Faron soul but when she encountered it she had to immediately get out. Ino left his body and backed up.

"You know what. I forfeit." Ino said pivoting around and walked back up the stairs. Everyone look confused except for Ronin.

"I have seen Faron's soul. There is some jacked up crap in there." Ronin stated.

"And since Ino's jutsu are based on the soul." Naruto said

"And she could never beat Faron hand to hand." Ren sighed.

"Faron just had her beat." Ronin said. Ino came up the stairs ashamed in herself.

"What the hell." Ino said as Faron came up the stairs. "What in the world is wrong your soul?"

"Past experience. I have seen things." Faron said.

"The last of the contestants Ronin and Nia!" Gekko called. Ronin had a wide grin on his face and jumped down. Nia let out a sad sigh and walked down the stairs.

(Outside of Konoha)

Temari and Kankuro walked up to a group of ninja of sand and sound ninja.

"Our plans are being set back." Temari groaned to the surprise of the ninja.

"Why? Why must we stop the plan so suddenly?" Their sensei asked.

"Gaara is in severely hurt. He will need some time to recover Baki sensei." Kankuro said.

"Well I guess this gives us more time to gather more troops." Baki said.

(Back in the arena)

Ronin and Nia stood in their position.

"Give me all you got." Ronin grinned.

"Don't act so cocky." Nia spat.

"So no objections. Begin!" Gekko yelled and he jump far back. Ronin ran towards the remains of the tree and grabbed a log. When he grabbed it he lit it on fire.

"I don't know what your doing but it's not gonna help you." Nia said and made a few hand signs.

"Spears of stone!" Nia yelled and the ground shook. Then puffs of smoke came and out of it three stone spires cam from the ground speeding at Ronin. When it reached him Ronin simply stomped stopping the flow and fire erupted from the cracks. Nia recoiled.

"Alright." Ronin said sending the flaming log in the air. He blew it up in mid-air. "Shards of flame." Ronin said and the chips flew towards Nia. Nia put up a wall of stone blocking all the chips.

"Nice try!" Nia called sending the stone speeding towards Ronin. She then through up some hand signs. Ronin punched the wall and to his surprise it didn't break. "Entomb Jutsu!" Nia yelled. Ronin was surrounded by stone with no way out.

"Come on." Ronin groaned and started rubbing his hands together. Soon his hands became hot enough to burn through the stone resulting in lava on the field. "Might as well turn this into my own arena." Ronin said melting the rest of the stone.

"It won't help you." Nia replied. She made more hand signs and Stone rose from the ground.

"So what. The stone you're standing on is melting as we speak. You'll run out of a foot hold soon enough." Ronin grinned.

"We'll see about tha-" Nia was interrupted by a explosion. Everyone look into the direction to see giant three headed snake breaking through the village walls.

"What is going on?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know but we need to move!" Ren yelled back.

"Guys. Everyone's is falling asleep." Faron pointed towards the stands and people's head's started to slump down in sleep.

"Shinobi incoming!" Ino yelled and everyone saw tens of ninja jump over the wall.

 **Hey guys. I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REPLIES. Eh um. Sorry about that. Anyway… Enjoy this chapter see you next time! Me and Lavamaster bid you adieu.**


	21. Chapter 21

The Invasion

I do not own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

Chapter 21

More people started falling asleep as ninja jumped over the walls. They put their hands together.

"Release!" They said in unison. Ren turned to his friends as Ronin flew to the balcony. Hinata stepped forward.

"We need to-" She stopped as she started coughing. Naruto turned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. As Hinata pulled her hand away from her mouth she saw blood on her hand. She started coughing again and fell to her knees. Ronin realised she was still injured by her fight with Neji.

"Naruto take her to the medics." Ronin told him. Naruto picked her up and jumped away. Ren looked at the group.

"We need a plan." He said. He noticed Faron was looking at something in the crowd. He turned to see Gori in the stands. Faron nodded to him and then turned to the arena floor and nodded to Nia and the three jumped off to the village. Sasuke, who was in the crowd followed them with Sakura close behind.

Ren looked at the rest of the group.

"So, plan is-" Ronin rolled his eyes and flew off. Kiba landed beside him.

"Should we follow Sasuke?" he asked. Ren shrugged "Fine." he moved ready to jump off when Ino stopped him.

"You shouldn't go, your injured to much." she said pointing to the holes Gaara had made in his chest. Ren shrugged and tried to walk past her.

"I'll be fine." Ino eyes widened.

"No you won't your going to bleed out!" she said. Ren turned.

"Look, I'll be fine, the bleeding has already stopped. You and Shikamaru need to find Shino and defend the village" Ino nodded reluctantly and backed up. Ren and Kia jumped off.

Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"Lets go" She told him.

(with Ren)

"Fang over Fang!"

Ren was in the village fighting sound and sand ninja with Kiba. He looked to see three kunai with attached explosion tags fly at Kiba.

"Kiba watch out!" Ren yelled. The tags exploded sending Kiba and Akamaru flying back. He looked to see who threw the kunai and saw Daimon. Behind him was Ameno who was laying scrolls on the ground. Kiba was getting up when he yelled,

"Watch out!" Something hit Ren in the back, grabbing him. It felt like sand.

 _Gaara?_ Ren thought. He turned back to see black sand covering him. He look to see where it was coming from to see Sabaku.

"Hello," Sabaku said glaring a Ren. "You might be wondering what this is," Ren shook his head but Sabaku went on.

"It's Iron sand which I am able to control with my magnet release kekkei genkai. I could even control gold dust if i wanted." Ren shrugged he looked at Ameno. She had laid multiple scrolls on the roofs of buildings surrounding them. She made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke, barrels appeared on the scrolls.

"What are the barrels for?" he asked. Sabaku narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You'll see soon enough." Kiba stood up, ready to attack. Suddenly, the lid burst off the barrels as iron sand burst out of them. The sand went up and formed a cube around them.

The sand holding Ren went back into the wall of the cube and Ren dropped. Ren turned to Kiba.

"Drill through the wall!" Kiba nodded.

"Man beast transformation!" he said as Akamaru jumped on his back. "Fang over fang!" the whirlwind flew at the wall and hit it throwing sand out of it's way as it drilled. Iron sand dust covered Ren's view of Kiba.

(With Ronin)

Ronin glided through the air in search of Lana. As he glided he noticed Ren and Kiba fighting of someone he didn't recognize. He watched as Ino and Shikamaru embarked on their search. Eventually Ronin saw Lana

"Get back! I'm warning you!" Lana shouted as she back up against a corner. She was surrounded by sound and sand ninja.

"No way." One of the shinobi scoffed.

"Yeah. We're ordered to kill anyone we fi…" The shinobi was interrupted as a blade sliced through her skull. Ronin stood behind them.

"Surprise." Ronin said nonchalantly. The shinobi just charged at him but took them all down with a simple wave of his flaming forearm. "Lana you have to go home."

"Ronin, I can help you." Lana said.

"You're just trying to get out the cuffs."

"That's not the only reason. And besides you need to trust me."

"I can't take this chance. I made an oath to your father and I plan to keep it."

"Then let me fight. I know how to defend myself." Ronin growled and sighed. He open the cuffs.

"If you die, I'll owe a huge debt to Death."

"I'll prove to you I can be trusted."

"You better. Come on." Ronin turned and started to walk away. Lana thought for a moment.

 _I could kill him now. Complete the mission._

"Lana come on. I might need your help." Ronin tempted

 _No. I shouldn't. Not after he has opened up to me, trusted me._ "Coming." Lana called and followed Ronin. The two fought together in almost perfect harmony. The two seemed almost unstoppable.

(With Shikamaru and Ino)

Shikamaru and Ino hastily followed Sasuke. The two barely managed to keep up with Sasuke.

"We are not going to stop him." Shika said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"He is too fast for us. There is no point in continuing." Shika said.

"But… We can't just stop." Ino argued.

"We will find him later. Trust me." The two stopped.

"Fine, the others might need our help." Ino scoffed. The two turned and rushed back. "You better be right about this." Ino growled.

"I hope so." Shikamaru sighed.

(With Naruto)

Naruto carried Hinata through the arena. The battle medic could not be found. He ran in the interworks of the arena and investigated the medical center inside the arena. When he called out no one came. Soon he walked further into the room, then he was ambushed by some sound shinobi.

"You're done for!" One of the shinobi spat. Naruto hastily put Hinata down and made some hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled and five clones appeared. The clones held off the other shinobi. Soon the last clone was gone and the four shinobi closed in. Naruto hastily turned and stabbed one in the lungs with a kunai. The other shinobi looked at Naruto intensely as the stabbed shinobi slumped over.

"Now you've made a mistake." One of the other ninja growled. Naruto protectively stood in front of Hinata. Just as the ninja closed in they all fell. Kurenai stood behind them.

"Sensei!" Naruto cheered gleefully. "Hinata needs to be taken somewhere safer."

"Then get her to the medics." Kurenai said roughly.

"I came here to find them." Naruto claimed.

"Well then get her home or to Hokage mountain to hide her." Kurenai barked."Where is Ronin?"

"He is out and about. Probably killing people." Naruto said. He proceeded to pick Hinata up.

"I taking Hinata to the Hokage mountain." Naruto explained.

"Okay. Be careful. I'm going to find the others." Kurenai said guiding Naruto out of the arena. Naruto nodded then headed off with Hinata.

(With Kiba and Ren)

The sound of Kiba's drilling stopped a short time ago and the cloud of iron sand didn't clear.

"Kiba?" Ren called.

"Your friend is a fool." Ren heard Sakabu's voice say. The iron sand settled and Ren saw the sand covering Kiba and Akamaru like a coffin.

Ren made some hand signs, "Fire style, phoenix flower jutsu!" he said shooting five at the direction of the voice. Sakabu then threw a ball of iron sand towards Ren. The orb pierced Ren's skin and he winced. Ren drew his blade and charged towards Sakabu. The blade burst into flames as he charged.

Sakabu started to shift the sand under Ren and pulled him downwards. Ren struggled and used his sword to melt the metallic sand around him. He jumped out and slashed at Sakabu cutting him. Sabaku merely shook it off and proceeded to attack. He formed multiple spikes in the air and threw them at Ren who cut through each one and charged Sabaku again.

"I end this now." Ren growled. His sword glowed brightly and melted the cube of sand he and Sabaku were in. Sabaku came out with serious burns and Ren knocked him out.

(With Ronin and Lana)

Ronin gazed of into the battlefield and he watched the arena. Lana observed the desolate town.

"I told you I was a reliable ally." Lana words danced. Ronin smiled.

"I guess you're right." Ronin agreed. "You are a good ally but, are you a loyal one. Lana's expression changed.

"Do you not trust me?" Lana questioned.

"I do. It's just… an angel working with a half demon." Ronin mentioned. Lana nodded.

"I understand but, I actually listened to you. I have learned your story. You trusted me enough to give me your story and I haven't tried to kill you since our first encounter."

"Right. This is just new to me. Maybe the middle of a battlefield isn't the place to discuss. We can talk about when this is over ok…?" Ronin said.

" **Your softening up kid. You finally have a heart for someone.** " Infugus giggled.

 _What makes you think that?_ Ronin thought.

" **I can feel your heartbeat. It is faster than normal. Meaning that either nervous or you are happy and you never get nervous.** " Infurgus stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Ronin scoffed.Lana yawned.

"Well you look out I'm gonna rest for a bit." Lana said as she lied down. Ronin only grunted and gazed off. Ronin then saw a purple barrier appear on top of the arena. Ronin hastily made a strengthened clone and headed off the arena

(With The Hokage)

The third Hokage was in a sleek black and gold armor. He was facing off against Orochimaru, who was disguised as the Kazekage. Orochimaru laughed then Ganondorf appeared.

"Sarutobi I would like to introduce you to my new associate. Ganondorf of The Gerudo." Orochimaru smiled wildly. Ganondorf moved towards Sarutobi.

"Your the man who has been helping Ronin huh? You look like more of a push over. Sarutobi readied himself. He quickly made some hand signs and threw a shuriken.

"Item Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sarutobi called and thousands of shuriken sped towards the two. Ganondorf merely blocked then with his blade. He raised his blade high in the air and lighting fell onto it. He swung the blade and lighting sped towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi summoned a large staff and blocked the lighting.

"Not bad." Ganondorf charged forward with his blade behind him. Sarutobi jumped up and threw some shuriken at him. Ganondorf charged forward himself and blocked the projectiles and slashed at Sarutobi. Sarutobi slammed the staff onto Ganondorf, scoring a strong hit.

"Annoying old man." Orochimaru grumbled. He looked of and saw something in the distance. He squinted. He saw something speeding towards the barrier. "Ganondorf. You little friend is joining us soon." Ronin crashed onto the roof and charged Orochimaru. Ganondorf quickly stopped his assault on Sarutobi and sped towards Ronin. Ronin, sensing Ganondorf quickly turned and grabbed him, teleporting then both elsewhere.

"Orochimaru. Now it's time to teach you a lesson." Sarutobi huffed. Orochimaru just made swift hand signs.

"Reanimation Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled. Three graves shifted upwards from the roof. Sarutobi stepped back. Orochimaru laughed chaotically as the graves popped open.

 **Hey Guys! This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. See you next time and sorry it took so long. I wanted to make this perfect.**.


	22. Chapter 22

The Exams part 5

Training 2

I don't own Naruto or Legends of Zelda

It has been month since the genin were sent to train. Ronin was meditating on a stump of a freshly cut tree. Lana has gotten use to living near Infurgus, who she was speaking to.

"So… We've been here longer than expected. We'll have to return to the village eventually." Lana stated.

"Yes, that is true. However I have one more thing to teach Ronin before we leave and I need your assistance." Infurgus said.

"What do you need me for?" Lana asked.

"Tell me what type of magic you can use." Infurgus asked.

"I can use lightning and holy water." Lana said.

"Good, good. Could you train Ronin to become at least adept in lightning by tonight?" Infurgus asked

"I guess so but why?" Lana asked.

"Because If I can wield lightning, I could see if the curse will strengthen the magic." Ronin said as he got off the stump.

"So your just gonna use your curse to empower all of your abilities?" Lana asked.

"Well Ronin could if he wanted to." Infurgus stated.

"Alright. Let's go. I can teach you the basics by the end of the day." Lana sighed.

"I appreciate your assistance." Ronin thanked as he followed Lana.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting in a field with most of the gang including Shino and Hinata. They were discussing the matching coming up.

"So Nia. Are you okay with facing Ronin?" Ino asked.

"Well, I don't mind facing him and with all the training I have had, I think I may have a chance against him although someone didn't believe I could." Nia glared at Faron who only sighed.

"It was just a suggestion." Faron sighed.

"Ronin should be coming back soon." Ren said out the blue.

"Yeah. Honestly I feel like it's been really quiet since he has been gone." Naruto said.

"We can take this opportunity to about Ronin." Hinata said.

"Well right now I'm suspicious of him." Shino said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked laying down on the grass.

"It's about Yumi, but I need to look deeper." Shino whispered.

"I think Ronin is a good friend to us. I mean he could have been one of the many people we are against." Naruto said. The gang chattered amongst themselves about Ronin.

(With Ronin)

"This is too easy." Ronin said.

"Well then you can finish the rest." Lana growled.

"Alright, alright. So how close am I to being done?" Ronin asked.

"You insisted on learning more than Infurgus asked, so I'd say about a days worth." Lana stated.

"Then I'll just stop here. I learned what I needed to." Ronin sighed.

"Are you sure?" Lana questioned.

"Yeah. We should be heading back anyway." Ronin retorted. He started to pull the cabin back into the pocket dimension.

"This month has been a strange one." Lana said.

"Why?" Ronin asked.

"Because I have never seen Infurgus as he is, and he is nicer than people say."

"Well he still has demonic tendencies. Which affect me… a lot." Ronin said.

"That makes sense." Lana said.

"Okay let's go." Ronin said as he finished absorbing the cabin. Lana followed him through a portal.

(With Naruto)

"So are we done?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Ino said.

"Wait a minute. We haven't gotten our input." Leo grinned. Hinata and Naruto groaned.

"I think he's a evil bastard who deserves to die." Leo spat. "What about you Tora?"

"Well I think just dying would be too generous." Tora laughed. Everyone's eyes became wider. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Ronin was standing right behind them with fire in his eyes.

"If I deserve to die how about you kill me yourself." Ronin growled. Leo turned quickly with a nervous smile.

"No, we were talking about someone else." Leo nervously laughed.

"Sure you were. Get lost!" Ronin yelled. Leo and Tora dashed away. "Nothing ever changes." Ronin sighed. "What's up guys?" Everyone was still shaken up by his sudden appearance.

"Hey Ronin. What's up?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Nothing much. You?" Ronin asked.

"Training." Naruto said.

"Alright. I need something to eat. Alright you guys can join me if ya like." Ronin smiled.

"I'll join you." Faron said. He stood up and walked towards Ronin.

"Me too." Ren sighed. He approached the small group.

"Sorry I can't come. I have one more lesson with Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"If that's it it then let's go." Ronin said. He guided them away. Naruto collected himself and waved goodbye.

"Ok. See you guys later." Kiba said and they all left. Ronin was walking through town.

"So where do you want to eat?" Ronin asked.

"At home. We haven't ate a decent meal in a month." Ren said.

"Hey. I tried my best." Faron sighed.

"Well it wasn't good enough." Ren said.

Faron looked at Ren. "Why don't you cook? You're better at it." Ren shrugged

"Why didn't you just eat out?" Lana asked.

"Because we haven't gone on any missions so we didn't have much money." Faron said.

"Then how did you get the food to make the meals?" Ronin asked skeptically.

"Naruto asked Kurenai sensei." Ren said. Ronin facepalmed himself.

"Do you still have enough food to make a meal?" Ronin groaned.

"Uh… No." Faron said. "I used the last of it."

"Making poison." Ren commented. Faron hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Alright, fine I will return to my caretaker duties." Ronin growled.

"Finally a good meal awaits." Ren said. They turned and proceeded to the market.

"So why do you guys live in a warehouse?" Lana asked.

"It was a gift from Hinata's dad, Hiashi. Me and Naruto got the place ages ago." Ronin stated.

"Interesting." Lana said.

"Although you guys came in as House wreckers! Eating my food and taking up space!" Ronin yelled scaring the others from his suddenness.

"But alas, I have to provide you with shelter but, if your gonna live here any longer you all need to know how to cook and you all will have to bring some sort of income to provide for the five of us." Everyone nodded except Faron, who's head stood still. "Including you." Ronin emphasised to Faron. Faron stood staring straight forward and said nothing.

(Flashback)

Faron was sitting on his sofa looking at his little sister.

"You really need to get better at cooking." She told him teasingly. Faron smiled and nodded his head.

"I will." He replied. Ame thought about it.

"You know what? Don't get better at cooking, because when we grow up I'll cook for you and you'll never need to know how." Faron smiled.

"That sounds good." he said.

(present)

The group looked at Faron.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Faron said. "Let's just continue." The group continued walking. Then Konohamaru came running around the corner.

"Konohamaru, where are you going?" Ronin asked. Before he answered two more kids came around the was a boy and girl.

"Konohamaru wait up!" The girl said.

"Yeah Konohamaru." A second boy sniffled. Konohamaru stopped in front of Ronin.

"Hey Ronin, your back. How have you been?" Konohamaru asked suspiciously. Ronin gave Konohamaru a sly glare.

"What did you do?" Ronin asked.

"Nothing." Konohamaru reassured gesturing to his friends for back up.

"Yeah. We were just exploring." The second boy said.

"Ronin just for reference these are my friends Udon and Moegi." Konohamaru declared.

"Okay so if you weren't doing anything why do you look suspicious?" Ren asked. Konohamaru visibly scrambled to make an excuse.

"Because… we're late for training. It was good talking to you but, we have to go." The three kids dashed down the street.

"Ok. Scarf kid is as mischievous as ever." Ronin sighed. They all continued home.

"So what are you gonna make?" Ren said.

"I don't know, if you don't have any food, then you can have an air sandwich." Ronin laughed. Ren looked dumbfounded. "I'm just playing with you." Ronin took out his coin bag. "Ok I can buy enough ingredients for all five of us. If you guys don't eat everything before Naruto gets home."

"No promises." Ren grinned. Ronin gave him a glare. "I mean we'll leave food for him." They made their way to the market. Once they arrived Ronin bought beef, multiple spices, and rice. Ronin had Ren and Faron carry the groceries.

"Why doesn't Lana have to carry anything?" Faron asked.

"Because she hasn't made a to much of a fool of herself." Ronin retorted.

"Yeah I know how to watch myself." Lana gloated.

"Don't push it." Ronin said. Lana hushed herself. When they got home Ren and Faron placed the groceries on the counter.

"Okay. I will make recipes that you guys can follow so that way when you follow it, you can make delicious food." Ronin smiled. "Now get out so I can work." Ren and Faron left the kitchen.

"I wonder what he'll make?" Faron said as he sat down.

"Something better than you." Ren laughed.

"Stop attacking him." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah lay off." Faron groaned.

"Fine, fine." Ren chuckled. Suddenly they heard humming. They all looked towards the kitchen.

"Ronin hums?" Faron chuckled.

"I guess so." Lana smiled. Ren started to creep towards the kitchen. When he cracked the door open Ronin was standing there.

"Your not as sneaky as you think." Ronin grinned. Ronin shooed Ren away and went back into the kitchen.

All of them sighed. After a couple more minutes, Ronin came out of the kitchen with plates of food. Ren looked wide eyed. Ren sat back on the couch.

"Alright, here ya go." Ronin smiled as he set down the plates. Then he looked at the clock. "3… 2… 1…" when he finished counting to one, Naruto walked through the door. 

"Finally! Real food!" Naruto said excitedly. He jumped onto the couch. He was serving steak over rice. Ronin slumped onto the couch.

"Dig in." Ronin sighed. Everyone took a plate and happily ate. He rested for a minute then he started eating his.

"Thank yo.." Ren struggled to say with the food in his mouth.

"No prob." Ronin said.

"Alright. Take notes Faron." Naruto grinned Faron groaned.

"I get it. I not the best at cooking. Ren gave me his two cents, I don't need two more." Faron growled.

"Alright, Alright ya big softy." Naruto said.

"Okay so. Are you guys ready for the exams?" Ronin said.

"Definitely!" Ren and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah." Faron said.

"Good. So we'll relax for this month since we have finished with our training." Ronin said.

"Agreed." Lana said. "I'm so tired of waiting on you to finish. I want to do my own thing."

"Well you don't really have a vote right now." Ronin shot.

"It's okay we didn't have any input until our first full month here. So, yeah." Faron stated.

"Alright." Lana sighed defeatedly. "Good night." She put her bowl down and walked to her room.

"Night." Ronin called. The teens settled down and went to sleep.

(Day of the Exams)

Ronin, Naruto, Faron, and Ren were jumping across rooftops to the arena.

"Are we ready to win!" Ren called.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison.

"We will ever give up!?" Faron yelled.

"No!" They all said.

"Alright, guys. We are getting close." Naruto said. When they reached they entrance they were meet with a large crowd of people. When they walked up to Gekko he greeted the teens warmly.

"Hey Gekko sensei." Naruto said.

"Hey kid, come on in." Gekko said moving aside so the four could get through. People in the crowd started yelling.

"Hey! Why are the demons going in there, but not me!" A man shouted angrily.

"They are the Chunin exam participants who won the preliminaries. They are required in here." Gekko yelled back. He turned and walked inside leaving his colleague to handle the crowd.

The four walked up the stair they were instructed to climb and after traveling down a long hall, was meet with a large balcony with all the participants. When they looked over the side they saw Gekko walk to the middle of the ring.

"All participants have arrived to the arena. The matches will proceed shortly!" Gekko yelled. Right after he had a short coughing fit. He looked at the clipboard that was on his side. "The first match is Neji vs Naruto!" There wasn't many cheers or boos in the stand. Naruto jumped off the balcony, almost immediately regretting the idea. He quickly descended and hit the floor.

"Ow." He groan slightly. Hinata shook her head from the front row of the seats. When Neji emerged from the stairwell and laughed.

"You think you have a chance if you are that much of an idiot." Neji spat. Naruto picked himself up.

"Aww shut up will ya. You arrogant piece of crap." Naruto shot back. Neji got to his place and dropped to his fighting stance. Naruto dropped down to his.

"You think that brawler stance can even give you a chance?" Neji asked.

"As long as I have the tricks to back it up." Naruto grinned.

"Alright begin!" Gekko shouted, He jumped back. Naruto slammed his hands together.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Ten clones appeared from the smoke. Neji scoffed.

"You think you can trick me?" Neji laughed. "Byakugan!" Neji looked at the group of Naruto. "Interesting. They all have an equal amount of chakra." Although Naruto wasn't done. He summoned even more clones. Now there was about a hundred.

"Attack!" Naruto cried and the small army ran straight for Neji. Neji simply side stepped and attacked bashing all the clones to puffs of smoke. He looked around and saw one lingering in the back.

"Hiding in the back won't get you anywhere!" Neji yelled as he dashed past the clones to get to the Naruto in the back. He pounced forward but, once he made contact Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What!"

"Next time try not to look at it so simply." Naruto said. Neji turned around and was meet with a punch. Neji recoiled then backed up.

"Now you've done it!" Neji growled fiercely. He started to spin around. With a quick burst of chakra the last of the clones had gone. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji started stabbing at Naruto, closing all of his Chakra points.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty eight palms! Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Neji finished push Naruto across the arena. There were cheers and gasps throughout the arena.

"The victor is…" Gekko was interrupted by Naruto who proceeded to stand up.

"How! I struck all you chakra points!" Neji gritted in surprise. Naruto didn't answer but, red chakra was radiating from his body. Naruto looked up and charged Neji. Without anytime to reacted Naruto gave Neji a stern punch which sent him flying back. He rolled back and bounced back to his feet. Naruto ran at Neji who jumped up and went for a kick. He nailed Naruto in the face but, Naruto remained unfazed. Naruto gave a chilling grin and grabbed Neji's leg and threw him into the middle of the ring.

"Impressive." Neji said. He rushed at Naruto who was quickly advancing toward him. When they collided Neji struck with a large amount of chakra. Naruto also attacked with chakra, resulting in a explosion of pure energy.

Both teens flew back. When they crashed down they made a crater in the ground. Neji got up.

"Ha. I knew I could beat him." Neji laughed. Then in a puff of smoke Naruto disappeared. "A clone!" Neji stepped back. Then the ground under him crumbled. Then Naruto burst out and uppercuted Neji. Neji fell to the ground. When he tried to get up he fell back down.

Gekko looked to make sure if it was official. After observing for a moment Gekko called the victor. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. Ronin clapped and all his friends cheered.

"The next match is between Shino Aburame and Kankuro!" Gekko shouted. Kankuro looked at Temari who approached him.

"Stick to the plan." Temari whispered. Kankuro groaned.

"I forfeit the match!" Kankuro yelled up from the balcony. Gekko looked up in confusion, then he just shrugged.

"The victor is Shino Aburame by default." Gekko said. "Next round! Shikamaru Nara vs Temari!" Temari glided on her fan down to the arena, while Shikamaru walked down the stairs. Once he reached the arena Temari was already ready to fight.

"Begin!" Gekko yelled. Temari charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped back into the shadows and made hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru sighed. A shadow shot out detering Temari. She quickly jumped back. She continued to move back until the shadow stopped. She grinned and drew a line in the dirt there.

"Now that I know where to stand you can't do anything." Temari grinned. She opened her fan slightly and swung it. A gust of wind propelled towards Shikamaru and he crossed his arms to protect himself. The wind cut Shikamaru up his clothes and skin. He groaned in pain but retaliated by throwing kunai directly at her. She easily avoided the kunai.

"Seriously? That's the best you got?" Temari mocked. Shikamaru threw some kunai into the air although Temari ignored it. Temari swung the fan again. Shikamaru ran and ducked behind a tree that was close by. The tree took most of the damage, however Shikamaru got slightly cut up.

"Come on. Come on." Shikamaru groaned waiting for the kunai to drop down. Temari swung her fan cutting down the tree with her next gust of wind. Shikamaru didn't have a place to hide and he was running out of time. So he got down in to a pose with his hands in the shape of a box. Temari looked confused.

"What are you doing?" She said. She didn't receive an answer. Shikamaru sat there for a moment the he got up and made hand signs.

"Shadow possession jutsu." He said. His shadow sped out and was quickly advancing towards Temari. She didn't move until she realized it wasn't stopping so she jumped back farther. She let out a sigh when it stopped, but only for a moment as it started to move towards her again. She jumped even farther the slammed her fan down with the blades unsheathed.

 _Ok… This is just a minor set back when the shadow moves back I'll swing my fan one last time._ She thought. When the kunais hit the floor the shadow flew back. _Alright let's do this._ But, when Temari tried to moved she wouldn't budge.

"I know you're a bit confused so let me show something." Shikamaru said. He looked down forcing her to look down. Then she saw. Naruto had left the hole in the ground. "I knew if I had pushed you back far enough I could get you in my trap." Shikamaru said triumphantly. Then he raised his hand. "I forfeit the match to Temari." He said.

"What!" Naruto and Ronin yelled from the stands Ren pacepalmed.

"The was no way I could beat her. I'll run too low on chakra to continue anyway." Once he finished the sentence his shadow shrunk.

"So… I guess the match goes to Temari." Gekko said Shikamaru walked to Temari and shook her hand.

"See ya around." He said as he walked off into the corridors. Temari soon followed.

"The next match is Ren vs Gaara of the desert!" Gekko announced. Ren and Gaara walked down the stairs to the arena. Ren was in his full armor exchanging maneuverability for defense.

" _ **I wonder who's the real monster here, him or me."**_ Ren heard Malakite say.

"Shut up." He whispered.

"Begin!" Geko announced. Ren drew his sword as spears of sand shot at him. Ren blocked one but was grazed by the others. Ren gathered himself almost immediately and charged at Gaara. However, when he swung a spur of sand blocked the blade. Ren recoiled.

"Get out of my way." Gaara hissed quietly. Gaara shot more spires at Ren and included a wall surrounding Ren to prevent escape. Ren powered through the spires and swung his blade and a slash of fire flew out the blade and sped towards Gaara.

Again sand jumped out and absorbed the attack. Ren tried to charge again but was stopped by a wall of sand. Gaara made a couple hand signs and the wall started to move towards Ren. Ren tried to slash through it with no prevail.

"What is this?' Ren yelled. Gaara made another wall behind him.

"This is not how I planned this." Ren said. He jumped up the wall and flew towards Gaara. Ren threw his sword in the air and made some hand signs.

"Fireball jutsu!" He said catching the sword. He breathed out fire on to the blade of the sword and it wrapped around it. He stabbed Gaara's protective sand as spears slid out impaling him through the chest. Ren slashed of them moved.

"Ren!" Ino yelled from the stands. Blood flowed down Gaara's arm his eyes widened.

"Blood. M… My blood!" Gaara screamed then looked up and wrapped Ren in sand and threw him across the arena. "You have made a dreadful mistake." Gaara groaned. Ren tried to move.

"Fight me like a man!" Ren yelled to Gaara. Gaara slowly closed his palm. Ren struggled as sand wrapped around him. Ren's sword flared as the fire around his sword grew hotter and bigger. It flared again in a flash of light.

Ren looked around him. The sand a turned into glass and he broke out of it looking at Gaara. Ren noticed something. His eyes were different. Gaara's eyes widened as a hand of sand with claws protruding from his arm stretched out. Ren jumped back as the hand slammed down and was dragged back to Gaara.

Ren ready himself and waited. Gaara charged and reeled his arm back. Once Gaara came about three feet away, Gaara threw a punch and the claw flew towards Ren. Ren jumped out the way and running along the arm and cut Gaara's claw off.

To Ren's dismay Gaara sent a sand blade speeding towards him. Before he could react and blade cut his arm and made him drop his sword.

"By the goddess you are annoying." Ren growled. He rolled to the side only to hit a wall. Ren stood up. He looked down and the sudden wall ended farther down. Ren ran down and turned the corner to be meet by Gaara again. "What! You were just over there!" Ren exclaimed. Ren ran and kicked Gaara, who didn't flinch.

(On the balcony)

Ronin was watching the match intently. Naruto was also watching and cheering Ren on.

"Come on Ren! Beat this guy!" Naruto cheered. Ren got tossed across the arena.

"This is going to be a tough one on Ren." Ronin said. Naruto frowned.

"Come on Ronin. Do you not believe in him?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh. I believe in him. It's just. Gaara might be someone Ren can't overcome."

"He bested you." Naruto smiled.

"No. He bested you." Ronin countered. "I knocked him out and me and Faron came to a stalemate."

"Alright. Sure. He beat me but, he didn't beat you." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Let's just keep watching." Ronin sighed and they looked back at the arena.

(With Ren)

Ren was recovering from the throw. He was bloody on his arms and one of his legs. He stood and ran around Gaara and grabbed his blade. Gaara's arm flew toward him but, this time Ren blocked it. He made some hand signs.

"Twisting flame!" Ren shouted the put his hands in front of him. Fire sped towards Gaara who simple put his claw in front of him. However, the flames burned through the claw, turning it into glass and scorched Gaara's body. Ren didn't let up and continued to burn Gaara. "How do you like flames!?" Ren yelled.

Soon Gaara fell to the ground. Gekko walked to him and checked for a pulse.

"Medics get out here and take the kid to medical treatment! The victory goes to Ren!" Gekko yelled. "Next contestants. Ino Yamanaka and Faron!" Faron side and jumped down. When he hit the ground loose dust flew upwards around him. Ino walked down the stairs and meet Ren who was walking up.

"Hey there big guy. You did good out there." Ino hugged him.

"Thanks. And be careful. Faron is dangerous." Ren said.

"I know that but, I have a pretty good plan to defeat him." Ino smiled.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see." Ren said. He continued up the stairs and Ino ran down them. Once she emerged Faron readied himself. Ino stopped and stood in her battle stance

"Begin!" Faron ran towards a Ino who just stood there. Once he was two close to dodge she made hand signs.

"Mind possession jutsu." She said simply and with a swift motion Faron stopped in his traces. Ronin started to laugh. Everyone on the balcony suspiciously.

"What?" Ronin asked.

"Why are you laughing?" Ren asked.

"You'll see." Ronin said. Then they heard shuffles. The turned and saw Temari and Kankuro walk away.

(With Ino)

Ino was inside Faron soul but when she encountered it she had to immediately get out. Ino left his body and backed up.

"You know what. I forfeit." Ino said pivoting around and walked back up the stairs. Everyone look confused except for Ronin.

"I have seen Faron's soul. There is some jacked up crap in there." Ronin stated.

"And since Ino's jutsu are based on the soul." Naruto said

"And she could never beat Faron hand to hand." Ren sighed.

"Faron just had her beat." Ronin said. Ino came up the stairs ashamed in herself.

"What the hell." Ino said as Faron came up the stairs. "What in the world is wrong your soul?"

"Past experience. I have seen things." Faron said.

"The last of the contestants Ronin and Nia!" Gekko called. Ronin had a wide grin on his face and jumped down. Nia let out a sad sigh and walked down the stairs.

(Outside of Konoha)

Temari and Kankuro walked up to a group of ninja of sand and sound ninja.

"Our plans are being set back." Temari groaned to the surprise of the ninja.

"Why? Why must we stop the plan so suddenly?" Their sensei asked.

"Gaara is in severely hurt. He will need some time to recover Baki sensei." Kankuro said.

"Well I guess this gives us more time to gather more troops." Baki said.

(Back in the arena)

Ronin and Nia stood in their position.

"Give me all you got." Ronin grinned.

"Don't act so cocky." Nia spat.

"So no objections. Begin!" Gekko yelled and he jump far back. Ronin ran towards the remains of the tree and grabbed a log. When he grabbed it he lit it on fire.

"I don't know what your doing but it's not gonna help you." Nia said and made a few hand signs.

"Spears of stone!" Nia yelled and the ground shook. Then puffs of smoke came and out of it three stone spires cam from the ground speeding at Ronin. When it reached him Ronin simply stomped stopping the flow and fire erupted from the cracks. Nia recoiled.

"Alright." Ronin said sending the flaming log in the air. He blew it up in mid-air. "Shards of flame." Ronin said and the chips flew towards Nia. Nia put up a wall of stone blocking all the chips.

"Nice try!" Nia called sending the stone speeding towards Ronin. She then through up some hand signs. Ronin punched the wall and to his surprise it didn't break. "Entomb Jutsu!" Nia yelled. Ronin was surrounded by stone with no way out.

"Come on." Ronin groaned and started rubbing his hands together. Soon his hands became hot enough to burn through the stone resulting in lava on the field. "Might as well turn this into my own arena." Ronin said melting the rest of the stone.

"It won't help you." Nia replied. She made more hand signs and Stone rose from the ground.

"So what. The stone you're standing on is melting as we speak. You'll run out of a foot hold soon enough." Ronin grinned.

"We'll see about tha-" Nia was interrupted by a explosion. Everyone look into the direction to see giant three headed snake breaking through the village walls.

"What is going on?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know but we need to move!" Ren yelled back.

"Guys. Everyone's is falling asleep." Faron pointed towards the stands and people's head's started to slump down in sleep.

"Shinobi incoming!" Ino yelled and everyone saw tens of ninja jump over the wall.

 **Hey guys. I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REPLIES. Eh um. Sorry about that. Anyway… Enjoy this chapter see you next time! Me and Lavamaster bid you adieu.**


	23. Chapter 23

Cold eyes

Chapter 23

I do not own Legends of Zelda or Naruto

Ronin sat by a dimly lit fire next to a lake. This was the first time he has ever be truly alone. He skipped rocks along the water. He sighed at his hasty retreat. There was a rustle in the bushes. He gazed in its direction in anticipation. A pair of soft white fangs glistened in the moonlight. Ronin smirked as a pup appeared in the bush. He trustingly held his hand out towards a pup. The small creature softly growled and bit Ronin's finger. Ronin winced slightly but held together. It soon realized the teen's intention. It rubbed its head in his paw. Ronin softly pet the pup.

"Hey there little guy. Where did you wander from?" Ronin asked. The pup barked to him. Ronin continued to toss rocks into the lake. The fire grew dimmer. Ronin tried to summon up cursed flames to reheat the fire. When nothing appeared he panicked a little. The pup sensed his distrest and became frantic as well. Ronin stopped himself and took a long breath. Ronin calmed himself and the pup. Ronin summoned up an orb of a warm orange flame. He threw it into the bundle of sticks. It hardly crackled. Ronin stood up.

"Come on pup. We need to find some wood." Ronin said guiding the pup into the woods marking were his camp was with soul flame. "Alright let's go." Ronin said as the two were embraced by the darkness of the woods.

(In the village)

A day after the invasion the shinobi and civilians alike constructed basic living quarters and medical buildings all around the ruins of the city. Lucky for Naruto, Hinata, Faron, Ren, and Lana, the Hyuuga residence was barely affected by the enemy shinobi.

As the five walked to the residence Ino's team and Kiba asked to go with them. The group happily agreed to temporarily house the other four.

"So… What are we gonna do?" Ren asked. Faron looked at him in confusing.

"You mean without Ronin?" Naruto asked. Ren nodded. "We will do what we can." Naruto simply retorted.

"I hope he is okay." Hinata said.

"Well now that I'm free…" Lana started. The gang faced her with dark eyes. "...I'll be a much better help and will be happy to provide it." They all groaned and continued walking. Lana twirled her thumbs and sighed lightly.

"Where did you even come from?" Ino questioned. Lana was caught off guard by the question.

"Well… I am a servant of the goddess Hylia. My first intention was to execute Ronin." Lana said.

"Why would you need to execute him?" Kiba growled.

"I was ordered to execute Ronin because of his misdeeds against the goddess Hylia." Lana said. "And before you ask, He once killed off a church full of holy people praying to Hylia."

"On purpose?" Faron questioned.

"His motives are unknown." Lana spat.

"Then how do you know if it wasn't Infurgu?." Naruto interrogated. Lana stopped.

"That would make more sense." Lana piece together. "Now I feel like a jerk."

"I bet you do." Hinata huffed.

"Why are you antagonizing me? I was only doing my job!" Lana questioned. She became extremely flustered.

"Because, you don't see the good qualities in Ronin. He tried to get to know you, he taught you to cook, he has done many things for you and for us and you don't understand how much he puts aside to take care of us." Ren growled. The group moved on and Faron stayed behind with Lana. 

"Look Lana…" Faron started he just stood by her side. "You may not appreciate how much he has done for you but, he does have feelings. Infurgus has had a very bad influence on his life. When he gets back you may want to apologize to him back in some way or you could look for him." Faron patted her shoulder.

"Look for him? Knowing Ronin he could be anywhere!"

"Well you could find him with the help of Hylia."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No I telling you to help him in his trying time."

"Why can't anyone else do i?!"

"Because maybe an angel can guide him to the light." Faron turned and walked to the warehouse. Lana followed and they entered the house and settled in.

(With Ronin)

Ronin gathered large sticks and carrying them in an atomic barrier. The pup held a few small sticks in its mouth. The soft caw of a crow was in the distance. The night air was crisp and dense and Ronin smelt blood and ash on his body. Ronin notice the pup sniffing the around and pointing away from their camp. Ronin used his spectral sight and finds a small pack of boar. Ronin became slightly agitated but controlled his anger. He grinned at the opportunity of food and pounced upon the boar. He successfully killed two with his bare hands. He dragged them to the campfire.

Ronin threw sticks into the pit and lit the sticks on fire. He made a small knife out of magic and skinned the boars. He threw them in the fire and watched them cook. The pup sniffed the boars meat.

"You are gonna be a good pet." Ronin said. He picked up the pup and patted it. "I wonder…," Ronin lifted it higher. "So you are a girl." Ronin said rubbed her head. Ronin picked at the boar and fed a small piece of the slightly cooked meat to the pup. The pup ate the silver excitedly. "Made I should name you…" Ronin thought for a moment.

"Maybe your name should be Aki." Ronin said. Aki howled softly. Ronin put the pup down. Ronin ripped himself a piece of boar and ate it. He looked back off into the lake. He got up pulling of his shirt and washed it the best he could. He did the same with the rest of his clothes. When he finished he laid the clothes next to the fire to dry. He took the boar off the fire and fell asleep.

(With the gang)

The nine of them sat on the couch and rested from the day's events. Naruto, Lana and Faron resided to their rooms, leaving Ino, Shikamaru, Ren, Shino and Hinata in the living room. Ren poked fun at Ino as the other three watch in bliss.

"So Ino why do you like to get into people's soul?" Ren teased.

"I don't like it." Ino huffed.

"Because you want to raise their spirits." Ren smirked.

"That was a terrible joke." Ino groaned and covered her face.

"Stop it Ren." Hinata giggles at Ino's expression. Kiba snickered. Shikamaru and Shino just shook their head. Hinata stood up.

"See you guys later." Hinata said as she walks out the door. Kiba, Shino, and Shika follow her without a word, leaving Ino and Ren.

"Don't even start." Ino said immediately.

"Aww… Don't be like that." Ren sighed.

"What do you mean? You keep poking at me and I don't like it." Ino told Ren. Ren was surprise by her reaction.

"I'm sorry Ino. I didn't mean to offend you." Ren quickly apologized, he surprised her.

"I accept your apology." Ino said. Ren stood up and yawned.

"You can stay the night but, I'm turning in" Ren yawned. Ino rose from the couch and walked to the door.

"See ya later Ren." Ino said as she walked out the door. Ren waved goodbye and went to his room.

(Next day)

Surprisingly most of the village was restored in under 12 hours. Through the chakra and innovation of the shinobi in the village. Most of the civilians were relocated and were returning to their normal lives. Naruto walked out the house at six in the morning to visit the Lord Hokage's grave. Naruto wandered the village and to his surprise many civilians were still up and at it. Many gave Naruto a dark look as he walked to the graveyard. Naruto naturally ignored the stares but, something made him very uneasy.

(With Ronin)

Ronin woke up to Aki nuzzled to his legs. He observed the two boar and noticed a hole in one of the bodies. Ronin yawned as he rose of the rock. He cupped his hand and drank from the lake.

"Alright we need to get going. I plan on going back to the leaf a better person no matter how long it takes." Ronin whispered to the sleeping pup. Ronin grabbed his dried clothes and put them on. He picked Aki up and placeed her on his head. He grabbed his small pack and a handful of boar's meat and ventured onto a trail. Aki nuzzled in his hair as Ronin walked down the road.

Ronin passed by a merchant cart. There was a woman in the front guiding a horse while it dragged the cart. Ronin walked towards her to receive directions to a nearby place. To his relief, the lady started to speak.

"Hello!" The lady exclaimed cheerfully. Ronin turned and waved at the lady. She was in her early thirties. "Would you like to buy something?" She question. Ronin shook his head.

"Umm… no thank you. However where are you headed. I don't know anywhere close to here."

"Well…" The woman thought. "To the north there is a rather large camp I'm headed too…" She explained.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Ronin asked.

"Not at all." The woman smiled. Ronin hopped onto the top of the cart and they pulled off.

"The name's Suko."

"Ronin, please to meet you."

"So Ronin why are you out here?"

"I here for… spiritual enlightenment."

"Spiritual enlightenment?"

"Yeah. I haven't had the best time in recent years."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"It's alright." Ronin lies on the cart and put Aki on his chest. Ronin closed his eyes and sighed. He ate part of the boar meat and gave the rest to Aki. "So you mentioned a large camp. Why isn't it just a town or village yet?"

"Well. Lots of bandits raid the camp constantly. They never had the time or materials to construct one. Also they posses no shinobi what's so ever." Ronin looked off into the woods.

"Damn… They have it real rough out there." Ronin spat. "Why hasn't anyone helped them yet?" Ronin interrogated

"Well the camp doesn't advertise their problems and they can't reach out for help without proper protection." Suko stated. Ronin had an idea to help his bloodlust and his spirit.

"Maybe… I can help." Ronin piped.

"A single shinobi?" Suko questioned skeptically.

"I am a powerful ninja!" Ronin nearly yelled. Aki stirred. Ronin reeled back in hesitation.

"Ok hotshot." Suko said back. "We are about 3 hours out of the camp so you might be up there for a while.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then." The was silence for a few minutes.

"So Suko what is your story." This question seemed to catch her off guard as she paused the cart. After a moment she continued forward.

"It's not a story you would want to hear." Suko's voice was dark and harsh. Ronin didn't go for a second push for her life.

(With Naruto)

Naruto continued to wander the streets until he came across a graveyard. He walked in until he was met by the grave. Naruto placed small flowers in front of the grave. He stood for a moment and his eyes welled up. He looked down and cried into the dirt. He sunk low. Naruto stayed and relieved himself of the emotional pain. After a minute he stopped. He bowed to the grave and left. To his surprise when he turned around, he saw many civilians scurry away.

Naruto simply walked back to the entrance after he paid his respects. Naruto avoided the streets on his return and jumped over the dark ones. As Naruto went forward and quietly dashed across the rooftops he met Faron on the roof the house. Naruto landed by his side.

"Hey Naruto." He simply greeted.

"Why are you up here?" Naruto asked.

"I just needed to think. To my surprise no one can sleep tonight. Ren, Hinata and Lana are in the living room and I couldn't be in the house." Naruto sat next to him.

"So what did you say to Lana?"

"I told her that she may have to go find Ronin. We are going to have some trouble here if almost all of us can barely cook."

"Well we can always get ramen. Me and Ronin lived off of it for a while when we were kids."

"Really? Explains why you guys eat it so much."

"Anyway… Lana might be the last person Ronin wants to see right now."

"But she is the most influential. Ronin needs an opposite to help him."

"But Infurgus left him. He has his own moral compass."

"But for all those years and his sadism, are you sure his moral compass might be a good one to go off of?"

"Probably not…"

"Anyhow, we don't have much to go off of if we wanted to find him. Ren and I only traced him by his cursed magic and with Infurgus gone, I think he may have lost that aspect of his prowess."

"So track him with his new fire. What did he call it…"

"Black flame."

"Right. So do you think we can track that magic?"

"Most likely. It is a death related magic. If we find some way to see it's tracks we can find him."

"But one problem remains."

"What's that."

"Ronin left twice and this time he might not want to see us."

"It isn't like he is leaving forever."

"I know but, he shooed Infurgus off and he was really upset when I tried to talk to him."

"We won't know unless we try Naruto."

"But I think maybe we shouldn't. We should let this situation take its course."

"But he could defect. I know he may have good in him but sometimes power is consuming. We need to send Lana. She might be his last hope."

"But like I said Lana might be the last person he wants to see."

"Well she can always just leave if that is the case but we must send her now or we may not catch up to him."

"Let's talk it over with the others. It's an immensely important matter." Naruto slid off the roof and landed on the ground Faron close behind. The two rounded the house and enter through the front door. Ren, Hinata and Lana were speaking amongst themselves.

"Guys." Faron started standing in the middle of the room. "This is important." The three stopped and gazed at him intently. "Naruto and I believe that we must find Ronin."

"Why? He said he wanted to be alone." Ren questioned.

"Yes but Faron said that Ronin might be struggling and we need to make sure he is ok." Naruto followed up. Ren gave him a questioning look.

"Is this about earlier?" Lana poked.

"It is about what I told you earlier. You might be the candidate to bring him back." Faron explained

"Are you serious! Ronin doesn't want to see anyone!" Ren yelled.

"That's not the point Ren!" Faron shouted. "He may need our help! He pushed us away to protect us from himself! We can't just abandoned him." Faron crept closer to Ren.

"We can fight over this!" Ren exclaimed. "Just leave Ronin be."

"You want to leave him alone in his time of need!" The atmosphere was tense and suffocating. Ren jumped at Faron. Naruto rushed forward and pinned Ren down. Ren's eyes were red and fiery.

"Get off me!" Ren yelled in a possessed voice and threw Naruto across the room. Naruto rebounded of the wall and rolled back into the room. "He doesn't need to be found!" Ren yelled.

"Malakite why do you care?" Faron questioned as he equipped his blade. Ren grabbed his own blade.

"If Ronin defects then we could take over this pitiful world. Infurgus is the final piece we need and I am not stopping until he is a pawn in my army!" Ren laughed. Lana just sighed and wrapped Ren's limbs in holy water. Ren cried in pain and crumbled onto the floor.

"Well I guess if Malakite is trying to manipulate Ronin, than I'll help." Lana scowled.

"Thank you Lana!" Naruto cheered.

"So how are you gonna find him?" Hinata questioned.

"I'll just ask the goddess. Now that I have my magic I can finally talk to her." Lana explained. "I'll bring him back and after that I'm done." Lana simply said. Before anyone could react, a bright light enveloped her and ascended her to heaven.

"So who has Ren?" Naruto said.

(With Ronin)

Ronin and Aki were playing on the top of the cart as they closed in on the camp. Suko whistled to Ronin.

"We are almost there Ronin. Stay alert, we could be ambushed at any moment."

"Alright Suko. Just keep moving, I'll let you know if anyone's coming." Ronin used spectral sight and observed the road ahead. Ronin saw the encampment. He couldn't see any bandits.

"Anything?" Suko questioned.

"Nothing." Ronin replied. Aki let out a small howl. Ronin chuckled at the cute display and pet Aki. As they finished the last leg the camp came into view.

"Welcome to the Tage's camp." Suko introduced. The cart rolled up and Ronin grabbed Aki and slid off.

"Thanks for the ride." Ronin thank as he handed Aki a handful of coins. Ronin and Aki walked off into the camp. He viewed drunken men slumped along tents and small children sleeping outside. Ronin spotted what seemed like a guard.

"Ma'am…" Ronin was immediately cut off.

"Buzz off kid!" The woman spat. Ronin gritted his teeth. "We have a problem?"

"Yeah we do. You douche." Ronin tried to walk away but, the lady grabbed his shoulder.

"If we have a problem let's solve it." The lady croaked.

"Let go." Ronin simply. The lady drew a knife. Others noticed this and joined the lady and surrounded Ronin. The lady sent blade towards Ronin neck. Ronin ducked and kicked her leg. Ronin flipped over and kicked the two men in front of him back. The lady curved the blade as she fell and stabbed Ronin in the arm.

Ronin simply ignored the pain and grabbed the lady by the neck. He pulled the knife out his arm and placed it against her neck.

"We still have a problem?" Ronin questioned pressing the knife on her neck.

"We have no problem here." The lady coughed. Ronin dropped her on the ground, grabbed Aki, and continued.

" _Suko was right. This place is crawling with bandits."_ Ronin continued until he found a tent with Tage's tent draped across the top. Ronin walked through to see two people working inside.

"Hello." The man lightly greeted.

"How may we help you?" The young woman questioned.

"The names Ronin and I'm here to help you bring order to this place." Ronin declared. Aki barked quietly.

"Really? We haven't sent any request out." The man said.

"I came along with Suko the merchant. You must be Tage."

"Suko brought you. Then that's how you learned… Yes we need your assistance. The bandits have clearly over run the encampment and there isn't much we can do about it." Tage said.

"Yes and we have major financial problems. We can't order supplies and we are using the last of them to support the occupants." The woman stopped. "Where are our manners? I am Retsuko Hinoki and this my Father Tage Hunoki."

"Good to meet you. I think I can help with the bandit problem." Ronin turned towards the exit. "I'll be back in a few hours." Ronin left and flew off.

(With Lana)

Lana landed on the pad as she was greeted by friends and family.

"Lana it's good to see you. Hurry the Goddess wants to see you." Her father hugged her.

"I won't be here long. I need to help Ronin." Lana stated. She pushed off and walked towards the Goddess's hall.

"You don't have to help that monster." Her father said. "Leave him to rot."

"As angels we are entitled to help anyone in need and I can help him." Lana continued.

"We don't need to help a demon." Her father said.

"He is not a demon!" Lana countered. "He is just boy." Before he could counter Lana flew off. She landed at the entrance and dashed inside. She was met by the dark glare of the Goddess.

"You failed your mission." Hylia simply stated.

"We misunderstood him. Malakite is corrupting the human in him. If we don't help him he may become as atrocious as the story." Lana pressed.

"I'm not allowing you to help a thing like him." Hylia said.

"We can save him from himself." Lana defended. "Just let me help him."

"I will not give you a pardon. He is a waste of time, we have more important things to do."

"Why don't you have anyone else do the work. There are a whole bunch of angels doing nothing around here." Lana accused. "I promised to help him and you told all young angels to never break their word for anyone."

"You can't use my teachings against me."

"I can and will. Now tell me where Ronin is!" Lana glared daggers into The goddess.

"Find him yourself." Hylia spat venom towards Lana. Lana didn't retort and walked away.

 **Hey guys thanks for waiting. See ya!**


	24. Chapter 24

Gold Collecting

Chapter 24

I don't own Legends of Zelda or Naruto

Infurgus flew across the grassy plains in a burning rage. As he passed over the plains he spotted a small town in the distance. Infurgus crashed in the grass, burning the land around him letting out a heavy breath as he skidded across the ground. The earth rumbled outside the village. Many villagers exited their houses to see Infurgus spreading flames. Several screams escaped the mouths of the citizens. Infurgus eyed the villagers as they ran away.

" **I'm here to kill you.** " Infurgus breathed. Not many of them stopped but a few listened. " **Bring me all the valuables you got or I burn you all alive!** " Infurgus roared. Many of the villagers made a run for it. To their dismay Infurgus incinerated them in an instant. The remaining few watched in terror as their friends and families disappeared into ash.

" **I won't... ask... again.** " Infurgus finished. The last of the villagers rushed into their houses and gave Infurgus every scrap of gold and gems they could find. Infurgus laughed at the misery. Many of the villagers whimpered as they handed over the valuables. However when Infurgus relished his small pile of treasures, he eyed a small girl silently crying. Infurgus huffed to her. She stole a glare towards him. He let out a heavy breath before restoring the villagers that have fallen.

" **That's better. This may be a start**!" Infurgus crackle wildly.

(With Ronin)

Ronin sat atop a tree as he contemplated how he was gonna clear the bandits. He could summon a horde of clones and round them up. However he would probably round up some of the wrong people.

"..." Ronin waited as the noise of speaking and moving filled his ears. Ronin gazed off with Aki in his hair. He relished the view of the sunset. He gazed upon the many camp occupants shuffling into their tents as the night drew near. Many children were brung into the 'safety' of the tents. Ronin dropped down the tree and landed softly on the soil. Ronin headed back to Tage's tent.

Ronin walked through the encampment, glaring at every bandit who eyed him. He turned into the tent to see Tage working and Retsuko lying in her bed silently. Ronin quietly greeted Tage and set up a plan.

"Do you happen to have any names or drawings of some of these crooks?" Ronin started.

"Well I have one photo…" Tage stopped and reached under his desk to reveal a picture of the woman who attacked Ronin.

"I guess I gotta get more info. Thank you ." Ronin pivoted on the heel of his feet and walk out of the tent in search of the woman. As Ronin roamed the streets he observed that many of the camp occupants were returning to their tents and cottages. As the night crept over the encampment, more crooks started to roam. They searched for helpless people to rob or kill. Ronin countered many glared as he continued his search. Eventually, Ronin found himself in an improvised bar. To his left, two drunks were duking it out, and to his right laughter escaped the mouths of others. Ronin spotted the woman amongst the crowd and quickly made his way to her. As he closed in a guy stepped in front of him.

"Look at this boys! We got us a newcomer." The man informed. Many of the people were now staring at Ronin, including the woman.

"Yeah." Ronin flared and Aki howled in anticipation. "What are you gonna do about it?" Ronin pokes the man in the chest. He quickly drew a kunai from his pocket. Ronin held his hand behind him trying to summon his scythe. To his dismay, he had lost access to it along with the cursed flames. The man quickly closed the distance as Ronin prepared for the fight.

(With Lana)

Lana rushed out of the hall. Lana quickly rushed to the pad and quickly decided to go to the goddess Farone questioning whether Faron was named after her. Lana quickly ascended into the air and flew towards the goddess location.

Lana made haste. The trip would take 2 days to complete without rest but Lana pushed forward. As she sped across the sky she examined the world below. Hyrule castle lay in the sunlight, shadowing everything behind it. Further south a city smaller than Hyrule was being built. This concerned Lana as she flew ahead.

After magic enchanting Lana sped through the sky reaching Farone's domain in a matter of hours. Once she landed. Lana dashed towards the grassy temple. Many young dekus gazed at her as the angel rushed away. As she skidded to the temples entrance she was greeted by the first of the four goddesses.

(With Ren)

Ren roamed the streets of Konoha in search of Koro for a rematch. He has had less of a swarm of fangirls so he could walk in peace. Eventually he reached a training yard where Asuma's team was training.

"Koro!" Ren called as he approached the four. The four turned and faced Ren.

"Ren? What are you here for?" Koro questioned. He held his katana at his side.

"You said you wanted a rematch!" Ren grinned as he took the long blade into his hands. Koro spun his blade upward and fell to his fighting stance. The two stared at each other seconds after.

Ren dashed forward blade held to his side. Koro stood his ground. Ren curved the blade around him and swung his blade with might force. Koro blocked the incoming attack and countered with a quick stab. Ren grabbed the blade and shoved Koro backwards.

Koro stumbled backwards as Ren slashed upwards. Koro jumped back and flipped over Ren and cut his shoulder-plate. Ren spun around and cut Koro's arm. The two nodded to each other for trading blows. Ren drew a breath and twirled the hilt across the ball of his palm and slashed the area around Koro's arm. Koro ducked under the blade and jumped up and slashed Ren up his torso. Ren felt the blade glide across his chest and snuck a quick slash across Koro's chest. Koro flew upwards but, Ren grabbed Koro's leg an slammed him into the ground.

Koro and Ren scrambled backwards. Ren and Koro stood at a draw. Ren grinned and sheathed his blade. Immediately after Koro crumbled to his knees.

"I yield…" Koro panted. His team was let out a dismayed sigh. Ren pulled Koro up.

"Good job." Ren groaned as he lifted Koro up. He touched his chest and blood oozed onto his fingers. Ren pulled out some bandages and patched himself up. He gave the remains to Koro. "I expect better the next time we cross swords." Ren gave Koro a thumbs up and walked away. Koro gazed at Ren as he walked away. Koro smirked

"Next time I'll win Ren!" Koro called. Ren had a hearty laugh as he disappeared.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was strewn across his couch browsing channels on the TV. He sighed despite himself. A heavy knock came from the door. Naruto groaned silently and slid off the couch. He approached the door and opened it. Jiraiya stood at the entrance with a wide smile.

"What do you want Pervy sage?" Naruto questioned. Jiraiya's face scrunched up.

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya proclaim. "You said that you wanted to learn a new Jutsu and we are gonna find a nice woman as well." Jiraiya grinned. Naruto stared inanely.

"You know what? Fine, I have nothing left to do for however long. I got time. Let me pack." And with that Naruto shut the door. Naruto stretched and yawned as he proceeded up stairs. Jiraiya stood patiently outside as Naruto gathered a variety items for the trip. As Naruto inched around the house as he gathered some clothes and weapons. Soon Naruto walked out the house to meet Jiraiya leaning against the wall.

"Alright let's go!" Jiraiya grinned as he guided Naruto away from the house. Naruto happily followed wondering what jutsu he was going to learn.

"So who is the woman we are looking for?" Naruto asked skeptically. Jiraiya looked back with a slight grin.

"We are looking for the last Sannin to take the place of Hokage." Naruto gazed in surprise at the Sannin who turned away and marched forward.

(With Faron)

Faron sat with Nia and Goro waiting for their sensei to show.

"Kikato sensei is usually never late. This is the second time." Goro mentioned. Faron stood idle not acknowledging. Nia piped up.

"Well all the Jonin have been busy. Maybe he just got caught up." Nia quickly defended. Goro only sighed at the answer. Faron remained silent.

"Well if we're waiting…" Goro stood up. "I want to see what you got Faron! You can't be as strong as you let on." Goro pointed. Faron only turned.

"I prefer not to fight right now." Faron informed. Gori approached him in a opposing manner.

"What? You too scared to face me?" Goro accused, grinning viciously.

"No. At this point in time you are no match for me." Faron spat, pressing the hilt of his blade against Goro's chest. Nia stepped besides the two and pushed them apart.

"This is no time or place for a fallout." Nia commented. Goro huffed and Faron just continued his idle post. "You two are a handful you know that?"

"Apologies, I don't mean to provoke either of you." Faron stated.

"Yeah, Yeah, ya tin can." Goro shot. Before it could elevate Kikato appeared.

"Let's not do this." Kikato groaned. "We are going on a D ranked mission. We are gonna be doing deliveries around town. The three nodded. Faron quickly made hand signs and his armor disappeared. The four walked into town to complete their task.

(With Ronin)

Ronin slid across the floor as he dodged the kunai coming his way. Ronin kneed the man in the stomach and swung his fist into the man's cheek.

"You little…" The man spat venom in his words as Ronin gave the man a heavy kick to his head. Ronin watched as the unconscious man crumbled to the floor.

"Lady come with me!" Ronin demanded as he shoved pass some thugs. To his dismay many of the other patrons stood against Ronin.

"You think you can just walk in a drag someone away kid?" The lady smiled. There was shuffle behind Ronin.

"All of you thugs have been messing with the innocent people of this encampment. They have suffered long enough." Ronin said as he easily had his hand explode in Necros fire. Ronin made some magic seals and fire burned the surrounding crowd. "Now come with me or I'll take you by force."

"Go with the kid. If he is here for you, you're obviously more trouble than you're worth." One man in the corner commented. The lady just sighed and took one last swig of her drink. She walked out the opening with Ronin following her.

Once they are in the street, Ronin began to yell at the woman.

"Where are all the hideouts!?" Ronin questioned as he held an orb of fire to his side.

"What are you talking about?" The lady grinned smugly.

"Don't act stupid!" Ronin engaged.

"I'm not."

"Why are you guys here?" Ronin spat.

"This our stronghold. We stay here until we get hired."

"Okay so you guys just terrorize the people just living their lives?"

"Yeah sure. Sometimes work doesn't come around for months."

"Is that all you have."

"That's all I have." Against Ronin's judgement he threw a kunai through her neck. She crumpled to the floor. Ronin only realized what he has done right after the action.

"Damn Infurgus. He's getting to me." Ronin said openly. He dashed off towards Tage's tent.

(With Infurgus)

" **Report?** " Infurgus sighed as a troop scrambled in front of him.

"Building production is being halted temporarily. We have some complaints from the other city-folk." The troop recited. Outside of the large building stood an ever growing village all under Infurgus' rule.

" **Bring the delinquents here. By force if necessary!** " Infurgus yelled to the troop. The man tripped over himself as he scrambled out of the building. The general of Infurgus' small army stood next to him.

"Sir. Is this the way to do all of this?" The general asked.

" **Are you questioning my judgement?** " Infurgus growled.

"Uhh. No sir. It's just that this aggression against the civilians seems meaningless." The general remarked.

" **You can't rule without a hint of fear in the mix.** " Infurgus grinned. " **So you make examples to get the message across.** "

 **Hey there. Thanks to all the new favorites and followers**

Jmendoza7173214

EAR7H

Chaosoftheworld1996


End file.
